Stranger Times
by ChibiAurora
Summary: This is for MidLu week, but it will not be updated daily. I'm bad like that. Sorry, but I want to make every chapter over 10k in words and I have a very busy schedule in real life. So, updates will be slow. Anyways, this story is of course a MidLu pairing and it all starts when an injured Midnight ends up stumbling into Lucy's life.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

A/N: First thing first, I made this for MidLu week, but I'm not very good at updating things on time...especially when I want every chapter to be about 10k in words. I will do seven chapters all about the given topic for each day, but they will not be updated daily. Sorry that I'm so...bad...xD So, hey everyone…I decided to participate in Midlu week and the first day topic is " **Birthday** "…yay me . Midnight is actually not very easy for me to work with, but whatever I love him too much too turn down his week xD I'm sorry if he seems a little ooc, but I couldn't get over this whole thing about Midnight actually being little tiny bit of a hidden pervert/softie. Anyways, this takes place after the Tartarus arc and when the council died…well a new council stepped in. I just wanted to clear that up in case there is some confusion with someone or something. So, other than that the plot is completely made up…though you probably already knew that. Also, my OC might show up as a background character once in a while because I love Oc's so much OTL

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Fairy Tail. That beautiful piece of amazingness belongs to Hiro Mashima. If I owned it I'd have a lot of people trying to kill me for making Colu canon… so, I'm kind of glad I don't own it…I don't need that stress in my life .

Chapter One: Surprises wrapped in purple lace

Lucy stepped from the shower while grabbing a white towel that hung on a rail over the toilet. She slowly wrapped herself up in the towel before grabbing yet another towel from the rail and tying up her hair with it. She was humming a pleasant tune at the moment and trying to forget about the destructive tendencies of her team, namely Natsu. It had happened earlier in the week, she had taken a job with him that would not only cover her rent for the month, but would leave her with some money to pocket. It was a perfect job and she thought that not even Natsu could mess it up. All they had to do was capture a few bandits and destroy their base of operations. She gripped the edge of the sink in a bit of frustration as she recalled the events from the previous week. They had managed to capture all the bandits and Natsu was about to make quick work of destroying their base, an old run down building that no one cared to look upon anymore. Of course though, this was Natsu and somehow not only had he managed to destroy the building, but he had managed to destroy some of the surrounding forest. An area that was apparently found to be sacred to some of the local villagers. Well, that explained why the mayor of the town had stressed not to destroy any of the local forests around the town.

Lucy gave a small sigh, she needed to let this go, but she couldn't. It was his fault that she was currently away from home, staying in some crappy hotel, on the day of her birth. She had just finished another small time mission with Cana. She had paired up with the card mage for the last week and had finally made back the money lost on her assignment with Natsu. She heard the front door open from her spot in the bathroom and blinked a few times in a bit of surprise. She had told Cana that she would meet up with her at the club and was certain that she had already left. Could she have perhaps come back for something that she forgot? Or maybe something happened at the club? Did some man steal her top again? Lucy silently snickered at the memory of when Cana lost her top to Bacchus.

The young Fairy slowly moved from the restroom and shuffled her way into the main room while keeping her towel tightly wrapped around her. The first thing she noticed was that Cana was not in her room. The second thing she noticed was that there was a man, lying on her bed, he seemed to be exhausted. Lucy blinked once, twice, then a third time just to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. It eventually hit her…there was a man lying in her bed. She resisted the urge to attack the man…mainly because he seemed to be injured. She slowly moved closer toward the man…his style of dress seemed eerily familiar and she wondered if she knew him. She continued her approach to him, only stopping when she could see his face, but what she saw caused her to gasp rather loudly. She defiantly knew this man. It was the insane, weird one that tried to sacrifice her to a god damned clock! She quickly made a grab for her keys, but the spot where she normally kept them was empty. It took her a moment to remember that she had left them back in the bathroom. She wanted to run back to the bathroom and grab her keys, but she fought off the urge. She slowly got a bit closer to the man. She ignored the little voice in the back of her head that screamed at her to run away from the man, but her voice of reason yelled louder.

From what she had been told this man had joined up with Jellal and fought alongside him as a member of the guild Crime Sorciere. That would make him a comrade to her then…right? Or at the very least that meant that he wasn't going to attack her again, right? She gently reached a shaky hand out toward the man and brushed her fingertip over his wrist. She was intent on checking his pulse and making sure that he was still alive since she couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest. However, the man snapped his eyes open and grabbed her wrist just as she had touched him. He had his eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare, but slowly his face seemed to take on a look of shock as he registered whose wrist he was holding. He released his grip on her, but didn't tear his gaze from her own. She was looking at him with confusion, fear, and a bit of anger…quite an awkward combination of emotions. Lucy opened her mouth, she wanted to say something, but before she could get a word out someone knocked on her door. They announced that they were Rune Knights and currently on the hunt for a man whom had been spotted running into this hotel. The two occupants of the room continued staring at each other and Midnight couldn't believe that his life was currently in the hands of the girl whom he tried to sacrifice. Karma was without a doubt, a bitch. There was no way he could fight off the Rune Knights right now. He wasn't in the condition to even fight off the little blond in front of him. If she wanted to kill him now would be the perfect time.

Lucy sighed lightly before turning away from the dark haired male and making her way to the door. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but this man was a comrade now, right? Not only that, but he hadn't attacked her yet or threatened her to keep quiet, he had only stared at her. And if Lucy had to be honest she swore she could see a slight bit of fear hidden in his eyes. She imagined that he was more afraid of being locked up again than being killed. She inhaled a small breath before cracking the door open. She was careful to let the two Run Knights see her, but not too far into the room.

"Sorry, to interrupt mam, but we're searching for a man right now and we were wondering if we could search your room," the first man spoke.

He had a blush on his cheeks that matched his partners, but that wasn't a surprise given the lack of clothing Lucy had presented herself in before them.

"Mm…I would love to help you, but do you mind if I get changed first?" she spoke in a shy tone of voice while adjusting her towel.

As she adjusted her towel she made sure to let a bit more cleavage slip and watched as the men lit up even brighter. They quickly nodded their heads to her question and told her they would be right outside. Lucy smiled at the two gentleman before closing her door slowly.

"Crap, crap, crap…" she muttered under her breath while quickly running back into the bedroom where Midnight was now sitting up.

She noticed he was gently clutching his side, but she didn't have time to help him nurse his injury. She didn't even have time to feel bad about what she had to do next. Lucy walked over to him and gently grabbed his hand before forcing him up to his feet. He quietly gasped in a bit of pain, but bit back any threat he had for her when she wrapped her arm around his backside. She allowed him to press most of his weight into her as she used her free hand to hold her towel in place.

"I need you in the closet," she spoke in a gentle tone of voice which surprised the both of them, but neither of them had the time to question her gentle tone.

The dark haired male nodded his head before he pulled himself away from her and walked or rather stumbled toward the closet. Lucy quickly made to slide the closet door closed, but paused when she saw that same bit of fear in his eyes that she had seen earlier. He did a good job at hiding it, but to an intelligent woman such as herself it was an easy find. She imagined this man had an extreme dislike or maybe phobia to any type of imprisonment…even something as simple as being shut up in a closest for a few minutes. She raised a hand up toward the man before gently grabbing onto the end of his braid. She starred at the white hair pinched between her thumb and index finger for a moment before she looked up and gave the male a bright smile.

"I'll be right back. So, don't worry one bit," she said before releasing the man's hair and quickly sliding the door closed.

She took a small breath and moved to the bathroom once more, ignoring the question that burned in the minds of both of them, 'Why did she do that?' She quickly got dressed, pulling her mini skirt and white tube top into place. She then heard the men on the other side of the door ask what was taking her so long.

"J-just a moment longer, I can't seem to find my panties!" she called back and turned a bright red at the embarrassing lie she had just yelled out; however, it did buy her another few minutes.

Lucy grabbed her key from the bathroom and fumbled for Gemini's key before summoning the small creatures and shushing them both when they made an entrance.

"Guys, can you…transform into Midnight? You remember him right?" she asked the small creatures and watched as they nodded their heads before asking why.

"No, time to answer that, just transform into him, pretend to attack me, and then when two guards come running in jump out the window and keep them busy for as long as possible, okay?" she asked and watched as the two creatures easily took the shape of the dark haired mage. She smiled proudly at the two of them before dragging them into the main room with her.

"Also, very important, when you change back and return to the spirit world, do not let them see you. Alright, now or never…," she spoke, ignoring the sweat of her palms and the pounding in her chest.

Gemini grabbed her and flinched ever so slightly when Lucy screamed for help. They knew that they weren't really hurting her, but to hear her call for help because of them sounded…terrible. The two guards of course came running in and caught Lucy just as Gemini pushed her forward and jumped out the window. Lucy was secretly thankful she was staying on the first floor of the hotel since she never wanted her spirits to suffer any kind of injury no matter how small. The two guards quickly stood Lucy upright before pursuing Gemini and yelling into a communication Lacrima that they had found the culprit. As soon as they left her sight Lucy quickly moved toward the front door and watched as several other Rune Knights came running down the hall. The coast seemed to be clear and she was sure Gemini would buy them more than enough time, but still just to be safe she summoned Virgo.

"Punishment Princess?" the pink haired maid asked just as she appeared on the scene.

"No, sorry, not today Virgo. Can you make a tunnel out of this room and have it end somewhere far away from the hotel? Maybe even out of town? Midnight and I need to get away," Lucy asked, smiling happily when the girl agreed without question and quickly began work.

Lucy watched for a moment before turning away and moving toward the closet. She easily spotted Midnight pressed against the wall in the back of the closet. The once white walls now stained with blood and Lucy found herself lightly wincing at the pained expression on the man's face. She gently helped him out of the closet before raising a hand and pointing toward the nicely sized hole in the floor.

"Follow that out, I'm going to pack some supplies," she said quickly and ushered him toward the hole.

She knew he probably had a million and one questions to ask her, but he knew that they didn't have the time to answer them. She slowly turned away from the mage and made her way back into the bathroom. She heard something that sounded close to a hiss of pain from the other room and imagined that the male had just descended into the tunnel. She didn't hear anything after that and forced herself to begin on her task at hand. She gathered up her things, packing up her backpack and then doing the same to Cana's things. She imagined that the card mage wouldn't be coming home tonight which would actually work out in Lucy's favor. She would contact the mage later with her Lacrima and have Virgo hold onto her things in the spirit world until they met up again. The last thing she did before descending into the darkened tunnel was grab her jean jacket and slide it on over her shoulders.

She ran through the tunnel, clinging to the backpacks she had to carry and working hard to not trip over anything. She was thankful that this town wasn't too big, but that didn't change the fact that they were still on a time limit. She kept an eye out for Midnight since she didn't want to bump into him and cause him anymore pain. After a while of running around in the dark she began to panic wondering why she hadn't seen Midnight yet. He couldn't have made it so far with his injurie's, could he? She began slowing down wondering if she perhaps maybe passed him without even realizing it, but that was just silly. It wasn't as if this tunnel was that big and she was sure she would have at least seen his white boa. As she was worrying about what could have happened to the dark haired mage Virgo appeared back on the scene and scared the living crap out of the young Celestial mage.

"Princess, I finished the tunnel and then assisted your injured friend to the end of it. He is waiting outside in the forest near town right now," she said before grabbing the bags that Lucy was carrying.

Lucy thanked the pink haired spirit before the two of them quickly began moving again with Virgo leading the way. It wasn't long before the two girls were climbing out of the tunnel. Lucy bent over slightly and rested her hands against her knees in an attempt to take a quick breather as Virgo informed her that Gemini just came back. The pink haired maiden also told her that Gemini had not been caught in his transformation when he returned.

"Tell Gemini I said great job and thank you. You too Virgo, you did great! Oh yeah, can you also hold on to Cana's pack until I summon you again?" she said while speaking with a happy tone while giving the pink haired girl a wide smile.

"Anything for you, Princess. Would you also like me to get rid of this tunnel when I depart?" Virgo responded before returning Lucy's pack to her and giving her a smile of her own.

"Yes! Please, that would be perfect," Lucy said happily before telling her friend that she could leave now if she wanted.

Virgo nodded her head and gave a soft goodbye before she disappeared, the tunnel also fading away with her, filling again with earth as if it had never existed in the first place. Lucy was pulled from her thoughts when a body suddenly collapsed next to her. She quickly looked down, Midnight's body was laid out beside her and she could see the blood that had soaked through his clothes. She wanted to know what had happened to the man, to know what put him in this kind of state, but it was obvious that she wasn't going to be getting any kind of answers right now. She also knew that they had to keep moving or risk getting caught by the Rune Knight's. She summoned Loki and brushed off a few of his pick-up lines before explaining what had happened. He was far from happy about helping a man that had previously tried to sacrifice Lucy, but he knew not to argue with her when it came to helping someone in need. She was far too kind hearted to turn away people who needed help…even if those people didn't deserve the help at all. She also asked if he could carry Midnight further into the forest with her since she feared being caught…a task he begrudgingly preformed for her.

Time Skip

Lucy watched the fire dance around in front of her, the sun had long since set, and Loki had already headed back over to the spirit world, doing so after they had attended to Midnight's wounds. She was terribly surprised by all the battle scars the man had or maybe battle scars wasn't the proper term…she was sure a lot of those came from when he was imprisoned in the tower of heaven. Once she had gotten over her initial shock she, with the help of Loki, began quickly patching the poor man up and this included stitching up some of the deeper gashes. She was amazed that the man didn't wake up from the pain, but Loki informed her that the man had pushed his magical energy to the limit. He had apparently used a lot more than he should have and thus would be out cold for at least the rest of the day.

After Loki left, she informed Cana about everything that had happened and let her know to head on home without her. She had also made sure to get a hold of the master and let him know everything that had happened. He told her that they would make contact with Jellal and inform him about his guild member's safety. He also asked that she stay with Midnight until he was able to meet back up with Jellal and the others. She knew he hated asking her of that…asking her to stay with a man that had previously tried to kill her, but he did try to reassure her that everyone who had joined Jellal and his guild were trying to turn over a new leaf. He then went in to apologize for the crappy birthday she was having, but she assured him that none of this was his fault. They could blame no one, but fate since she doubted even Midnight himself had expected to wind up in her room. Lucy pulled her knees to her chest and gently rested her chin on them as she pulled her gaze from the fire. She looked over toward Midnight on the other side of the fire. She would have put up a tent, but it wasn't until later that she had realized the tent was in Cana's pack and she didn't want to bother Virgo again today. The pink haired girl had done such a great job today and Lucy would have felt bad for calling her over something so trivial. She also didn't mind sleeping out under the stars once in a while. Midnight was sleeping in her sleeping bag and he looked surprisingly…cute as he slept. Lucy scoffed at the sudden strange thought and decided that she obviously needed some sleep because there was no way her brain was functioning properly if she found Midnight cute.

Of course, it then occurred to her that she didn't have anywhere to sleep since she had so kindly given her sleeping bag to Midnight. She looked at the grass below her and wondered if she should just sleep on the ground, but upon catching sight of a little eight legged creature passing her by she decided against it. Not to mention once the fire she had started died out it was going to get a hell of a lot cooler. She glanced over toward Midnight and her sleeping bag once more, considering kicking him out of it, but what kind of person would she have been for kicking an injured person out in the cold? She then considered slipping in with him, it wasn't as if she hadn't slept by another man before, she had done it plenty of times before with Gray and Natsu. Hell, she had even slept in the same bed as Gajeel once, but to sleep in a tight space with Midnight…well…she wasn't sure. He was Midnight after all the man that had had tried to have her sacrificed a while back. She once more had to rationalize with herself that he wasn't that kind of person anymore…if Jellal vouched for him, the man that Erza love, then surely he was trustworthy, right?

She gave a small sigh before finally giving in to her tiredness. She really wasn't in the mood to argue with herself. Besides with all that make up he wore he was probably gay and into Cobra or something along those lines. Or that's what Lucy told herself to give her the courage to stand from her spot on the floor and walk over to the pale skinned man. She took a small and unsteady breath before she leaned down and unzipped the side of sleeping bag. She lifted it slightly and ignored the way Midnight's face seemed to scrunch up slightly at the feeling of the cool night invading his warmth; however, he didn't wake up. Lucy eyed the spot next to him and knew that she could fit in there, but she also knew she would be pressed up nicely against the topless stranger…yes, topless. She hadn't bother putting his shirt or jacket back on him and instead sent them with Leo to get cleaned and repaired by Virgo. She kind of wished she hadn't done that now…or at the very least she wished she had told Loki to bring her a sleeping bag before he left. For a moment longer Lucy continued eyeing the spot beside Midnight. She had no idea how long she kept doing just that, it wasn't until the fire went out and her surroundings became particularly dark did she find herself slipping into the sleeping bag beside the dark haired man. She slowly zipped the two of them in it. Lucy tried to keep a bit of space between the two of them, but that was just impossible given the fact that putting two people in one sleeping bag was always going to be a tight squeeze. She eventually gave up and decided to just try and enjoy the body heat that he emitted. Right before she fell asleep Lucy couldn't stop herself from thinking that this was by far her most surprising birthday yet, not the worst, but the most surprising.

The next morning, Lucy was vaguely aware of someone speaking her name, the voice was feminine, but she was much too tired to place it. She slowly turned over on her other side as if this would allow her to avoid whomever it was that was trying to talk to her. The next thing she became aware of was the fact that something smelled really nice. It smelled of a subtle cologne, an expensive brand she imagined and it mixed slightly with a more earthly scent. It was a smell she couldn't place, but she had to admit she liked it and so she snuggled herself closer into that smell. She wrapped her arms around it and pressed herself firmly against it assuming that it must have been one of her pillows or something of the sort. The feminine voice spoke up once again and Lucy muttered something still half asleep about letting her enjoy her new found favorite pillow. The last thing she became aware of was that her "pillow" was warm, fleshy, and stiff as a board. Lucy finally decided to open her eyes going against the protests of her sleepy body because she suddenly had a very bad feeling about her pillow. She came well, face to chest with Midnight and for a moment all she could do was stare at the well-toned muscle starring back at her. It took her a moment before her brain finally caught up with her and she gave off a girlish shriek. She tried to push away from the topless man, but she failed miserably when her back side hit other side of her sleeping bag effectively trapping her in the sleeping bag. She slowly dared a quick glance toward the man and saw that he was looking away from her, his face probably brighter in color than her own. For a split second his face reminded her of Freed's back when she had helped Cana back during the S-class exams…she actually found herself waiting to see if Midnight actually got a nosebleed from the encounter.

"Princess, do you need me to unzip the sleeping bag for you?" Virgo said and watched as Lucy craned her neck over to look at Virgo, which explained the feminine voice she had heard when she was still half asleep.

Lucy nodded her head slowly and tried to ignore her pink cheeks while Virgo gave a small girlish giggle. As soon as the pink haired spirit finished unzipping the sleeping bag Lucy squirmed out of the thing as quickly as possible. For a moment, everyone was quiet, Midnight had shifted himself into a seated position, but his cheeks were still burning red. Virgo was the first one to interrupt the silence holding out a bundle of clothing which Lucy recognized as Midnight's shirt and jacket.

"I finished mending and cleaning his clothing as you asked. I also brought over a new outfit for you as well," she said and gestured over toward a pair of shorts, sneakers, and a pink tang-top.

"Thank you so much Virgo! You can go ahead and head back whenever you want," Lucy replied while gathering up the outfit.

Virgo nodded her head before bowing toward Lucy and disappearing in what Lucy could only call Celestial glitter. The blonde mage gave a small sigh before turning toward Midnight and tossing his own clothes over toward him. He easily caught them and eyed Lucy with mild suspicion as she turned to leave the campsite stating that she was going to go and get changed. Once she had finished changing and made her way back to the make shift campsite she quickly began packing everything up. As she was packing up her sleeping bag, Midnight finally decided to speak up from his spot propped up against a tree.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked and continued watching her with slightly suspicious eyes as she stopped mid-way into rolling up her sleeping bag.

She gave out a whisper of a sigh and knew he had every right to be curious and ask that question. She would have done the same thing had someone she thought hated her was going this far out of their way to help her. She starred at him for a long second before finally returning to rolling up her sleeping bag.

"You were injured and about to be imprisoned again. Don't get me wrong though if I didn't know about you working with Jellal I probably would have turned you in to those Rune Knight's. You and everyone else working with Jellal though look like you're trying hard at some kind of atonement…so I wasn't going to very well just let those pricks in the rune knight's stomp all over your chance at changing," she explained to him before finally tying her sleeping bag closed. There was no way she was going to explain to him that she also did it because he had looked like he was somewhat afraid of being imprisoned again. She then remembered what else she had done the day before…she had played with his hair in an attempt to calm him down. _'Oh please, for the love of Mavis don't let him ask me about that,'_ she thought to herself before another voice entered onto the scene calling for her.

The voice was coming from her pack and she could tell it was Master Makarov. Lucy quickly stood up and dropped her sleeping bag by her pack before leaning forward to dig through her pack. It wasn't long before she found her communication Lacrima and saw Makarov's face. He looked a bit worried, but more upset than he did anything else.

"So, what's up Master, did you get a hold of Jellal?" she asked and watched as the man nodded his head, but from the look on his face Lucy had a feeling she was going to hear something she didn't want to hear.

"First off child, is Midnight there with you, it would help if he could also hear this," Makarov said and watched from his end as Lucy's Lacrima turned slightly before ending on Midnight's form leaning on a tree.

The man said nothing, hell, he barely even moved when Makarov's face came into view. He just continued to stand there with his back pressed against the tree he was leaning on. Lucy spun the Lacrima back toward herself and gave the master a cheery smile. "I think that's him saying 'hi', but I'm not sure. He doesn't talk much, but I noticed his eyebrow twitch when he saw your face," Lucy said and watched as Makarov only raised a brow at her strange ramblings.

"Listen you two, Jellal and his group are currently laying low in a location not far from you both, but he says that they will be moving soon since the place is swarming with Rune Knight's. They won't be able to meet up with you for a while," he spoke and watched Lucy purse her lips slightly in a bit of frustration.

"Jellal…he asks that if you're willing…he wants to know if you'll stay with Midnight in case trouble comes up. He understands if you turn down the request, but I –," Makarov started, but was cut off when Lucy gave him a smile and shushed him. He had a feeling it was forced, but he didn't say anything on the matter.

"Let Jellal know that Midnight's in good hands!" Lucy said while keeping the smile placed on her lips. She turned to look over at the dark haired mage, trying to gauge his facial expression to see if he was opposed to this idea at all, but from what she could tell he didn't seem to care much…was he even paying attention? She doubted she would ever know.

"We're going to try and get Jellal and his group into our guild for a meet up as soon as possible. We will let you know when that happens," Makarov said and watched as Lucy raised a curious brow in his direction.

"Wouldn't it be safer for your guild not to get involved that much?" Midnight asked with his eyes lazily closed. He missed how Lucy had whipped around to look at him with shock set in on her face. He had stolen the question right out of her mouth.

"Well, yes, but apparently Erza has something very important to tell Jellal and she won't do it over a Lacrima. She threatened to leave us for a year to go hunt for him, to which Jellal freaked out about because he doesn't want her getting spotted with him by the council or something," Makarov said with a heavy sigh before falling forward against his desk, he couldn't believe how demanding his children could be.

Lucy gave a small laugh at the master's response before trying to throw a few encouraging words toward him like 'you can do it!', but it wasn't long before the two were interrupted. A certain white haired bar maid soon came bursting into Makarov's office asking to speak with Lucy and her new "partner". She didn't wait for a response from Makarov before she snatched the Lacrima from his hand and looked at Lucy whom only smiled back at her.

"Happy belated birthday, Lucy! I'm so sorry you got stuck doing all this on your birthday," Mira spoke and laughed slightly when Lucy hung her head in defeat and whispered a small thank you.

"So, I just finished talking with Cana and she's going to hand you enough money for you and Midnight to live off of for the next month. We're not sure how long this mission could go for so…we just wanted you to be prepared. She's in a city to the east of your current location. It's about a day's travel and so far she hasn't seen any Rune Knight's," Mira said while Lucy intently listened to the woman, nodding her a head a few times.

"She also mentioned something about you owing her a night at the club and a lot of drinks," Mira continued and watched once more as Lucy hung her head in defeat. ' _Getting drunk with Cana and Midnight…oh that's going to be a joy and a half_ ,' Lucy thought to herself sarcastically and almost missed when Mira told her goodbye and hung up on her end. Lucy's Lacrima went blank, but for a moment all she could do was stare at it.

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me. I hope that's okay with you," she said while shoving her Lacrima into her backpack. When the man didn't respond to her Lucy couldn't help but, throw a curious glance over toward her new found partner. She quickly discovered that the reason for his silence was because he had fallen asleep…standing up she might add. She had to admit she was rather impressed with his talent to fall asleep standing up, but now was not the time to be giving him praise. They needed to get a move on and meet up with Cana in the next city over. She really did not want to wake him though since he just looked too cute. Lucy blanched at the sudden thought, she had thought the same thing last night…she couldn't help thinking that something was obviously wrong with her.

"Well, I guess I can always summon him…he'll probably be better company than someone who doesn't talk anyways," Lucy said before going through her keys to find a certain silver one.

The young celestial mage wasted no time in summoning Horologium and explaining the situation to him. The grandfather clock agreed before easily lifting up the sleeping Midnight, careful of his injuries, and placing the sleeping man inside of him. It was a miracle in itself that the man didn't wake up. Of course a little more than half way into the trip Horologium made the statement that his time was up and then disappeared in the same celestial glitter that all the others had. Lucy watched as Midnight fell from a foot off the ground and landed not so gracefully on his rear end. At this sight Lucy decided to break out laughing, ignoring how the previously sleeping man sent her death stare and demanded to know what the hell was going on. For some reason the expression on his face only made the young woman laugh even harder. She held her sides in pain while trying to will her laughter to stop, she knew Midnight was still glaring at her, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She swore a whole minute went by before she finally stopped her laughter. She slowly wiped the tears from her eyes and glanced over at her companion before deciding she should apologize to him.

"S-Sorry, but it was pretty funny, you should have seen you face when you hit the ground," she said and resisted the urge to laugh at the poor man yet again.

"I fail to see how an injured man falling over is so hilarious," he spoke and kept his voice calm and collected, but his words only caused the little Fairy beside him to grip onto his sleeve for support and double over…laughing at him once again. He looked down at his arm as she clutched onto her sleeve. He was stuck between letting her hands remain there and brushing her off. He couldn't understand why he wasn't able to simply brush her off, it wasn't as if she was someone special, but something was defiantly stopping him…maybe it was the secret enjoyment he found in how she had pressed herself up against him so gently earlier in the morning. No, that couldn't be it, could it? He couldn't possibly be that much of a softie or a pervert…could he? He blushed a bright red color when the thought of the little fairy wearing nothing but her undergarments, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down toward her, and whispering sweet nothings came to the forefront of his mind. He stopped the thought, no…he refused to allow that thought to progress any further than it already had.

It wasn't long before Lucy finally pulled her hands away from him and was once more wiping the tears from her eyes. After a few more seconds of silence between the two she finally explained what had happened.

Time Skip

It was night time by the time they had finally reached the city and from the looks of this place it was more or less Cana's dream city. As far as the eye could see there were bright lights everywhere, clubs, bars, and drunken people going at it (both violently and sexually). It almost reminded her of another day in her guild…just with more people, lights, and less destructive fights. It was no wonder Cana hadn't seen any Run Knight's here yet, if Lahar was any example for how a Rune Knight should properly behave then this place must have been like hell for them. Lucy couldn't help the mental image of a few Rune Knight's gathered around in some meeting room fighting over who had to chase Midnight into this chaos…of course that was if they knew he was here…which she dearly hoped they didn't. She dared a glance over to Midnight whose face she realized seemed to still be more or less deadpan, but hidden in those eyes of his she could see a bit of nervousness and annoyance…for some strange reason it brought a smile to her lips. It was…funny to see him acting like that since he was always the composed one unless put into a fight with a powerful opponent. Either way, she could tell that he obviously wasn't one for these types of crowds.

In the next moment, Lucy stumbled forward slightly, a tanned arm slung around her shoulder, a bottle of what appeared to rum was in the hand of that arm. Midnight and Lucy slowly turned toward the person whom had just joined them and Lucy immediately recognized her as Cana.

"Lucy…your taste in men…when did it change so drastically?" Cana asked while eyeing Midnight whom stood on Lucy's other side, ending her sentence with a small hic-up…the obvious sign that she was drunk.

"Cana…are you drunk?" Lucy asked while openly gaping at the brown haired mage. It was a very rare sight to see this particular mage drunk.

"Maybe…a little…I don't know…did you know Bacchus was here?" she replied and at that name everything started making sense again. No wonder she was drunk, whenever she drank with that man she got drunk.

"You sure you should be with that man? I mean…you have Bix waiting back home for you," Lucy said sighing lightly when her drunken friend sent her what she thought was a menacing glare.

"Bix and I just broke up a few hours ago," Cana said and once more ended her sentence with another hic-up. Lucy looked back toward Midnight and mouthed the word help toward the pale skinned mage.

"Cana, you and Bix break up like every two months, you'll be back together in probably a day or two," Lucy spoke, but soon found that her words were not going to reach her friend at all. It was quite obvious that her friend was already mostly gone.

"So, Lucy…you owe me a night out," Cana stated simply before dragging Lucy behind her, but the young blond mage quickly grabbed onto Midnight's wrist to stop Cana from dragging her. He tried to pull his wrist out of her grasp but, she had quite the death hold on it.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are not leaving me here alone to watch the two of them swap spit all night long. I refuse to go through this alone…like talk about a third fucking wheel," Lucy said and watched as the man raised a curious brow toward her. Did she honestly believe his company would help her situation at all? He supposed he would never find out because just as he was going to ask how his company would help her the card mage gave a rather powerful tug and effectively moved the both of them. She was pretty strong for a drunkard.

It wasn't long before he was half dragged into a what he could only describe as a hell hole, full of lights, loud music, people grinding all over each other, and lots of alcohol. Lucy tightened her grip on Midnight's hand and the dark haired male was forced to realize that not only had Lucy's hand moved from his wrist to his own hand, but that the simple action had caused his heart rate to slightly elevate. He wasn't given long to think on the situation though because the card mage once more began tugging on them. She was pulling them through the crowd and was so intent on finding whoever this Bacchus person was that she didn't even notice a random woman throw what could only be described as a "glitter bomb" directly at Lucy. He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips when the blonde mage squealed in surprise as the glitter coated her hair and front. The most surprising thing though was the fact that the little mage had actually noticed his smile because she promptly glared at him and told him to shut it…even though she soon started laughing herself. He didn't laugh with her, but he did feel the smile on his lips grow a bit wider.

It wasn't long before the card mage was forcing them into some kind of rounded off booth, a circular table sitting in the middle. Midnight sat at one of the ends of the booth with Lucy sitting beside him, another man (Midnight presumed it was the Bacchus fellow) sat on Lucy's other side, and beside him at the other end of the table was Cana. As the card mage introduced Midnight and Bacchus, he noticed that Lucy was trying to brush off the glitter from her chest, but was failing in that attempt. The only real thing she was succeeding in doing was getting the attention of both the men at her sides. They couldn't help starring at her because everything time she tried to brush the glitter off her breasts would slightly shake and her apparel did little to hide the movement. Midnight could feel his cheeks heating up and on his pale skin he was sure he was probably already pink in the face. He swallowed hard before forcing his gaze away from the curvaceous blond beside him.

"Damn Blondie…" Bacchus spoke, eyes still glued to the celestial mages jugs.

Lucy narrowed her eyes slightly toward the male, stopping her brushing, she would have Lucy kicked him if it wasn't for the fact that she was currently sitting at a table between two men. She instead settled for stomping on the man's foot from under the table and watching him groan out in a bit of pain. She nor Bacchus noticed the menacing glare sent toward him by a certain pale skinned mage, the only person who noticed was the slightly drunken Cana whom was now sporting a grin.

"Hey, Bacchus, baby, can you go and buy some more drinks for us?" Cana asked moving from her spot to let the palm mage out of the booth.

The man grinned in response before moving from his seat. He told Cana not to miss him too much before he wandered into the crowd of dancing people toward the bar. Cana in the meantime took a seat beside Lucy now before allowing her smile to grow.

"You're both drinking with us…you know that, right?" she said and laughed a bit at the way Lucy groaned and Midnight pretended to sleep. There was no way that man could actually fall asleep that fast in a raging club, right?

"Cana, I am technically on a mission here and exhausted beyond belief…give me a break, please," Lucy said choosing to ignore the way her female friend threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Cana, you smell like booze and sweat, get off me please," Lucy stated and playfully pushed her friend back slightly, laughing when she heard Cana laugh. In the next moment, Bacchus finally appeared once more holding what Lucy counted to be eight large bottles of rum, whiskey, vodka, and gin. Cana slapped his back in thanks as he set the bottles down on the table and took a seat beside her.

"Oi, Luce, wake up your man please," Cana said and laughed when the young woman turned a bright shade of red.

"H-He's not my….oh, whatever," Lucy said while sighing lightly. She knew it was pointless to even bother trying to argue with a drunk Cana. The young blond slowly raised a hand to gently shake his shoulder but, found herself squealing softly when said man quickly raised a hand and grabbed her own before she even touched him.

"No need for that," he muttered under his breath while releasing her hand.

"Good, you're awake. Now, choose a bottle," Cana spoke up grinning toward him as both she and Bacchus took both the bottles of whiskey. Lucy grabbed one of the bottles of rum and silently wondered if Midnight could actually handle drinking as much as she could. She never expected anyone to keep up with Cana or Bacchus, but…maybe he could keep up with her…maybe? She was after all a Fairy Tail mage herself and everyone knew how much they liked to party and drink. She was going to tell him to grab the other bottle of Rum like herself, but Cana beat her to it and promptly handed the man a bottle of vodka in his hesitation.

"Now, what game should we play?" Cana asked with a wicked smile on her face that left Lucy wondering if the woman was actually drunk.

"Shouldn't we let Lucy pick? It's her birthday, right?" Midnight asked, ignoring the way Lucy quickly turned to stare at him in shock. She knew that he probably overheard it from earlier, but she hadn't expected him to remember.

"Sounds good. So, what's it going to be, Blondie?" Bacchus asked whilst handing out the glasses.

"Um...how about-," Lucy started, but was quickly cut off by Cana.

"In an hour though I get to choose the next drinking game," the brown haired mage said and watched as Lucy raised a brow. Lucy knew that Cana was up to something, but she also knew that this particular card mage wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Alright fine. So, we'll start with Never have I ever," Lucy said eyeing Cana suspiciously.

"You start then Blondie," Bacchus said while pouring his and Cana's drink. Lucy and Midnight did the same for themselves before Lucy began thinking of a good question.

"Never have I ever had sex," Lucy said, a wide grin on her lips as she watched Bacchus and Cana groan quietly. From the corner of her eye she could see Midnight "sleeping". She made a mental note of how the male was also a virgin much like herself. Then again when she actually thought about it she doubted the man had had time to get laid in the past especially since most of his life had been spent imprisoned.

"Really though Blondie? No sex, ever? I understand the sleeping weirdo not getting laid, but you? Fuck, please, let me be your first," Bacchus spoke, but groaned aloud once more when Lucy rammed her foot into his foot once more.

"Alright, my turn then. Never have I ever…thought about having sex with Lucy," she said with a wide grin spread across her lips. The card mage heard Bacchus mumble a few curses under his breath, but that was expected, she was having more fun eyeing the man on Lucy's other side. ' _Fuck_ …' was the only thing that Midnight could think of as he slowly peeked over toward the card mage with slightly bright cheeks. He knew she had done that on that purpose.

"Urg…really Bacchus…I mean I kind of expected it, but…really?" Lucy said, but before she could get much further she saw Midnight on her side raise his glass and gulp his drink down. Lucy blinked once, then twice before allowing her mouth to hang open. She watched as he poured himself a new glass and pretended that he didn't just drink to that. She had no idea what the hell to say to this, literally the only thing that came from her mouth was an unintelligible 'oh…'

"Oh, don't act so surprised blondie, I would have thought he was gay if he didn't drink to that," Bacchus said howling with laughter. "Now let's see…never have I ever given another man a blowjob," he spoke after his laughing quieted down.

Cana shrugged slightly before chugging her drink down and pouring herself a new one, not a surprise of course, but what was a surprise was the fact that Lucy actually drank her cup down too.

"No way!? Really Lucy!? When and with who!?" Cana explained trying her best to hold back her laughter, but failing miserably.

"None of your business," Lucy muttered with a pink face as she poured herself another glass before looking toward Midnight and lightly nudging his arm to inform him of his turn.

"Never have I ever been in a relationship," he spoke and watched as all three people groaned and downed the contents of their cups before pouring a new one for themselves.

"Never have I ever…daydreamed about Laxus's muscles," Lucy said while grinning toward her female friend.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh?" she said before once more emptying the contents of her cup. "Fine then, never have I ever given a blowjob to Natsu," she spoke eyes twinkling slightly when she saw Lucy blush a bright red color, but the blonde didn't lift the cup at all…no one did. "Oh, I see…" Cana said and Lucy already knew what her next question would be and she couldn't help, but try and disappear into her seat.

"Never have I ever lost a drinking contest," Bacchus said simply, a slight grin forming on his lips as all three people drank the contents of their cups before pouring themselves a new one.

"Never have I ever competed in the grand magic games," Midnight spoke trying to resist a smirk when all three people glared at him.

"Dude, that question shouldn't even be fucking fair," Bacchus muttered, but none the less took another shot with both the ladies. Lucy could feel her blood run cold when all eyes fell on her, she knew what Cana was going to ask next and because of that she really didn't want her turn to end.

"We're waiting," Cana said scooting a bit closer to Lucy whom silently cursed under her breath. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this one.

"Never have I ever fought all out against a Fairy Tail mage," she muttered and watched as the two men drank down the contents of their cups…that was expected of course.

"Wait hold on…what about the time you fought Bix…or when I had to fight Freed during Fantasia?" Cana said watching as Lucy's eyes went wide. She had totally forgotten all about that.

"Shit…" she muttered under breath before downing her drink while Cana did the same. She then downed another when Cana mentioned 'punishment' because she told a lie. She couldn't believe she had actually managed to forget about that day…god, she couldn't be that drunk already. There was just no way.

"My turn! Never have I ever given Gray a blowjob," Cana said grinning wide from ear to ear as she stared at Lucy whom after hearing that comment was pulled from her thoughts and turning bright red in color.

"I fucking hate you Cana," she spoke up before picking up her cup and downing its contents while the brown haired mage laughed at her friend.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that with Gray! Oh my god Lucy…I can't…I can't," the card mage said while holding her sides in laughter. Her laughter only growing when Bacchus spoke asking if she and Popsicle boy had really done that. Lucy tried her best to ignore them, but of course that was near impossible. She was thankful when Bacchus finally took his turn and saved her from being embarrassed any longer. They continued this for a while longer before Cana spoke up about the hour being over. She then looked around her, Bacchus was still standing proud with a grin on his lips, Lucy had a faint blush on her cheeks, but was half way to gone since she hadn't taken her eyes of Midnight for the last five minutes. Midnight was pretending to sleep, but the faint blush on his cheeks and slight squirming under Lucy's intense gaze gave him away. And herself? Well, she was pretty drunk, but wasn't even close to tapping out.

"So, for my game, we're going back to my room, but since it's about a block away we have to drink every time someone noticeably checks out anyone in our group," Cana said while grabbing the remaining bottle. "Bacchus, buy us some more alcohol before we leave," she said and watched at the man stood from his seat once more to acquire them some more booze. It wasn't long before he came back clutching about ten different bottles of alcohol against himself. He handed a few to Cana to hold and then did the same to Lucy and Midnight.

By the time the group had gotten back to Cana's hotel room they had already finished two of the bottles of gin. They were checked out way too many times and Lucy had to wonder if she could still count to fifty. She actually attempted to do just that in her head as Bacchus opened the door to the hotel room…she sadly began quietly laughing to herself before she even made it past fifteen. Cana of course heard this laugh and just knew that the girl was only a few more shots away from getting physical with the pale looking man by her side.

It wasn't long before the four of them were somewhat stumbling into Cana's room. Once in the room they all made themselves comfortable on the floor in front of the rather large bed.

"Alright Cana…what…what are we playing now?" Lucy asked speaking slowly since she knew that the words would come out terribly wrong if she didn't.

"Drink or dare of course," the card mage said knowing that Lucy was drunk enough to agree, but not drunk enough to do all the dares…yet. And of course, just like she predicted, Lucy agreed. Bacchus of course agreed and Midnight…well he didn't say anything, just pretended to be asleep against the side of the bed. She took his silence as a 'yes' though.

"Alright, so birthday girl first then?" Bacchus asked.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine," Cana spoke before looking over toward the blonde whom was now eying Midnight's lap, not even paying attention.

"Or not…alright Lucy! Your dare is to make-out with Bacchus," Cana said watching as Lucy jumped when her name was suddenly yelled out before she listened to her dare. She eyed Bacchus for a moment whom was sporting an overly happy grin. No one seemed to notice how the black and white haired mage had actually peeked an eye open, curious to see if she actually would…well, everyone but, Cana.

"No," Lucy said simply before pouring herself a glass of rum and chugging it down.

"Alright…hm…Bacchus, your dare is to strip down and…ask the neighbors for some more booze," Lucy said, but burst out laughing when Cana started laughing. Of course, much to Lucy's surprise and not so much to Cana's Bacchus actually did strip down. Both the girls of course continued laughing as the man left the room…laughing harder when they heard a shot from another man in the room beside their own. When Bacchus finally returned he actually did return with a bottle of what appeared to be Absinthe covering up his junk.

"The man said no, but then the woman said yes," he said grinning ear to ear as both girls promptly began rolling with laughter. He slowly took a seat on the floor, not bothering to put his clothes back on and to everyone's surprise Lucy didn't say anything. "Alright, you there, pretty boy, you're dare is to try and get Blondies top off," he spoke and watched as the man's eyes shot open, a furious blush on his cheeks. He looked at Lucy and watched as she gave a small hic-up before standing up.

"No…Don't…I got this…" the young girl spoke up and promptly began removing her jacket. She didn't notice how Cana was beginning to slowly gather up Bacchus's clothes and the rest of the alcohol or how Bacchus was whistling at her. Lucy threw her jacket to the floor before removing her top and throwing it down into Midnight's lap. He eyed the piece of clothing in his lap before looking up toward the blushing blonde who now sported a dark purple lace bra. He couldn't help, but wonder if her panties matched. He slowly forced himself to tear his gaze away when he heard Bacchus tell Lucy that she should turn around so he could see.

"But why should I show you…I wanna sleep with Midnight…not you…" Lucy slurred out turning her head slightly to look at Bacchus from her peripheral. She of course had no idea what she was saying in her drunken state and nor did she know that Cana had actually slipped onto the bed behind Midnight. The card mage slowly lowered her lips beside Midnight's ear and whispered something to him, watching him light up even further if that was at all possible. Cana smiled lightly at the man before getting off the bed and going to grab everything she had gathered up earlier.

"Midnight, your turn," Cana said watching as Lucy sluggishly turned her gaze back over toward the man. She didn't even notice how Cana was quietly pulling Bacchus toward the door telling him to 'be quiet'.

"Lucy, your dare…have sex with me," he muttered out and for a moment he wondered why the hell he was going along with what the drunken card mage had said. He blamed it on his inebriated state since that was the only logical reason why he would say something so terribly stupid. His mind was fuzzy and he couldn't think straight…hell, his whole body felt completely numb and he doubted he'd be able to get up from his spot on the floor. He thought it was a fucking miracle that Lucy was actually standing…and it was just plain out crazy that Bacchus and Cana had actually managed to sneak out. Where the hell did they put all their alcohol at? How the hell were those two even still alive? Were all Fairy Tail mages crazily good at holding their alcohol? Midnight was pulled from his thoughts though when Lucy took a seat in his lap, a leg on each side of him, and knees pressing into the carpet below them. He closed his eyes, releasing a small breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he raised his hands to her exposed hips and lightly ran circles over it. He felt her shudder lightly under his touch and that brought a small smile to his lips.

"I'll…I will…take that dare…"she said slowly while yet another hic-up escaped past her lips. This was one of the reasons why Lucy hated getting drunk, sure, she was still standing and could probably knock back a few more shots before passing out, but when totally fucking gone she became a complete and utter…well…slut she supposed. It was a miracle she had managed to stay a virgin, what with all the times that Cana got her drunk? She was just thankful that Erza had always been there to save her from doing something that stupid…of course this time Erza wasn't here and the dark haired mage before her was looking terribly sexy. The faint pink on his cheeks were adorable, even if she couldn't tell if it was from the drinking or her, and she could feel his elevated heart beat from below her fingertips as she placed her hands firmly against his chest. She leaned forward ever so slightly, pressing herself further against him, intent on finding out what exactly Midnight tasted like. She stopped though when she noticed that Midnight's hands had fallen from her hips and he was a bit too still for comfort. She blinked in a bit of confusion before she pulled away from him and looked him over. She then said his name a few times…she discovered that the man had actually passed out…fallen asleep. Lucy laughed quietly to herself before gently guiding the man to the floor, laying him out there. She then pulled the blanket from the bed above him and wrapped not only him, but herself up into the blanket. She pressed herself against him and took a small breath through her nose. She would probably never admit it if she were sober, but…

"You smell…very nice Midnight," she whispered against his chest before attempting to snuggle closer into him. She was vaguely aware of how his arm lifted and wrapped gently around her waist as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Clock

A/N: Just so you know, my oc will be making an appearance in this chapter, but this is a Midlu story so you don't have to worry about me having her hog the spotlight lolz. Her part won't be any bigger than Cana's was. Also, I AM A COLU SHIPPER THEY ARE MY OTP! So, having Lucy with Midnight is slightly murdering me on the inside…no matter how cute and amazingly fun it is to write for them . Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this day of Midlu~ Oh yeah, also, this day of Midlu has the theme of " **Clock** ". I wanted to add real quickly that this chapter does have a journal entry from Lucy in it. I purposely made it a journal entry and not a letter to her mom because by this time she had already decided to stop writing letters to her mother. I did not want to backtrack on that because this had been a big step in her character development in the anime/manga. So, that it why it is a journal entry and not a letter to mom.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) still do not own Fairy Tail. So, that means that Colu still is not canon Q.Q The beautiful piece of amazingness belongs to Hiro Mashima and we should all beg him to make Colu canon.

Chapter Two: Something New to Protect

Lucy groaned in a bit of pain as someone banged on her door. _'Whoever is knocking on my door right now has a fucking death wish…'_ she thought to herself before raising a hand to press against her pounding head. She tried to remember what had happened the night before, but a lot of it was still a bit foggy. She remembered leaving the club and coming to Cana's hotel room, but what the hell happened after that? The pounding at the door continued and she heard another voice beside her groan in a bit of pain much like she had done herself. It took her a moment, but she eventually noticed that she was laying on the floor under the covers with another person and she was most defiantly topless. She also took notice to the fact that whomever she had spent the night with was holding her firmly in place against their chest. _'Oh god no…please, don't let it be him'_ she thought to herself before finally willing herself to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was the white of what was part of a fuzzy boa. She didn't even need to see anything more than that to know whom she had slept with. For a second, she actually found herself relieved that it was him and not Bacchus, but that second was the only moment of peace her brain found before it put the pieces together. She was topless under the blankets with Midnight. She was just about to shriek in surprise when someone began yelling from in hallway about breaking down the door in ten seconds. Midnight, of course, finally stirred awake at this and slowly opened his eyes only to find one Lucy Heartfilia wrapped up in his arms. He blushed a bright color of crimson before quickly pushing her away, just in time to listen to the front door slam open and reveal Cana holding one of her many cards.

"You need to get out of the city as soon as possible! I already got a carriage for you and a safe place to stay!" Cana spoke while shutting the door behind her to the best of her advantages. She then quickly strolled to the open curtain on the windows and promptly closed them. Lucy slowly stood up from her spot on the floor wrapping the blanket over her upper half.

"Cana, what the hell is going on? Why do we have to leave?" she asked, pushing her morning experience with Midnight to the back of her mind. She doubted she had the time to be worrying over something like that right now. She would just have to ask questions later.

"The Rune Knight's just showed up in the city and they've been asking about your little boyfriend. Why the hell do they even want him so bad?" Cana said while giving a frustrated sigh completely forgetting about the fact that Midnight was once upon a time a villain. Lucy was going to argue with her on the whole boyfriend comment, but Midnight actually said something first.

"Has she already forgotten that I'm an ex criminal that tried to bring about the destruction of the world by sacrificing you to the infinity clock?" Midnight spoke up and Lucy gapped at him mainly because this was the first time he had spoken so much at once. She then slightly winced at the memories of that time…she had almost completely forgotten that this was the man that had almost ruined her life.

"Probably…" Lucy responded quietly while turning her head slowly away from the man. She of course knew that she had to forgive him the whole clock fiasco, but that wasn't something easily done…when she was sober anyways. "I'm way to hungover for this shit…" she muttered under her breath while raising a free hand to gently pinch at the bridge of her nose. First thing first though, she knew that she had to get ready to leave. _'Damn do I wish I had time for a shower,'_ she thought to herself before excusing herself from the people in the room. Lucy slowly slipped into the bathroom before grabbing the key for Virgo and summoning the pink haired spirit.

"No time for punishment, I need both packs and a new set of clothes Virgo, please," she said quickly, interrupting her friends question before she had been able to voice it. The young woman quickly slipping out of all her clothes, undergarments included. Virgo nodded her head before grabbing Lucy's clothes and disappearing once more. Not even a minute passed before she returned with a pair of matching back lace undergarments, a pair of tight fitting jeans, and finally a light blue t-shirt that showed off a bit of her mid-drift. She placed packs on the floor beside the tub. "Thank you so much Virgo," she spoke happily as the young woman nodded her head and disappeared once more. Lucy double checked her appearance once more and though she was not happy with it she knew that she didn't have the time to make herself presentable. She quickly grabbed her pack before stepping out from the restroom and found Cana peeking out the window while Midnight sat on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Alright, I'm ready to go. How far is this carriage?" Lucy asked and watched as Cana pulled away from the window to look over at her. She tossed the young blonde a rather decent sized sack of Jewels before speaking up.

"It's right outside and it's taking you to the Sabertooth guild. Master called in a favor and they'll be able to house you both there for a few days, apparently they're on good standings with the new council," Cana spoke as Lucy grabbed her top and jacket from the night before off of the floor. She quickly began placing them into her pack as Cana spoke up once more. "Sting asked me to tell you to give him a call once you get about half way there. Also, Bacchus is providing you both a distraction to get out of this city…curtesy of me…so you owe me Lucy. And what I want is details on that little thing you had with Gray, also you have to help me apologize to Bix," Cana said grinning at her friend as she placed her pack onto her back.

"Ugh, fine! Your stuff is in the bathroom and Cana, thanks for all this!" Lucy spoke up as she grabbed onto Midnight's hand and yanked him up from the bed before running toward the door with him.

"Oh, and hey, Midnight, you better take good care of her! We're all putting a lot on the line here for you, especially her, and it shouldn't be any surprise to you, but some people at the guild, namely the rest of her team, don't believe you deserve her help after the whole clock situation. You seem like an okay guy to me now, maybe a bit boring, but if she comes back hurt on your watch don't be surprised if every person in Fairy Tail comes hunting after your ass," Cana spoke before grinning at the surprised faces of them both. Midnight slowly nodded his head in agreement while Lucy muttered out a 'thank you' once more. From there, the two of them quickly took off out of the room. They quickly made their way to the front of the hotel, Lucy hardly aware of how she had a firm grip on Midnight's hand, she was in just that much of a hurry. She didn't realize she was holding his hand until she had to release it to pull herself in carriage.

She tried not to think anything of it, but for some reason the young blonde still found herself turning a light shade of pink. As Midnight tried to get into the carriage behind her he suddenly found himself slightly pulled back by the driver of the carriage.

"Young man, I know that the other mage mentioned taking you to the Sabertooth guild and that's fine and all, but I want to let you know that if I catch any funny business in the back of my carriage I will not hesitate to kick both you and your girlfriend out," the elder man spoke, smiling slightly when Midnight blushed ever so slightly at the insinuations. He didn't have time to argue with the elder man though, so he instead nodded his head and slowly pulled himself up in the carriage once the man had released him. Midnight sat in front of Lucy and closed his eyes once the driver had closed the door to the carriage. The two of them remained quiet as the carriage took off and slowly made way to exit the city.

Lucy spent the first few minutes of the trip doing nothing, but worrying over everything that was going on. Would the two of them make it out of here alright? What would happen if they got caught? _'Well, duh, prison of course,'_ she thought to herself before beginning to question everything once more. What kind of distraction was Bacchus providing? Would he get into any serious trouble? Was her team really that upset with her for helping Midnight? For a moment, the mental image of Erza holding back Natsu and Gray came to mind. She understood why they would want to come out here and get her. She understood better than anyone why they thought she shouldn't be helping Midnight. After all, she was the one who was going to be sacrificed to infinity clock all those years ago. She still had nightmares of being locked up in that thing, watching Michelle (Gonzales) fade away, being useless to help her friends when they needed her most…she could still remember it all quite clearly. And that included the fact that it was Midnight that had been the reason why any of that even took place in the first place.

She slowly glanced toward the man sitting in front of her as she intertwined her fingers in her lap. He was currently "asleep", but she wasn't sure if he was faking it or not. She knew the man liked to sleep, but sometimes she had to admit that it was a bit much…surely, no human actually slept that much, right? Lucy softly bit down on her lower lip, she had decided to give the man a second chance after everything that happened and she wouldn't allow herself to back down, but she didn't like how comfortable she was getting with him. She was getting way to comfortable, way too fast for someone whom had tried to put her to sleep for 100 years in a clock. Not to mention she was getting a bit too touchy with him, she couldn't understand why she felt the need to always want to touch him or even comfort him. Was it just in her nature to be that way? No, right? She had never been that way with Natsu and he was her best friend.

"What happened last night?" Midnight spoke up, abruptly pulling Lucy from her thoughts which earned him a quiet squeal of shock from the young woman.

"Oh um… what's the last thing you remember?" she asked softly as the events from last night slowly flooded back to her. She hadn't thought about it much since they had woken up, but now that he was asking she was slowly gaining back her slightly fuzzy memories from the night before.

"I remember on the way back to the room, some blonde couple came up to ask Bacchus and Cana if they wanted to switch partners for the night," he said while giving a small sigh of disappointment when he realized he couldn't remember past that. "Did we…did we do anything last night?" he asked sending a questioning gaze toward Lucy whom only blushed a bright red color at his question. She really didn't want to be answering this question of his. She had no intention of telling him that she had been prepared to…to…well ride him. Her blush only deepened at the mental image that had formed in her head.

"N-no, we didn't have sex or…anything like that," she muttered under her breath trying her best to hide her blushing face with her hair. She wanted to look up and see if he was as red as herself, but she was afraid of completely giving away her blushing form to him. He wanted to question her a bit more on what happened last night, but he felt as if he continued any further with this conversation then she might burst. So, he gave a small nod of his head and closed his eyes once more resting his head on the back of the carriage seat once more. He was still trying to nurse a hangover after all. Lucy couldn't have been happier when Midnight no longer inquired about the night before, but for some reason the blush stuck on her face a bit longer. After Lucy finally calmed herself down and pushed all mental images of the night before to the back of her head she finally decided to copy Midnight and rest her head on the back of her seat. For once, she actually had to agree that this man had the right idea when it came to napping.

By the end of the day the carriage had finally made a stop in a small little town. From what Lucy could tell it was a town where everyone knew everyone and she could also see some mountains in the distance.

"Why are we stopping?" Midnight asked the driver as he helped Lucy out of the carriage, surprising the both of them with his thoughtfulness.

"I'm not as young as I used to be and as such it's not easy for me to see in the dark! Is that good enough for you?" the elder man asked with a slightly frustrated tone having not like the tone that Midnight had taken with him.

"Ah, no it's okay, we understand," Lucy spoke while reaching back into the carriage to grab her pack before turning toward the inn the man had dropped them off in front of. "Hot springs?" Lucy spoke looking over the sign that was advertising their apparently amazing hot springs with healing properties.

"Ah yeah, I figured your boyfriend might like to enjoy their healing properties. Their famous in these parts," the driver spoke looking over toward Midnight before casting his gaze back toward Lucy whom was once more sporting a bright blush. She couldn't believe how many people had called Midnight her boyfriend in one day…did they like ooze romance around each other or something?! Lucy began to open her mouth to correct the man on his error, but was quickly interrupted by him as he waved a dismissive hand. "Anyways, I'm going to go find somewhere to drink. I'll be back here around 7am to pick you both up that way you'll be at Sabertooth around 3pm tomorrow," the elder man spoke up before turning to get back onto the front of the carriage. He then left the two of them there starring at him as he left.

"Well, I guess we should head inside and get a room," Lucy muttered under her breath before turning on her heal to enter into the inn. Once the two of them had made it into the inn Lucy quickly asked the woman at the front desk for a room with two beds.

"Sorry mam, but we're quite a small inn and our rooms are already booked. I only have one room left and it only has a single bed," the woman said while glancing through her logs to see if she might find any other rooms, but to no avail. _'Fate is obviously conspiring against me,'_ Lucy thought to herself with a sigh, but none the less nodded her head toward the woman.

"Alright, we'll take it. Also, do you all provide room service?" she asked while pulling out the proper amount of Jewels for the woman.

"Ah yes, it's not a wide selection, but it should be enough to make you happy. I hope you enjoy your stay here," the woman said while taking Jewels from Lucy and then handing her two keys. Lucy looked down at the room number on the key before thanking the woman and then turning away. She slowly came back to Midnight's side and gave him one of the spares. The man looked down at the key much like she had done and then turned to leave down one of the hallways. Lucy followed closely behind him.

Once they came to their room Midnight did the honors of opening it up and then upon seeing the one bed he looked over toward Lucy with a slightly raised brow.

"Please, don't look at me like that, it's all they had left…besides it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before," she muttered under her breath while quickly walking passed him into the room to hide her blushing face. She was barely aware of the man as he slowly walked into the room behind her and closed the door.

"I'm going to go ahead and get ready for the hot springs. Mavis knows I need that," Lucy said softly before quickly finding and entering the bathroom with her things. She took a quick shower in order to get all the dirt and sweat off of her body. After that though, the young woman wasted no time in wrapping herself up in a fluffy towel. She then grabbed one of the robes in the bathroom and wrapped that around herself as well. The next thing she spotted were a pair of white fluffy slippers beside where she had found the robe. She gave herself a once over in the mirror before grabbing her keys and exiting the bathroom. She found midnight sitting in a chair in the main room with his eyes closed. If he recognized her presence he didn't make it known.

"I would suggest you use the springs as well since the old man took the time to not only notice you enough to discover your injuries, but actually take us here," she said toward him as she tucked her room key into one of the robe pockets. Midnight didn't respond to her, but she knew for a fact that he had heard her. "I'll help you wrap up your injuries after our soak," she said softly and then finally turned to leave the room.

The walk to the hot springs wasn't too long and the signs that littered the way were actually very helpful, but what did confuse her was the fact that when she made it to the hot spring area they had no male and female signs. All she saw was a sign that said "Enter". She tipped her head to the side in a bit of confusion before finally pushing the through the dark blue curtains and entering the locker area. There she grabbed a nearby locker and rid herself of her robe and slippers placing both into the locker. She kept her celestial spirit keys with her though just in case she needed them for some kind of emergency.

After what felt like an eternity, Lucy finally went out to the actual hot springs and smiled with pure joy when she realized that no one else was here at the moment. She supposed it may have been too early or too late for anyone else to come out here, but either way it made her extremely happy. _'Maybe fate doesn't really hate me as much as I thought,_ ' she thought gleefully to herself before allowing herself to slip into the hot springs. A small relaxing moan slipping passed her lips just as the hot waters made it up passed her shoulders. She sat there like that for a good few minutes before a faint shuffling sound pulled her from her thoughts. She slowly turned and saw the shadow of someone else in the locker area. "Well, it was fun while it lasted," she said to herself and slowly turned her gaze away from the shadow to look up toward the starry sky once more.

In the next minute the person in the locker room had finally come out, but when they noticed Lucy they gave a small curse under their breath and turned back into the locker room. This of course confused Lucy especially since the voice had sounded a lot like Midnight's.

"Midnight…are you…are you in the locker room?" she called out when she saw the shadow once more, but this time it looked like they were gathering up their things and fixing to leave.

"The baths are co-ed. I thought it was strange when I saw no gender specific signs outside," he called back and had he actually been able to see Lucy he would have seen her bright red cheeks. She didn't respond back to him, but for a moment she watched his shadow, contemplating what she was going to next because she was currently conflicted in asking him to join her anyways and letting him go. She was in a towel, but she honestly wished she could just get a bathing suit on before asking him to join. And then she noticed her keys. _'I'm so dumb,'_ she thought to herself before grabbing the key for Virgo.

"Hey, wait a second, Midnight don't go anywhere!" she called out toward him and when he didn't respond to her she took that as a yes. She made quick work of summoning Virgo and smiled brightly when the pink haired spirit appeared once more.

"Are you going to punish me tonight, Princess?" she asked before hanging her head slightly when Lucy declined her again.

"Sorry for bothering you so much recently Virgo, but I just wasn't properly prepared for such a long mission," Lucy spoke before sighing softly.

"It's okay, it's my duty to serve the Princess," Virgo responded almost immediately which had Lucy once more smiling happily at her spirit. She loved her spirits so much and they were always so nice to her.

"Yes well, can you get a swimsuit for myself and Midnight? We hadn't been informed that these hot springs are co-ed," she said and quickly thanked Virgo when she nodded her head before disappearing. She reappeared moment later with a simple white bikini for Lucy and a pair of dark blue swim trunks for Midnight. "Thank you again so much, Virgo!" Lucy exclaimed happily and watched as Virgo once more disappeared after saying her goodbyes. Once she was gone, and the celestial glitter faded, Lucy stood up from the hot spring. She shuddered lightly when the cool night air touched her wet flesh, but she quickly decided to ignore it in exchange for getting changed. She replaced her keys that were currently on the floor with her soaking wet towel.

"Midnight! You have your robe on right?" she called out toward the locker room and smiled lightly when she heard him call the word 'yes' in response. She quickly slid the thin tatami door to the locker room open and found Midnight standing in front of an open locker near it. She had to resist her laughter when she saw him in nothing, but a fluffy white robe, that was defiantly a site she felt she would never see again and it was quite hilarious. Not to mention, he currently had no make-up on which was also a strange sight to behold. _'Holy Mavis, Lucy you need to keep it together…Don't. You. Dare. Laugh,'_ she thought to herself trying her damndest to wipe the wide smile on her lips that was just begging to become a laugh. Midnight turned to meet her gaze, but quickly regretted his actions. He could not fathom how wearing what she had on right now was any better than wearing a towel. Sure, she was covered and she may have been more comfortable in that ensemble, but her whole abdomen was completely revealed to him, as well as her long legs. If that wasn't enough then the fact that her bikini top still showed off an ample amount of cleavage to him should have been, but no it didn't stop there. God forbid it stopped there, the woman just had to go a step further in teasing him and wear something that was thin enough for him to see the perk of her hardened nipples from the cold air hitting her warm flesh. He doubted she was doing this on purpose, but that knowledge did nothing to help resolve the issue growing between his legs. He slowly, forcefully, pulled his gaze away from her which only earned him a questioning stare from her, but thankfully she didn't ask any question about his strange behavior.

"I had Virgo grab a pair of swim trunks for you. She doesn't know your size so, I hope they fit," she muttered holding the piece of clothing out toward him, never taking her questioning stare off of him even as he grabbed the swim trunks without looking at her. "You okay, Midnight?" she asked since this was the first time he was refusing to look at her. Sure, sometimes he'd pretend to be asleep, but normally when they engaged in conversation he had no qualms with looking her in the eyes. Or at least that's what she had noticed so far. He slowly nodded his head, but didn't speak up, not trusting his own voice. "O-Okay…call me if you need me," Lucy said slowly, but for a while she didn't take her eyes off of his form. She eventually came to the realization though that he wasn't going to be able to change with her in the room with him and slowly left the locker rooms. The moment she left Midnight released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

 _'_ _That was kind of weird even for him…,'_ Lucy thought to herself as she slowly slid back into the warm water, placing her keys on the ground near her and turning slowly to stare back up at the starry sky. She only tore her gaze from the sky when she felt the waters shift as Midnight entered into the springs with her. She slowly turned her attention over toward the other mage, watching as his face scrunched up ever so slightly, probably a discomfort from the spring waters hitting his open wounds. She noticed that the water didn't discolor which was an obvious sign that the bleeding had stopped, but she would still wrap his wounds after this. She didn't want to risk any kind of infection. Lucy continued to watch him as he moved to the opposite side of the spring, sitting in front of her. She wasn't aware that she was even starring at him until he raised a delicate brow at her.

"Oh, um…sorry I was just thinking about your wounds," she muttered out before slowly pulling her gaze away from the man. She once more turned her head upward and looked toward the bright stars. The two remained in a comfortable silence for quite some time with her watching the skies above and him leaning back with his eyes closed.

"I'm…sorry," he said finally breaking the silence as he looked toward her, watching as she quickly brought her neck down to look at him, surprise clearly found on her face. She hadn't been expecting him to speak, much less was she expecting an apology, she wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for.

"For…what exactly?" she asked raising a curious brow toward him before a thought struck her… _'is he apologizing for what happened back then?'_ For a moment, she actually wanted to laugh for even thinking such a thing. It seemed highly unlikely that this man would ever apologize for his actions back then because then it would mean that he regretted doing what he did. It would also mean that he knew his actions were wrong. A large part of her actually wished that that was what his apology was for because if he knew what he did was wrong then…that would mean that he really was trying to change if not already changed. It would also make her want to try that much more at protecting him though she highly doubted he needed her protection.

"Back then when I…tried to sacrifice you to the infinity clock…I was…wrong," he spoke quietly, but still loud enough for the little blonde to hear his words. He had to admit it wasn't easy apologizing, admitting his mistakes and taking responsibility for his actions, he hoped he never had to do that again. He had never planned on apologizing to Lucy in the first place, heck, he had never thought he'd see her again, but as fate would have it he somehow managed to get his life tangled up with this girl's once more. If he had been watching her when he apologized he would have seen the shocked look that over took the woman's face. He would have also saw how that shocked face quickly turned to that of one with a soft smile. She couldn't believe that he had actually apologized to her. She had heard this apology a million times before, people feeling bad after having attempted to torture or murder her, but for some reason his struck a chord with her. She slowly swam over toward him, ignoring the fact that he refused to look at her now, stopping only when she was finally able to wrap him up in her arms. He froze against her, face turning a pretty shade of red as she pressed her wet being against him. It took every bit of will power for him not to get a nose bleed from the hug, but then she had to go and whisper in his ear. He clenched his fists at his sides afraid to touch her for fear that he might do something terribly inappropriate, if the slight tightening in his trunks wasn't inappropriate enough already.

"Forgiven and forgotten Midnight," she whispered in his ear, her breath lightly tickling it and only adding to the growing problem in his pants.

"…M-Macbeth…," he said slowly when he heard her use his nickname.

"Alright then, Macbeth," she spoke happily pulling away from him, but leaving her hands still gently placed on top of his bare shoulders. She looked over his face for a moment before raising a brow at his brightly colored face. "Are you okay? Is it getting to warm in here for you?" she asked moving her hands upward, fingertips brushing lightly over his flesh as she moved to gently press her hands against his cheeks, holding his face in his hands. He finally turned his gaze to meet her own mainly because of the fact that she was forcing him to look at her, mind you she was gentle, but still forceful. He saw the concern in eyes, the light blush that dusted her cheeks, and the way her teeth gently bit down on her lower lip. That was all it took for his self-control to momentarily slip. He pushed away from the wall of the spring and quickly stood up to wrap her up in his arms, catching her before she fell back into the water. Lucy gasped lightly in a bit of surprise at the sudden hug, but softly laughed at just how well…soft the ex-criminal was. She hadn't expected anything like this to take place, but it was a nice surprise so she slowly raised her arms and returned his hug. She never once thought that this hug simply took place because he had lost control of his overwhelming urge to hold her…he doubted he would ever admit that to her either.

"Thank you," he spoke in an attempt to cover up his mistake and of course she bought it. The young woman slowly pulled away from him before smiling happily back up at him.

"No problem, just you know let's not try and sacrifice me to a clock again…or anything for that matter," she said laughing lightly as she pulled herself out of the spring and grabbed her keys. "I'm going to head back to the room. You coming?" she asked looking over toward the male who gave her no response; instead, he simply followed her actions and exited the spring.

Ten minutes later and Lucy was exiting the bathroom of their room. She was now sporting a white tang-top and short pink shorts. "Thank Mavis for Virgo, right?" she said looking over toward Midnight whom had also changed into some comfortable sleepwear, a white shirt and black sweats. The man didn't respond to her, but he did nod his head in response. "Anyway, I already ordered some food from room service for us, so I hope you're not a picky eater or anything," she spoke up and Midnight watched her from his seat on the bed as she rummaged through her pack until she finally produced her communication Lacrima. "I'm going to go ahead and call Sting, let him know that we'll be arriving at his guild tomorrow at three," she continued as she walked over to the bed and easily grabbed herself a seat beside him. Lucy connected her Lacrima to Stings.

"Hello? Sting? You there?" she spoke in the Lacrima waiting for someone to respond, but when someone finally did respond it was a woman she didn't know at all.

"Who are you? Master Sting isn't here right now, something about preparing for some guests," the woman spoke. Lucy looked her over for a moment, brightly colored orange eyes and messy light brown hair resting on her shoulder. _'Yep, defiantly not a face I know,'_ Lucy thought to herself before realizing that she was staring, but just as she was about to open her mouth to speak she saw a strange puncture mark on the girls neck. It appeared fresh and small wisps of black surrounding it in a circular form. Lucy knew exactly what that was, it was a mating mark performed by the dragons, she had seen Levy's when Gajeel had claimed her. _'Judging by the fact that those are shadows around her wound I'm pretty sure she belongs to Rogue,'_ Lucy thought before mentally congratulating the quiet shadow dragon slayer.

"Um…hello…? You okay?" the woman asked successfully pulling Lucy from her thoughts.

"Ah, yes, sorry, can you hand the Lacrima to Rogue then?" Lucy asked and watched as the woman raised a curious brow.

"But I don't know where he- oh wait, that's right, that mating connection thing. How did you know though?" the brunette asked with a curious ring in her voice.

"My friend is mated to the iron dragon slayer," Lucy explained simply and smiled lightly when the woman responded with a simple 'oh' before she closed her eyes and focused on finding her mate.

"Ah! Found him! Give me a second," she spoke to Lucy and then the next thing Lucy saw was the floor as the girl ran through the guild halls. Lucy barely heard a set of doors open before she saw concrete which meant that the girl had run outside.

"Oh, Sting there you are! I didn't know you took Rogue with you," Lucy heard the woman speak and her smile could only slightly grow at the fact that the girl had found just the person she needed to speak with. Lucy couldn't hear the response of Sting, but from what the girl said she imagined it had something to do with the fact that she was holding his communication Lacrima.

"Yeah sorry, I was cleaning your office when some blonde girl called looking for you," she said while Lucy watched a masculine hand cover the screen.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner then?" the blonde male muttered and this time Lucy couldn't hear the woman's response.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" Sting spoke after having finally adjusted the Lacrima so the two could look at each other properly.

"I wanted to let you know that we'll be arriving tomorrow around three. Is that time alright with you?" she asked and watched as the male thought on it for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

"Yeah, that time should be fine. Should give me enough time to figure out where I'm going to get a second room for your partner," he spoke, but raised a brow when Lucy shook her head no at him.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Macbeth and I can share a room or a bed or whatever. We've had some rather strange circumstances so we've been sharing a bed for the last two nights," Lucy responded and watched as Sting laughed at her words.

"Macbeth? I was informed his name was Midnight? And you sure Natsu's alright with that?" he said laughing harder when the blonde puffed her cheeks out at him, but was taken by a bit of surprise when a new face found its way onto his Lacrima. Midnight having slightly pushed himself on screen.

"It's Midnight to you," he muttered before pulling away from the screen and disappearing. Sting actually laughed harder when he saw Lucy raise an arm and lightly push her companion before telling him to 'shut up'.

"I wish Natsu could see this, he'd be so pissed," Sting said laughing louder when Lucy went through the trouble and flipping him off through the Lacrima. The conversation was soon cut short though when a knock resounded from Lucy's end.

"Oh, foods here. Alright, so real quick Sting, tomorrow at three and tell Rogue congrats for me!" she said watching as Sting nodded his head a few times toward her before the two finally said good bye and hung up on each other.

Lucy quickly moved from her spot on the bed and rushed over to the door, swinging it open as soon as she stood in front of it. There she found a woman holding two trays of food and Lucy had to mentally remind herself that she actually didn't buy that much since Natsu wasn't here with her. It was kind of strange being on a mission without him. The woman spoke up, giving Lucy her total and pulling the blonde from her thoughts. Lucy nodded her head before opening her pouch of Jewels. She pulled out the proper amount, plus a small tip, and then took the trays of food from her. The two women thanked each other before Lucy closed the door and made her way back over toward Midnight on the bed.

"You eat fish right? I just ordered some Salmon and rice…oh, and Miso soup," she muttered while setting both trays down on the nightstand beside the bed. Midnight didn't verbally respond to her, but she did notice him nod his head from the corner of her eyes. Lucy slowly began to prepare the food for the two of them, but as she went to set it down on a table she realized that their room didn't have a table. She sighed lightly thoroughly surprised that the room didn't have a table. "Wanna join me on the floor?" she asked since she had no intention of eating on the bed. She wouldn't have minded eating on the bed, but she didn't want to risk spilling any of her soup onto it. Midnight raised a curious brow toward her. "Oh, don't give me that, I just don't want to spill the soup on the bed or something," she muttered, but smiled when she finally saw the male slide out of bed and sit on the floor. He propped his back against the side of the bed, nodding his head in thanks when she handed him his food before taking a seat in front of him. The two of them ate in silence with their respective bowls and plates beside the both of them. Lucy had to admit it was a little bit nerve wrecking eating in silence like this. She had grown so accustomed to eating with her friends and Mavis knew how loud they could be. Not to mention Midnight appeared to have manners while he ate. He wasn't scarfing his food down, taking bites too big, or talking with his mouth full. So, even though the silence was nerve wrecking she had to admit it was nice eating with someone who wouldn't embarrass her or run up her food bill. Besides, it was cute watching him take such small and delicate bites with that little grain of rice on the side of his mouth. _'There I go again with that cute shit…I really need to cut that out,'_ she thought to herself while leaning forward slightly, not noticing how Midnight was now watching her with a curious gaze.

She raised her free hand, the one not gripping onto her chop sticks, and gently took the grain of rice on his face between her index finger and thumb. Her fingertips lightly brushed against the corner of his lips and by this point Midnight had already turned a light shade of pink. Lucy stared at him finding herself unable to pull her gaze away from his, her hand only centimeters away from his face and still clutching onto the little grain of rice. At this moment, for some reason, the overwhelming urge to run her fingers through his hair washed over her, but she knew she had to fight that, she knew she had to fight the urge to touch him general. _'Come on, Lucy, pull yourself together,'_ she thought to herself before taking a small breath and then finally pulling her hand away from his face.

"Y-You had a grain of rice…," she muttered out slowly, trying hard to ignore the fact that her cheeks had heated up and turned a light shade of red. She couldn't believe how much she found herself blushing around this man, it was absolutely ridiculous to think that she could have fallen for this man, even just a little, in such a short period of time. Midnight slowly nodded his head at her reasoning before finally pulling his gaze from her form and beginning to eat once more. Lucy on the other hand lowered her gaze to the grain of rice between her fingers. She didn't want to just throw it on the floor, but at the same time she was far too lazy to walk to the other side of the room to throw it out. So, she did what she thought was totally logical and ate it before continuing with her own food, all the while completely unaware of the reflector mage that was now staring at her once more. He couldn't believe she had been okay with just eating something that had been attached to his face. He had to force himself to not think too deep into it and continue eating once more.

After the two had finally finished eating Lucy gathered up the dishes while Midnight slipped back into bed. He sat there, watching as Lucy gathered up all the dirty dishes before taking them outside. She put them out in the hallway on the floor beside their door believing that an employee would stop and take it probably sometime in the morning. She eventually turned back into the room though, closing the door behind her before she went to gather her first aid supplies.

"Come on, we need to get your wounds cleaned up and bandaged. I know the bleeding has stopped, but I don't wanna take any chances," she spoke softly, facing him with bandages in one hand and antiseptic spray in the other. Midnight resisted groaning aloud in annoyance, never having been a fan of receiving medical attention. He knew it would be pointless to argue with her though especially when he saw the look on her face. So, with a small sigh he slowly turned his back toward her and removed his shirt. Had he been paying attention to her he would have noticed how her cheeks lightly heated up and how her teeth gently sucked in her lower lips, nibbling on it as she ogled the muscles that made up his back. She tried desperately to ignore the pounding in her chest as she crawled up onto the bed behind him. She started with the antiseptic spray making sure to coat even the smallest of his cuts. She heard him gasp softly in a bit of surprise when the cool liquid hit the warmth of his back, but outside of that he remained quiet. After Lucy had finished with the spray she grabbed the bandages and once more bit down on her lower lip as she grabbed one end of the bandages and then wrapped her arms around him. They both felt her breasts press against his backside, but he didn't make any kind of comment, hell, Lucy was wondering if he was actually breathing. She supposed she should be grateful that he wasn't going to make a comment because she could just imagine someone in her guild making some perverse comment about the whole situation if they had been him. She quietly asked him to hold that end of the bandaged against him and when he did as she asked she quickly began wrapping him up. Neither was aware of how the other was blushing or how the other felt as if their heart might burst from their chest. _'For the love of Mavis, Lucy, get a hold of yourself, this isn't your first time bandaging a man up…fuck, why does his touch feel hotter than Natsu's?!'_ she thought to herself when her fingers once more brushed his lower abdomen. _'God, I don't know how much self-control I have left. Please, fucking let her be done already or I won't be held accountable for what I do next,'_ he thought to himself watching as her small hands came to his front for the last time before she finally tied the bandages tightly at his side.

Once Lucy had finished bandaging up her companion she turned away from him trying to hide her ever blushing face away from him. The two said nothing to each other while Lucy gathered up the remaining medical supplies and packed them away back in her pack. When she returned she found Midnight with his back turned toward her under the covers of the bed and though she was sure he wasn't asleep yet she didn't want to bother him, but she also wasn't very tired yet. So, she moved toward her pack and shuffled around in it until she found her journal, pen, and small lighting Lacrima. She had been neglecting her journal for the last few days, but she supposed it was time to write in it again. Lucy quickly turned off the main light before turning on her small Lacrima. The dim light would be enough for her to write or read by, but not enough to bother her sleeping partner. After that she slowly slipped into bed beside Midnight, sitting up and propping her back up against the bed post, pulling up the blankets to her waist line. In this position she gave Midnight once last glance before opening up her journal and beginning to write.

Midnight woke up sometime in the middle of the night with something prodding into his backside. It wasn't painful, but it was uncomfortable enough to wake the poor man up. The first thing he noticed was that the room was still dimly lit by Lucy's Lacrima and the next thing he noticed or rather heard was her light snoring. _'Did she fall asleep while writing?,'_ he asked himself before reaching beneath his side and grabbing whatever it was that was prodding into him. It was her pen, so, of course that answered his mental question. The man slowly sat up, placing the pen on the nightstand before turning to look over at Lucy. She was hunched over with her neck hanging downward, her journal was resting in her lap and the Lacrima she was using on her opposite side. Midnight sighed lightly before reaching over for her journal intent on closing it and putting it with the pen he had just placed on the table, but something caught his eye. It was his name. She had been writing about him. He mentally cursed for not having closed it sooner because now he felt rather conflicted about reading it or not. He knew it was wrong to read someone's journal like that, but at the same time he was rather curious about what she had to write about him. He stared at his name for a moment longer before finally giving into his urge. He supposed what she didn't know couldn't hurt her, right? He gently took the journal from her lap before carefully reaching over her and grabbing her Lacrima. He placed the Lacrima beside himself before slowly looking down at the journal in his hands.

 _Dear Stress Reliever,_

 _I've been ignoring you for the last few days, so, sorry about that, but it has been rather hectic. You see_ _Midnight_ _Macbeth fell into my life…again. You remember him, right? He was the narcoleptic mage who tried to sacrifice me to a damned clock, but even before then his guild had attempted to kill my team. Yeah, well, anyways, he's in my life again, but not in the way you might think, he's actually a lot nicer now. He came into my room to hide from some rune knights a few nights ago and well…he was injured badly and he looked…scared. I think it's because he was afraid of being imprisoned again, but…because of that I ended up helping him. I mean, I couldn't just very well leave a comrade like that, right? Right. Well, he wasn't exactly a comrade at that moment, but he is a part of Jellal's guild and Jellal is a comrade…so, by default he's a comrade. Okay, so maybe I may have just been making up excuses at that time, but the point is he's a comrade and a friend now. He even went ahead and apologized for everything that happened with the infinity clock. So, you know I'll do everything I can to protect him._

 _It's a lot different traveling with him than with the team since he's so quiet and team Natsu is so…not quiet. I can't decide if I like this change of pace or not, but on the plus side he's pretty cute…okay fine, he's a fucking sex god reincarnated and fighting the urge not to touch him is hard as hell. Do you know how close I was to having sex with him the other night? If he hadn't passed out drunk I probably would have lost my god damned virginity. Damn it, where the hell is Erza when I need her?! Oh right, this is a solo mission, so, no Erza here to hold me back from sleeping with men when I'm plastered. Fucking joy. Please, don't let me get stupid drunk again while Erza isn't around. I want to be able to wake up the next morning and actually remember what my first time's like and be all 'yeah, that was great wanna go for round two?' Anyways, tomorrow morning we're heading to the Sabertooth guild and I need to wake up early so, I'm going to have to cut this short. I'll give more details on this whole mission next time._

 _Lucy_

 _Reminder! Have Virgo snap a picture of Macbeth in his swim trunks next time…preferably when he's not watching…Mavis help me, please, there is something seriously wrong with me._

Midnight openly blanched at the content of the page before him. He could not believe that one Lucy cursed a lot more than she let on, two Lucy almost had sex with him, and three Lucy actually thought he was attractive. He knew his face was bright red, but he didn't bother trying to hide it, it wasn't as if anyone was actually around or awake right now to see his brightly colored face. He slowly peaked over at the little blonde sleeping at his side, studying her face first, her blonde locks of hair had fallen in her eyes, her pink lips were slightly parted, and her cheeks where somewhat pink. The man licked his suddenly dry lips as his eyes travelled lower than they should have, but at this point, no matter how hard he tried, he doubted he could stop himself. He allowed his eyes to rake over her breasts which were thinly covered by her tang-top, the shirt riding low on her breasts and giving him a slight view of her white lace bra. His fists tightened around the sheets below him before he finally tore his gaze away from her breasts. He could feel the problem growing in his pants and he tried his best to stop thinking about what those breasts would feel like in his hands, he really did, but then the little blonde beside him just had to go and torture him further.

"…Macbeth…" she moaned out, it was a quiet moan and had he not been right beside her he might have missed it, but fortunately or unfortunately (he wasn't sure), he had been beside her and he did hear. _'No…she didn't…did she? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,'_ he thought to himself before peaking over toward her once more. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed in color and her face was slightly scrunched in a look of pleasure. She was having a wet dream…of him. And the fact that she had just pleasurably moaned his name made that perfectly clear. He silently cursed under his breath before finally giving into his urges. He stood from the bed, walked over to her side and ever so slowly laid her out on the bed before he pulled the covers up to her chin. He looked over her one last time before quickly taking his ass to the bathroom. He promptly shut and locked the door behind him. No way was he going to be accidently caught jerking himself off if the blonde decided to wake up because that was something he would rather not have to explain himself for.

The next morning the two woke up an hour before seven and they spent it together in an awkward silence. Neither one of them wanted to talk to each other, both thinking about what had happened the night before. _'Lucy, you fucking perv! How could you have a wet dream right next to him!? Fuck, what if he heard something?!'_ she thought to herself peeking over at him from behind her towel as she dried her hair. She had just finished taking a shower and he was getting his stuff ready to take a shower himself. _'God, I can't believe I did that last night. What if she heard me? Is that why she's been so fucking quiet all morning?'_ he thought to himself glancing over at her as he made his way toward the restroom. Of course, as soon as he did he caught her staring at him and both of them blushed a bright color before quickly turning to look away. _'Fuck…'_ they both thought in perfect unison.

By the time Midnight had stepped out of the bathroom Lucy had already gathered all their things and packed them away. Or rather she sent most of it with Virgo. "Uh, tell Virgo I said thanks for cleaning my clothes," he spoke trying to break the awkward silence because for once in his life he actually wanted someone not to be silent around him.

"Y-Yeah, I'll let her know," Lucy spoke looking down at the clothes that Virgo had also brought her. She was now wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of matching black boots. She had on a long sleeve pink shirt, but that couldn't be seen under her white hoodie; apparently, Sting's guild was located out in those mountains and it was going to be getting colder real soon. It wasn't long before the two slowly departed the inn and stood outside waiting for the driver to come and pick them up.

"What's up with the awkward air around you two? Something happen?" he asked once he finally appeared and stepped around to open up the carriage door for the two of them.

"N-No! I mean, uh…it's nothing," Lucy said stepping into the carriage after Midnight had taken his seat inside. Of course the older man didn't believe a word the girl said and decided to laugh at their awkward silence and strange blushes.

"Must be nice being young and in love," he said before shutting the door and giving neither of them the time to argue with him.

"W-What a joker he is, huh? Young and in love…us? Yeah, right," Lucy said, but her voice was strained and her cheeks were a bright pink color. Midnight couldn't help, but wonder if she actually meant those words she spoke because from what he could tell (and what he read last night) the girl in front of him actually did like him at least a bit. He didn't respond to her though and instead closed his eyes intent on sleeping for the rest of the trip. _'Mavis, I can't wait to get to Sabertooth and get away from this awkward atmosphere'_ Lucy thought to herself while pulling her gaze away from his sleeping form.


	3. Chapter 3: Pin-up

A/N: So, I really hope you all don't mind the whole OC business, but whatever it's my story anyways…right? Right. I don't really have much to put up here, but I do want to thank everyone who has kept up with me so far. I especially want to thanks those that have left a review…I love getting those~ Anyways, just to let you know that the theme for this day is " **Pin-up** ", so without further ado let's get this show on the road.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) still do not own Fairy Tail. So, that means that Colu still is not canon Q.Q The beautiful piece of amazingness belongs to Hiro Mashima and we should all beg him to make Colu canon. Seriously, everyone, go message him right now and demand that Colu.

Chapter Three: Let the Tigers Come Out and Play

Lucy looked up from her issue of weekly sorcerer as the carriage came to a stop. From what she could see through the window it seemed that they had finally arrived at the Sabertooth guild hall. It looked as impressive and imposing as the Fairy Tail guild and she secretly found herself missing her home even though she had only been gone for about four days now. Lucy gave a small sigh before she finally put her magazine away. She reached out an arm and lightly shook her sleeping companion, smiling softly when he looked at her through tired eyes.

"We've arrived," she spoke quietly just as the door to the carriage opened and revealed the elderly driver with a proud grin on his face. Lucy smiled back at him before she quickly moved from the carriage and looked around the surrounding area. The Sabertooth guild stood large and proud…fierce even and it quite literally reminded her of a proud tiger. The guild seemed to stand alone from the city that they has passed about ten minutes ago. _'Jeez, if only Fairy Tail had this much space. We might be able to better contain Natsu's constant fighting,'_ she thought to herself, but was pulled from further thinking of the pink haired mage as Midnight came up to stand beside her.

"So, you wanna explain how this guild is able to keep the eyes of the council off of them?" he asked, eyeing her for a moment before she gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Beats me," she spoke simply and slowly turned just in time to watch the elderly man climb onto the front of the carriage. He told the two of them to take care and stay out of trouble, to which Lucy responded she would try. He had been a friendly old man despite his constant thinking that she and Midnight had been in some kind of strange relationship. She took a small breath once the elder man had traveled a good distance away. Lucy had never been to the Sabertooth guild, so, the experience was more than just a little nerve-wracking. It took her a solid minute before she had finally decided to move forward, Midnight following closely behind her.

"You wanna go shortstuff?!" a very strong and very masculine voice rang out over any other sound as Lucy and Midnight approached the door. The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Lucy.

"Oh please, meat for brains you aren't even worth the time," another voice responded, this one was feminine and also sounded slightly familiar to Lucy. The next sound to resonate was the sound of what could only be described as a bone breaking punch or maybe it was a kick, Lucy wasn't sure. She was however sure of the fact that in the next moment she was being pulled off to the side by Midnight and just in time too because the door she had been standing in front of just flew off its hinges as a small person came flying out with it. Lucy stared in surprise as the young woman slowly stood up from atop the door. "Alright, you tone deaf piece of shit you asked for this!" the girl spoke up and Lucy could do nothing more than stay planted in her spot with surprise written on her face. The girl she remembered as the one who had answered the Lacrima the other night…only she hadn't expected the girl to be so well…childish. She had the body of Wendy and Lucy immediately frowned at the idea of Rogue mating a twelve year old. Of course, she quickly threw that idea out the window because that was simply preposterous. She watched as nine small globes appeared behind the woman before she charged forward intent on taking down whomever her opponent was. She didn't make it too far though because before she even made it back to the door a hand emerged from the shadows and grabbed her ankle. She fell forward, landing face first on the ground as Rogue slowly emerged from said shadow. And he emerged just in time to catch one Ogra before he went flying across the continent. Sting slowly following after the large man, laughing when he saw his partner with one arm outstretched holding a groaning Ogra and the other hand holding his mate upside by her ankle as she struggled to keep her top from flashing everyone.

"Can you two go a single day without fighting? For Christ's sakes we have guests," Rogue spoke up, with what could only be described as a scary and shadowy aura surrounding him. Lucy could do nothing, but laugh at this scene before her because it reminded her so much of her guild. The little girl and Ogra were like Natsu and Gray it seemed like, Rogue looked like Erza constantly stepping into the fights, Sting was like master Makarov trying to stop the fights, but maybe enjoying it too much and then there was…

"Jeez, you two. One day you'll both learn your lesson," another woman spoke while walking up to Sting's side. Lucy immediately recognized her, it was Yukino, the woman that reminded Lucy a lot of herself. The white haired woman slowly looked over toward the giggling blonde before her face lit up. "Lucy-sama! You're here!" she spoke happily and left Sting's side in favor of rushing over toward the blonde woman. The two women immediately hugging each other, ignoring the way Ogra and the smaller woman were reprimanded by Sting and Rogue or how Midnight seemed to be asleep standing up. As the two women pulled apart Lucy noticed something on the side of Yukino's neck, it stuck out just barely from the woman's clothes, but just as Lucy was going to address the situation Sting and the other three came forward. The two dragon slayers standing behind the two 'culprits' with a rather intimidating expression.

"I'm oh so very sorry honored guests," the two culprits spoke up, apologizing in one of the most insincere apologies Lucy had ever heard in the entirety of her life. Of course, this didn't go unpunished, the both of them were wacked upside their heads by the two dragon slayers and at this Lucy lost herself in a fit of giggles once more. She latched herself onto Midnight, using him as her support as she leaned forward and held her stomach with one hand. The others joined her in her laughter, even Midnight had the barest of smiles on his lips, but none of them knew exactly what was so funny…they just felt the need to laugh with her. _'This really is just like being at Fairy Tail,'_ she thought to herself as she tried to quiet down her laughter.

It took a while, but eventually the lot of them had finally quieted down and made it inside the guild. Lucy had Yukino sitting on her right and Midnight on her left, in front of her was the small brunette from earlier, and in front of Yukino was Ogra. Rufus who had joined them once they all sat down and took a seat in front of Midnight and Sting had gone off to speak with a guild member about fixing the door. Lucy did take notice to the empty spot beside Yukino though and she imagined that Sting would sit there.

"Oh, hey, hey, I almost forgot! My name is Aya, one of the strongest mages in Sabertooth!" the small brunette spoke up excitedly while smiling largely at Lucy and Midnight, waiting for a response from one of them, but before they could get a word in Ogra had snorted at her comment on being one of the strongest. "What was that you oversized lightning rod?!" Aya spoke up and turned a heated glare toward the larger man.

"Aya," Rogue spoke, saying nothing more than her name, but the underlying threat sent a chill down the spine of every mage at the table. The small brunette whined like a small child before pointing out that the 'big gorilla' had stated it and from there Ogra and Aya got into another argument with Rogue trying to shut them both up without the use of force. Lucy used this moment to discreetly eye the mark on the small mages neck before the thought of what she had seen on Yukino came back to mind. _'No…really? Sting and Yukino?!'_ Lucy thought to herself before she chanced another glance at the spot on Yukino's neck, but the strange thing she had seen had been covered by her clothes once more. She figured it wouldn't hurt to ask, but just as she was going to speak Yukino spoke instead.

"So, what happened to you and Natsu? I always thought the two of you would be together Lucy-sama. Not that you two don't look cute together or anything," Yukino spoke smiling happily, but the suspicious glint in her eyes did not go unnoticed by the young blond.

"What are you talking about? Macbeth and I aren't…," Lucy started, but paused, for the first time since she sat down she had suddenly become aware of a slight pressure on her left shoulder and a feather like touch on her neck. "He's sleeping on my shoulder isn't he?" Lucy said with a small sigh while trying to ignore the laughing of the others around her. Yukino nodded her head slowly and watched as Lucy slowly turned to gently wake up the sleeping mage. "Macbeth…why don't you try resting your head on the table?" Lucy asked when she saw him open his eyes, half lidded and sleep deprived. How a mage that slept as much as he could have a sleep deprived expression she would never understand.

"But the table isn't comfortable," he stated simply before yawning softly and that small sound was all it took for Lucy to momentarily lose her cool. _'God damn, he's adorable,'_ she thought to herself before raising a hand and gently grasping the side of his head. She slowly guided his head down into her lap before she could even comprehend what it was she had just done. The two mages blushed a bright red color when they finally wrapped their minds around her actions, lucky for Midnight his blush was hidden from the others, unlucky for Lucy's hers was not, but she still tried to play it off.

"So, Yukino, I had a question for you," she asked and watched as the white haired mage went from a look of shock to her normal pleasant smile. "I was wondering…are you mated to Sting?" Lucy continued and watched once more as the woman's facial expression changed to that of embarrassment. She also noticed how the table had gone extremely quiet, where she once heard Rufus and Rogue trying to stop Aya and Ogra from fighting she found…silence.

"I knew it!" Aya shouted rather loudly before looking at Rufus and promptly held out her left hand.

"Yukino has not yet confirmed or denied it, you can wait to hear her answer," Rufus spoke and slowly turned his gaze over toward Yukino, but her expression said it all. So, slowly he pulled out a small pouch of jewels and handed it to the young mage. At this point Sting had finally made his way back over to the group and sat next to the blushing Yukino.

"So, I hear we've been found out," he spoke, but he seemed a lot more relaxed about the whole situation than Yukino did. That is if the way he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer into him was any kind of proof.

"Anyways, Rogue, I'm going to go collect the rest of my winnings. I'll be back in a bit," Aya spoke up before pressing the palms of her hands to both sides of the males face. She forced him to look at her before quickly and gently kissing him. Lucy held back her laugh at the childlike kiss the small girl gave her mate. The young brunette jumped away from the table soon after that and Lucy couldn't stop herself from smiling. She had absolutely no clue that she had been running her fingers through Midnight's hair, courtesy of the fact that she could literally see romance in the air between all the couples. Or maybe what she was seeing was the blushing faces of one celestial mage and one shadow dragon slayer.

"Well, to answer your question Lucy, yes, we were mated on the same day as Rogue and Aya," Sting spoke, ignoring the way Yukino and Rogue only seemed to blush even harder at his statement.

"Seriously? Is there anything you two _don't_ do together?" Lucy asked before raising a brow at the surprised and blushing faces that had turned to face her. It took her a moment, but she eventually realized what she had just implied. "No, I didn't mean to say that you all had like some huge orgy or something, but like…," Lucy trailed off now turning an even brighter shade than Yukino had as the mental images came rushing at her all at once. She cursed her over active imagination.

"That's quite an interesting thing you're onto their blondie," Sting spoke and Lucy blanched at just how deep in thought Sting seemed to appear, but the look only lasted so long because in the next second he was flying from his seat, courtesy of Rogue's fist.

"Ouch! Dude, I was kidding, come on, who would want to see Aya naked! She's like a ch-," Sting started, but upon seeing the frightening aura surrounding his friend he quickly shut up. From there it was just an all-out brawl between the two of them.

"Should we…stop them?" Lucy asked wincing slightly when she saw the slightly pained expression on the blonde guild master.

"You would do well to just ignore them Lucy," Rufus spoke, but when a sudden beam of light suddenly struck his chair and knocked him over he took back his words. "If you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to," he spoke up and gently placed his hat on the table, from which Lucy had noticed how it had been slightly damaged in the fall. The long haired mage slowly left the table to join the two dragon slayers in their brawl.

"Well, no point in letting them have all the fun," Ogra spoke up with a wide grin before giving a snap of his fingers. Lucy watched in slight horror and fascination as Aya, whom had been on the far side of the guild was suddenly struck with a bit of black lightening. The large male at the table quickly finished whatever it was that had been in front of him before leaving to join a very pissed off Aya on what could only be described as a battlefield.

"Does this…happen often?" Lucy asked while turning her gaze over toward Yukino. The white haired woman merely nodded her head before advising that Lucy simply ignore the brawl. Of course, that was easier said than done when a projectile came flying at her head. Only it never hit her, instead it seemed to hit some invisible force and bounced right back into the rambunctious crowd. Lucy never even saw the thing coming at her, but Yukino certainly did and the sudden look of surprise on her face had Lucy wondering if everything was all right with her fellow celestial mage.

"H-How did you do that Lucy-sama!?" the woman spoke up with amazement still settled into her eyes.

"Um…do what exactly?" Lucy asked while raising a brow at the white haired woman.  
"The-the beer mug that was coming for you head! It suddenly just bounced off some invisible wall and went flying back into the crowd!" she said excitedly thinking that Lucy may have discovered some new kind of celestial magic or something. Of course, Lucy had no idea what the woman was talking about, but from the sounds of it, it sounded almost like someone had reflected some beer mug that was going to hit her head. At that thought Lucy slowly turned down to look at the mage in her lap, she had her fingers still tangled in her hair, but she decided to wonder about how her fingers got there later.

"Macbeth…did you?" she asked while still looking down at the sleeping mage. He didn't respond, pretending to still be asleep, but Lucy was sure he was the only explanation to the phenomenon that had just taken place. She was going to press further for an answer from the mage, but her friend pulled her attention away by speaking her name. "Oh, no, sorry, it wasn't me. It was Macbeth," Lucy spoke while raising her free hand to point down at the mage in her lap.

"But isn't Macbeth sleeping?" Yukino asked while eyeing Lucy with a bit of suspicion.

"It's Midnight to you," the male mage spoke while raising his head ever so slightly to glare at Yukino before he plopped back into Lucy's lap. Yukino blinked a few times in surprise before she started laughing and congratulating Lucy between breaths.

"Oh yeah, hey Lucy-sama, I was wondering about something…," Yukino said once she had finally stopped her laughing fit. "Aya and I have a shoot and interview with Sorcerer magazine, something about being two of the only three females in the guild. They asked Minerva, but she turned them down. Not to mention she's on a really long mission right now. Anyways, did you wanna tag along? I'm sure they'll give you some Jewels for coming and Sabertooth will be able to make it well known that we're on good standings with your guild," Yukino spoke all while keeping a small smile on her lips, but near the end her smile faltered for a second. She watched yet another projectile from the fight fly at Lucy's head and once more the thing went flying right back into the fight hitting her mate on the back of his head instead.

"That's it…" Midnight spoke before leaving Lucy's lap, a rather pissed off expression taking over his face. Not only were these people completely oblivious to the fact that they had already almost hurt Lucy twice, but they had also interrupted his sleep…twice. He went to join the others in the all-out "playful" guild war. Lucy was vaguely aware of his cackling, and somewhat, evil laughter escaping his lips as he entered the battle.

"Maybe we should relocate?" Lucy asked and smiled slightly when Yukino nodded her head in agreement.

"I can show you to your room…if you'd like?" Yukino asked as the two girls stood up. It was now Lucy's turn to nod her head at the white haired woman. She followed closely behind her friend as she explained that Lucy and Midnight would both be staying in the same room within the guild.

Lucy stopped when she saw Yukino stop at a door and slowly open it up. The room inside looked a bit like a smaller version of her apartment. From where she stood she could see the main living room, a tan couch sat in front of a decent sized television and there seemed to be a door to the right of her. She would bet money that that was the linen closet and that the kitchen was right behind the main living room. So, to prove her theory she slowly stepped in and opened the door on the right. It was indeed the linen closet and then upon going further into the place she saw a small kitchen behind the main room. There was also a small hallway right in the blind spot of the front door. There were two door in that hallway, the first one she opened on the left side was a small bathroom; clean and sparkling white. The second door at the end was a small room, a full sized bed sat in the corner and a four drawer dresser across from it. On the end of each bed was a nightstand that also sported an extra drawer for their use. After finishing her inspection she finally moved to go and rejoin Yukino whom had taken a seat on the couch.

"This is perfect! I'm seriously surprised you guys have something like this here," Lucy said while taking a seat on the couch beside Yukino.

"Oh, Sting had this place made for those nights were he had to stay and work on papers and what not," Yukino replied happily, smiling lightly over toward her friend, happy to have another female in the guild even if only temporary.

"Speaking of Sting, I here he's on really good terms with the new council or something?" Lucy asked and watched as Yukino burst out laughing leaving the blonde mage to wonder what she had said wrong.

"Is that what they're saying? Oh jeez, no, I'll tell you what really happened. You see the chairman has a daughter that apparently fell in love with Rogue during the grand magic games, something about dark, brooding, and mysterious, I don't know. I prefer the more cheerful men like Sting and Natsu. Anyways, when she approached Rogue with her feelings he told her he wasn't interested and she took that…well, halfway decent. And by halfway I mean, she accepted his dedication to his guild and want to be single, but on the same note she began having him watched," Yukino said watching as Lucy gasped in a bit of shock.

"What? No fucking way, what's so great about Rogue anyways? Did I miss some memo or something?" Lucy asked, it was a big enough surprise to think that he had somehow snagged a mate, but to think that he had some girl vying for his affection even before then? What the hell had she missed?

"Shh! Lucy-sama, let me finish!" Yukino whined while holding a hand over Lucy's lips to stop her from speaking further. When she was sure Lucy wasn't going to speak anymore she slowly removed her hands. "Anyways, of course the guild noticed the way Rogue always had someone watching him, but we all just ignored it. The guy watching was with the council and he wasn't doing any harm, so we thought there wouldn't be any damage, but then Rogue met Aya and you know the whole dragon mating thing, right?" Yukino asked Lucy and watched as the young woman nodded her head at the sudden question. "So, that didn't take so kindly to the chairman's daughter and she actually hired a group of dark mages to get rid of Aya and kidnap Rogue," Yukino spoke, but once more had to stop when Lucy began laughing.

"You're kidding right?! Who the hell would try to kill a dragon slayer's mate and then kidnap him?! Oh my god, I remember when mating season happened with Gajeel, he was growling at any man that came within three feet of Levy," Lucy spoke, but had to constantly stop so she could laugh or clutch her sides.

"Hey! This was a really serious fight Lucy-sama! Aya and Rogue really did almost die! Aya came back in critical condition and you know if one mate dies the other dies," Yukino said before Lucy began poking her cheek.

"That may not have been funny, but come on, how often did Rogue growl at Sting? Or even Sting at Rogue when it was you?" Lucy said while still poking her friend's cheek. The white haired woman soon remembered how many fights the two boys had been in and how hilarious it had all been, but she still didn't want to laugh. So, she ended up making some really strange noises as she tried to hide her laughter.

Once the two girls had finally quieted down once more Yukino finally continued. "Anyways, when Sting got wind of what happened to his guild mates he quickly went to speak with the Chairman. The man had been totally embarrassed, not only that, but Sting demanded that the woman be properly punished for her crimes. The Chairman didn't want that and so he struck a deal with Sting. He would make sure that the council always turned a blind eye to Sabertooth and its actions, as long as it wasn't something terrible, he would also make sure his daughter didn't get out of hand again. In return Sabertooth would put this all behind them. Of course, if Aya and Rogue died none of that deal mattered and he told the Chairman that if his Nakama died because of this he would come back demanding blood. Luckily, Rogue and Aya pulled through and now Sabertooth is free of the eyes of the Council and they overlook any destruction we cause," Yukino finally finished and Lucy could only stare at her with wide eyed before finally she began laughing again. _'Jeez, if only this could have happened to Natsu,'_ Lucy thought to herself while wiping the tears from laughing too hard from her eyes.

"Oh yeah, about that modeling job, I'll go with you! When is it?" Lucy spoke up once the girl's laughter had finally died down to a calm.

"It's tomorrow evening. Sting and Rogue will be coming too, well Sting is and he'll force Rogue. Midnight can come too!"Yukino said.

"Well, I would love to bring Macbeth, but Rune Knights still wonder the major cities and though they may not come out to your guild, I don't want to cause problems by bringing him in a large city…with Rune Knights," Lucy spoke before giving a small sigh and allowing her gaze to drop toward the ground.

"Oh well, we can always just hide his appearance. One of the models, Sherry, I think, let me borrow this ring and it completely changes a person's appearance," Yukino said and smiled brightly when Lucy suddenly looked up in surprise, but it only took a moment before a happy smile spread across her face.

"How did Sherry get that? I hear their super rare especially here in Fiore," Lucy said while watching Yukino shrug her shoulders.

"Apparently, Ren gave it to her whom received it from Ichiya, whom got it from Master Bob," Yukino said before adding that it didn't really matter where it came from. The point was that they had it. The two girl continued talking like this for quite some time, laughing lightly as they exchanged stories and blushing when the other mentioned a man of interest to them.

Time skip

"Oh, Sting is coming back up, so I imagine the others are with him," Yukino spoke before rushing over to the front door and opening it up. She made it just in time to see a small group of four people round the corner, laughing slightly when she saw Sting with a slightly bruised cheek. Lucy of course joined in the laughter when she saw Sting's face.

"Did Ogra get a lucky shot on you too?" Yukino asked.

"Hell no, pretty boy over there reflected a random attack over in my direction," Sting grumbled before glaring over toward Midnight who was having his injuries checked out by Lucy.

"Hm, everything seems alright, but you should have taken it a bit easier," Lucy muttered under her breath before gently pulling his shirt down and then raising a hand to run her fingers through his hair to which both blushed and turned away from each other.

"Ah, Aya don't close the door behind you. I have the bar attendant bringing up some drinks for us," Sting spoke while taking a seat on the floor in front of the couch. Rogue beside him gave a small sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How much did you ask her to bring up?" he asked, a slight bit of irritation easily seen on his face.

"Just a little I swear…," Sting said, but sighed lightly when he felt Rogue's eyes harden into a glare on him.

"Um…Ogra's got three barrels of what I imagine is spiced Rum since this is Sting," Aya said from her spot at the door. She could easily picture the look Rogue was currently giving Sting as of right now and it was quite hilarious in her mind. Once Ogra had finally dropped off the alcohol, Lucy slowly tried to retreat with Midnight, but she was quickly pulled back onto the couch by Yukino.

"I am not handling this alone Lucy-sama," she hissed toward her friend, whom actually scared Lucy if only just a bit.

"Mind if I join in?" Ogra asked, looking toward Sting for approval.

"Sorry, need you and Rufus to watch Frosch and Lector tonight," Sting said while shrugging his shoulders lightly. The larger male gave a small sigh of disappointment before agreeing and then leaving the scene, which only caused Aya to snicker as she took a seat on the couch. _'Oh Mavis, please, not another night of drinking,'_ Lucy thought to herself while looking down at Midnight whom was currently sitting on the floor in front of her. He sat in the space between her legs with his back propped against the couch, his eyes closed and his neck craned downwards as he slept. Or maybe fake slept…Lucy went with the fake sleeping since it seemed more likely. She slowly peaked over at the others, Yukino sat with her thighs resting on Sting's shoulders and her calf's against his chest. He sat much like Midnight in the space between her legs and for a second Lucy found herself glad she was wearing pants unlike Yukino. Aya sat on the other side of Yukino, but she was sitting Indian style on the couch and rubbing Rouge's shoulders for him. _'Is-is this…a couples…night?!'_ Lucy thought to herself before her cheeks lit up a bright red. _'No way, no fucking way, Macbeth and I aren't an item! I don't care how much we look like one, we're just not!'_ she finished thinking to herself, but she immediately blanched when Sting stood up from his spot and spoke.

"Well, I guess we can get this couple's night on the road," he said while grabbing a few cups from the kitchen. He then proceeded to use the faucet on the side of the barrels to fill up the cups and hand one out to everyone.

"But…Macbeth and I…we aren't…oh, whatever," Lucy spoke sighing lightly when she realized no one was listening to her. It had been like this since she started her trip with Midnight. No one listened to her when she tried to explain that she and the reflector mage weren't an item and he never bothered trying denying anything either

"No way Sting, I don't wanna start with bullshit. You and Rogue just cheat by looking for signs of lies, like elevated heart rate," Yukino said, puffing her cheeks even further when she heard Sting fight with her a bit more on it. She was not going to budge because she knew that was just his way of getting her and the others super drunk, super-fast.

"How about we try that Jenga or king game again?" Aya suggested which got her a small groan of aggravation from her mate.

"You know we should save that for last Aya. The last time we tried that game sober it got ugly…real fast," Yukino said sighing softly at the memories of Sting and Rogue getting super pissed about the things their mates had to do.

"You know what, why don't we go ahead and give this King game a try?" Lucy asked and watched as everyone quickly turned to look over at her.

"Alright, fine, but don't complain if you have to do something weird Lucy-sama," Yukino spoke before gently standing from the couch, careful not to step on any of the boys. Lucy watched her as she disappeared behind her, into the kitchen, only to reappear moments later with all the supplies. She handed out a piece of paper and pen to everyone before she took a seat in her original spot. As everyone began writing out all their orders on a corner of the paper Yukino began marking all the lots. Once she had finished that she quickly began writing out her own order and then collected everyone else's. She then placed all the order into an empty tissue box.

"Well, good luck everyone!" Yukino said, trying to ignore her own beating heart as everyone grabbed a random lot from her hand. After a few seconds, no one spoke up stating their declaration as king.

"Well, who the hell got the king?" Sting spoke up looking between the faces of everyone else. Everyone besides one narcoleptic mage stated that they were not king. Lucy slowly looked down at the mage that slept between her legs with his head hanging down. She gave a small sigh before gently shaking him awake.

"Macbeth, you're the king, right? We need you to pick from the box," Lucy said and watched as the tired mage nodded his head and slowly reached his hand into the box.

"Number 2 and 4, heated make out session, go," Midnight spoke before tossing both the king stick and the order into Yukino's lap. He then slowly closed his eyes and attempted sleep once more.

Lucy looked down at the number in her hand before breathing out a sigh of relief. The number five was written on her stick. She slowly turned to the others to see what they got, but the moment she turned her head she immediately looked away. There by her side was one Sting and Yukino engaged in what could only be described as a heated make out session. She swore she could hear the white haired woman moan quietly before they finally pulled apart.

"For the love of Mavis, who the hell put that in there?" Lucy asked and watched as the woman who had just been passionately kissing her mate raised her hand.

"To be honest, I didn't think it was going to be Sting and me," Yukino said before eyeing Midnight and Lucy with a look that could have competed Mira's 'I just found a new ship' look. Lucy found herself shuddering, not only because of the look Yukino was giving her, but because she was rather afraid of what else was written in that tiny little box. Yukino gathered everything up once more before starting the next round.

"Oh thank god," Aya spoke before holding her lot out revealing that it was marked with the word 'king'. "Number 1 and number 3, reveal the first embarrassing secret that comes to mind," the small mage spoke and laughed lightly when she saw the hilarious faces of both Lucy and Yukino. The blonde mage remembering a particular dream she had just the other night and the white haired mage remembering the first time she saw Sting in the nude…she had passed out. Both girls quickly decided that they would not reveal those secrets out loud and chugged the contents of their drinks. They then refilled their cups and repeated the process of preparing for the next round.

"Oh, I'm king again," Midnight spoke looking down at his lot and ignoring the way Yukino glared over toward him. If he kept getting king all night then the chances of him doing something with Lucy was going to be impossible. "Number 4 must remain topless for the remainder of the night," he spoke, smiling slightly when he watched the woman's eyes bug out in slight horror.

"Alright first, who the hell is the pervert that put that in there? And second, who got number four?" Lucy asked, her voice angered at first, but shifting to curiosity at the last question. After Lucy had finished speaking everyone began to reveal their numbers discovering that it was none other than the shadow dragon slayer who had the number four. He gave a small sigh before standing up and removing his upper layers of clothing.

"Yippee! A half-naked Rogue for the rest of the night, thank you to whoever put that order in there!" Aya spoke happily as her mate took his seat once more, folding his clothes and placing them beside him.

"You're fucking welcome," Sting spoke up, clearly upset that it was Rogue who had been given this particular order. The girls could only laugh at the way his plans had backfired on him. They then repeated the process to start the next round.

"Number 1 grope number 5 for ten seconds, number 5 must allow it," Yukino spoke before glancing down at Sting's number, noticing the bold number one on his lot, he was thankfully neither number one or five. She then heard Lucy mutter a quiet curse, but before she could ask which number she had Aya spoke up, "I'll murder the both of you," she said simply and that was all Lucy needed to hear before downing her glass with Rogue. Yukino could only sigh in disappointment and attempt to ignore the glare that was thrown her way by Lucy. It wasn't her fault that she wanted Lucy, the woman whom was like her sister, to hurry up and get someone special in her life. The game between the six of them continued like this for quite some time before they all decided to play one last round…of course, but this time they were all shit faced drunk.

"You guys….you guys are really good…at holding your alcohol," Lucy said while brushing her fingers through Midnight's hair…as she had been doing for about the past hour.

"Eh, Lucy-sama…your stick, what does your stick say?" Yukino spoke leaning on the back of the couch with a bright red face. She was clearly as wasted as the rest of them.

"Um…number 3," Lucy said while squinting at the lot in her hand as if the big and bold number was hard to read.

"You're supposed to go fuck your boyfriend's brains out then," came surprisingly Rogue's voice whom had somewhere in the middle of the game gained quite a mouth.

"But...I only want Yuki-chan!" Sting spoke before turning around and promptly clinging to her waist.

"Oi, you're not…at least I don't think you're Lucy's boyfriend," Aya spoke from her spot in Rogue's lap, where she had been since the middle of the game when the shadow dragon slayer had suddenly became terribly aggressive.

"Oh…well that makes me so happy. Yuki-chan make love to me then," Sting spoke up before Lucy turned into a giggling fit across from him.

"I thought…the man, he's supposed to make love to the woman," Lucy spoke between laughs.

"But I don't…what do I do Lucy-sama? I don't wanna hurt her," Sting mumbled with a slur in his voice.

"Huh? Eh…Macbeth…you know how right?" Lucy said, gently shaking the reflector mage until he spoke some non-sense in his sleep, not comprehending anything that was being said around him. He had passed out drunk quite a while ago and how the game continued with one less person was a miracle in itself.

"G-Good, so we'll show Sting-kun what to do then," Lucy said as if the multicolored haired mage before her had given the answer 'yes'.

"Really?! Thank you Lucy-sama!" Sting spoke up before promptly standing up and then moving slowly toward the bedroom, leaving one passed out Yukino on the couch.

Lucy slowly nodded her head before standing up and slowly following Sting into the other room while muttering for Macbeth to hurry up. Of course, the man didn't budge and continued to sleep on.

"Sting-kun…I think Macbeth isn't coming," Lucy said having waited a few seconds in the room already. Sting didn't respond though; instead, the only sound coming from him was his heavy snoring. "I'll just…I'll go get him," Lucy said simply as if the man was still awake before turning to leave the room. She didn't make it far though, having tripped over her feet in the hallway and then passing out in a drunken stupor on the floor, mumbling about how the carpets smelled like cotton candy.

The next morning or rather midafternoon the group of them finally began stirring awake.

"Ugh…not again…" Midnight muttered as his eyes slowly fluttered open. This was the second hang over he had this week…and the week wasn't even over yet. He had never been much of a drinker before, but it seemed that sticking with Lucy meant getting drunk more often than he ever would have imagined. The reflector mage slowly looked around, squinting his eyes since the lights above were only increasing his headache. He found a half-naked Rogue and Aya cuddling into each other not far from him and passed them, Lucy was sleeping in the hallway. He was also slightly aware of Sting's loud snoring from somewhere in the bedroom. Yukino was asleep on the couch. The next few things he noticed was that the microwave in the kitchen was beeping every few seconds, a sexual scene was depicted on the wall in front of him, two people were arguing right outside the front door, and his pants were currently missing in action. _'What the hell happened last night?'_ he thought to himself before willing himself to get up…he really needed to find out what the hell happened to his pants. Of course, before he even made one single step, two people came in from the front door. It was Ogra and Rufus. They both took one look at Midnight, whom had no pants, and then took a look around the room before giving a heavy sigh.

"Well, at least Rogue and Aya are actually half way to decent this time," Ogra muttered while Rufus closed the door behind them.

"I'll get Sting," Rufus said slowly before moving passed Midnight into the other room.

"And I'll help this one find his pants," Ogra muttered under his breath before setting out to help Midnight find his pants.

"Hey, pretty boy…why the hell are your pants in a tub of ice water?" Ogra asked as the two men looked down at the bathtub.

"I have no clue," Midnight said before sighing lightly and reaching forward to pull his pants from the water. He also pulled the plug to begin draining it out.

"I'll see if Sting has a pair of sweats you can borrow," Ogra muttered before leaving the room and heading into the bedroom with Sting and Rufus.

"Still not waking up?" Ogra asked while opening the drawer to one of the nightstands.

"No and I've even tried punching him," Rufus said before a girlish shriek came from down the hall. It effectively startled everyone awake, even Sting quickly stood up in a fighting position as if ready for some kind of fight, ignoring the way his head pounded and his body ached.

"Sting, chill. I think blondie just discovered her boyfriend and his morning wood," Ogra said when Lucy quite literally shouted 'where the hell are your pants?!'

Ogra quickly grabbed a pair of gray sweats from the drawer and left the room, leaving Rufus to nurse Stign's hangover, well, attempt to nurse the man's hangover.

Lucy stormed out of the bathroom just as Ogra came forward with the pants. The reflector mage quickly took the clothing from him and shut the door.

"What the hell?" Lucy asked once she had made it into the living room, Rogue and Aya were getting dressed, sex scenes were drawn on the wall, and the distinct smell of something being burnt hung in the air.

It defiantly took a while, but eventually everyone was finally seated in the living room while Rufus cooked behind them in the kitchen. The drunkards having refused to go down into the noisy guildhall until their headaches died down at least a bit.

"Alright, so…who remembers what from last night?" Lucy asked while looking at the pained filled faces of all her friends. She imagined she looked somewhat similar to them.

"Um…I remember Rogue taking my shirt off and cursing at Yukino for putting that order in the box," Aya stated while trying to hide her head in Rogue's side in an attempt to block out the "blinding" lights from above.

"My apologies, but I have warned you all several times about what happens when I have too much to drink," Rogue said while gently stroking the brunette's hair. "Also, I recall Lucy changing her order last minute to 'remove Midnight's pants'," Rogue said and watched as two mages in particular lit up quite a pretty shade of red. Well, at least that explained why Midnight had lost his pants, but it still left how they got into the cold tub of water a mystery.

"I remember…I remember Sting stating he was hungry and then trying to heat up some leftover chicken in the microwave," Yukino stated, sipping on a cup of water.

"Is that what the disgusting piece of burnt shit was?" Ogra said before glaring somewhat over toward his guild master since it had been him who had to clean up after the blond male.

"That drawing…Midnight did it when he was ordered to," Sting muttered while pointing toward the sex scene that still hadn't been cleaned up at all. No one had even attempted at trying to remove the permanent marker. Sting effectively avoided Ogra's glare by looking over toward the narcoleptic mage whom was now staring at the drawing with red cheeks.

"I remember Lucy being ordered to make a drunk call to someone she knows and telling them that she loves them," Midnight muttered under his breath before he finally turned his gaze away from the crude drawing.

"Yeah, I remember that too, but I didn't take the dare…really though Macbeth? We have to work on your alcohol tolerance," Lucy said softly before suddenly feeling the eyes of everyone on her form. They were all waiting to hear what she had remembered from last night, but she honestly didn't want to say anything. "I remember being ordered to have sex with Macbeth," she stated in something of a whisper, cheeks bright red and looking anywhere, but at Midnight. She couldn't figure out how she kept getting put into those weird kind of situations with the reflector mage, but at this point she was positive everyone in the world was plotting against her. Clearly, they all saw something between the two of them that she was still blind to.

"Anyways, you all need to hurry up and eat. The appointment with Sorcerer magazine is in about 2 hours," Rufus spoke from the kitchen before stating that the food was finally ready.

Time Skip

"Natsu! Lucy! What a pleasant surprise! I hadn't been told you would be attending today!" a photographer stated while looking over the two mages whom had tagged along with Yukino and the others.

"…Yeah," Natsu stated before moving to one of the chairs in the back of the room, behind the cameras, and then promptly falling asleep in it. Lucy could do nothing more than blanch at the sight of Natsu sleeping in the chair. She had discussed this with Midnight before they had left, that if he was going to use the appearance of Natsu then he was going to have to act like the man. That one word response and then sleeping in the chair was nothing like Natsu at all. _'Damn it all! If only the ring wasn't set up to take on only the appearance of people you know!'_ Lucy thought to herself while mentally pulling her hair out.

"He um…he isn't feeling well," Yukino chimed in while smiling brightly toward the reporter whom only looked toward Lucy for some kind of weird confirmation. The blonde woman merely nodded her head and silently thanked Yukino for covering up for them.

"Yeah, we took a train to get over here and he still hasn't been able to get over his motion sickness," Lucy added on while trying to force a convincing smile on her lips.

"Well, okay then. Are you going to be joining the Sabertooth girls for their shoot?" the man asked and Lucy could practically see the hope filling in his eyes.

"Yep!" Lucy said excitedly before she was ushered into the changing room with the other two women; meanwhile, Sting and Rogue took a seat beside a certain sleeping mage.

Sting grinned slightly before raising a hand and poking into the sleeping man's side. He continued to do this until Midnight actually opened his eyes and glared toward him. He wasn't happy when people interrupted his sleep, but it seemed like this Sabertooth guild was intent on never letting him get a good day's sleep again.

"You might not want to sleep through this one," Sting spoke up, a sly grin forming on his lips as he ignored the annoyed sigh that came from his partner on the other side of Midnight.

"I don't understand the thrill you find in attending every swimsuit shoot Yukino signs on for. You act as if you are unable to bed her whenever you please," Rogue spoke up while giving his partner an annoyed look. The blond male merely shrugged his shoulders before giving a response that Midnight paid no mind to. The reflector mage was far too busy thinking about what Rogue just said…swimsuit shoot…did that mean that Lucy was going to be coming out in one of those skimpy little swimsuits of hers? Midnight swallowed hard as the memories of the time at the springs came to the forefront of his mind. All the sudden this building was way too hot and he was wearing clothes that were a lot more revealing and cooler than he was used to. He was soon pulled back to reality though when Sting slung an arm around his shoulders.

"You know, you're really red in the face," he said, the sly grin having never left his lips, even when Rogue slapped his hand away from Midnight.

"You're really not one to run your mouth. As I recall you were just as red when you first attended Yukino's shoot," Rogue said watching as his partner glared at him. Of course, the staring contest was thankfully not allowed to go any further than that because the lights around them slightly dimmed, Lucy and the others finally coming onto the set. The fake beach that had been set up behind them looked almost real. Yukino was dressed up in a little white two piece, her chest barely fitting into the top piece and answering the question of who had the bigger breasts between herself and Lucy. She had a pretty black sarong tied at her hips. Beside her was Aya, dressed in a black one piece with a colorful beach ball in her hands. And then there was Lucy, the person Midnight found himself staring at most of all. Her swim piece matched Yukino's in color and style, but she wore no sarong; instead, a sun hat adorned the top of her head and her hair was thrown up into some kind of messy bun.

"This totally isn't fair," Aya muttered before raising both her hands, dropping her beach-ball and quite literally began poking the breasts of the two women beside her. The two women squeaked and jumped away from her, Lucy going as far as to lightly smack the smaller girl over her head. One of the cameramen caught the beach-ball and brought it back to Aya before announcing that they were going to start taking the photos.

From there, the day was spent with Lucy and the two other women doing all sorts of different poses, answering questions, and Midnight trying to ignore the growing problem in his pants. He noticed that a lot of the photos were rather innocent, but then some were bordering nudity. One in particular was with Aya untying the straps to Lucy's bikini top and her struggling to keep it up before she revealed too much. Then there was the Popsicle and to be quite honest Midnight had never thought it was possible to be jealous of a Popsicle. He luckily wasn't the only one though because Sting had made it quite obvious that he had found the whole thing rather attractive and Rogue had even turned his eyes up away from his book for a split second.

On the way back to the guild, Midnight found himself rather surprised that he enjoyed the whole event. It wasn't too noisy so he could nap whenever he felt like it, Rogue and Sting weren't so bad as company (most times), and Lucy kept smiling over toward him. The only real problem he had with the day was the fact that he was constantly being questioned and called Natsu; apparently, his strange behavior had warranted a lot of concern from the employees.

"Hey, Midnight…" Sting spoke, pulling the dark haired mage from his thoughts. Midnight slowly turned to the male, looking him over while he eyed the girls up ahead as if a bit suspicious of them. "So, anyways, I grabbed this from one of the photographers while the girls were doing their interview," Sting said before producing an envelope and handing it to him. He also did the same for Rogue, but the shadow dragon slayer merely sighed and stuffed it away in one of his hidden pockets. Midnight on the other hand gently opened the envelope and removed its contents. Of course, upon seeing what exactly it was he openly blanched at the sight. It was Lucy, licking a red Popsicle, its sticky juices staining her white swimsuit and dripping into cleavage. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he quickly looked toward Sting with an expression mixed between shock and embarrassment. He didn't know how Sting was able to convince the photographer to give up these photos and he didn't know if he should even have this particular photo. If Lucy caught him with this photo…what would she say? She was barely dressed, her cleavage was covered in a red sugary substance, and her pink tongue was barely peeking out from behind her lips as she went to lick the frozen treat. She looked like a pin-up model, but he supposed that was the point of her career with Sorcerer Weekly. He gave a small sigh before placing the photo back into its envelope and just in time too because Lucy had somehow come up beside him. Or rather Sting and Rogue had ditched him to join Yukino and Aya up front.

"What you got there?" Lucy asked while gesturing toward the envelope he was trying to force into his pocket.

"Something Sting gave to me," he muttered trying hard not to tell her that it was a photo of herself, but his blush betrayed him.

"Oh, so it's a photo of me. The Popsicle, right? Sting just showed off the photo he got of Yukino," she said, but just as she finished speaking she burst out laughing. The face Midnight made was priceless and she wished she had had a camera on her so that she could have taken a photo of him. As her laughter died down a sudden idea stuck her and though it would be a little bold or even forward of her she supposed it would be worth it.

"I'll let you keep it, but in return I get a photo of you in a pair of swim trunks later," she said before flirtatiously winking toward the crimson faced mage. Another giggle escaped from her lips as she reached down to grab his hand, pulling him along, in a hurry to catch up with the others. _'Lucy Heartfilia…just flirted with me…of all people,'_ was the only thing Midnight could think as the little blonde tugged him along.


	4. Chapter 4: Copy

A/N: So, here we are with the next chapter and I hope you all have been enjoying it so far. Thank you so much to anyone whom has left a review…I love getting those~ Oh yeah, guys in this chapter things start moving along in the whole Midlu aspect and I would like to point out I don't see Midnight as a man with a lot of sexual experience. I mean, outside of spending most of his life locked up he never struck me as someone who gave two shits about getting laid. So, sorry if he seems a little more ooc than usual. Anyways, just to let you know that the theme for this day is " **Copy** ", so without further ado let's get this show on the road. **Warning** : Crack pairings everywhere in this chapter because crack pairings is the best~

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) still do not own Fairy Tail. So, that means that Colu still is not canon Q.Q The beautiful piece of amazingness belongs to Hiro Mashima and we should all beg him to make Colu canon. Seriously, everyone, go message him right now and demand that Colu. It would be nice if we could at least get one scene where they have a decent conversation with each other.

Chapter Four: Gemini just Spells the Word Trouble

Lucy stared up at the exposed chest in front of her while laying with her side against the bed. A whole week had already come and gone since she and Midnight arrived at Sabertooth. And somehow this sight was becoming something of a routine for her to see every morning. So far, the week had been pretty fun minus the fact that she had to at times explain why "Natsu" wasn't his usual self. This guild had so far been like a second home to her and she had to admit it was rather easy to get into, given the fact that that they acted a lot like her own guild. They weren't exactly amazing when it came to holding their alcohol, probably because they had no one like Cana, but it was fun out drinking people for a change. She and Yukino were able to hang out pretty often as well and Lucy was beginning to see the white haired mage more and more like a sister. Of course, as great as it was to see her there were a few downfalls…like how on more than one occasion she would just be casually walking down a hall and then suddenly hear the woman full on moan Sting's name. Safe to say that not only did she discover that those two had no problem having sex in the guild, but they were loud about it too. Lucy had nightmares of that noise now.

She also became rather friendly with Aya, but more often than not the little girl was too busy picking fights with Ogra to really have a decent conversation with. One of the most surprising things yet was actually the fact that she had become good friends with both Rufus and Rogue. The two of them were actually easy to make conversation with and were intelligent to some degree unlike a few other people she knew, but she wasn't going to name anyone just yet. She also discovered that Rufus and Ogra were actually an item. She remembered choking on her strawberry smoothie when she first found out. Apparently, only a few people knew about this little detail since the two of them were not quite ready to come out. As for Midnight, the two of them were getting along pretty decently and were more or less inseparable, but that was more so due to the fact that the narcoleptic mage stuck by her like a toddler stuck to his mother. He always kept an eye on her and if she was out of sight he quickly came to find her. The only time he didn't have an eye on her was when he got pulled into one of the Sabertooth guild brawls…something she had yet to experience herself…thankfully. And probably the most surprising thing that had happened to Lucy in this last week was the fact that she was…casually flirting with Midnight. She had even started entertaining the idea of what a relationship might be like with him. It would probably be a bit of a hassle since he was still a wanted man after all, but she was sure with enough effort they could make it work. And if she had to be honest with herself…he was worth the effort. Lucy mentally laughed at herself, mainly because of the fact that a little over a week ago she never would have considered the reflector mage as "boyfriend material". The man had definitely changed into someone more trustworthy, if the fact that he currently had his arm tightly wrapped around her waist wasn't proof enough. Speaking of which, Lucy really needed to get up and pee at the moment and his arm was doing nothing to help her predicament.

Lucy slowly tried to wiggle her way out of the man's embrace, but failed miserably. She wasn't sure when this whole cuddling thing had started, but if she had to guess than it would have had to have been the night after their first night here. She could clearly remember waking up to a bit of a shock that morning, but it wasn't as if she was actually opposed to the idea. The position was never something terribly intimate, no tangled limbs, no morning wood pressed to her rump, it was always just a firm arm wrapped around her waist. Lucy slowly raised a hand to poke into Midnight's side. The newly complicated morning routine was about to start a.k.a waking Midnight up before noon. The man was easy enough to wake up on days where they actually had a set schedule, but if nothing was planned prior…good luck getting him up before noon.

"Macbeth…seriously, I need to get up," she muttered while still poking him in the side. _'As much as I would love to stay here, I really can't,'_ she thought to herself and continued to poke harder into his side, but nothing was working. Seriously, the man slept like the dead. "If you don't wake up soon I will resort to drastic measures," she said while her pokes grew ever faster, but not even the change in pace woke up the man in front of her. She held her thighs tightly together in an attempt to stop her bladder from relieving itself all over the bed. She would sooner die than piss on the bed while sleeping with another person. _'Jeez, do I wish I had a bucket of ice or even Gray here with me right now,'_ she thought to herself, finally stopping her poking since it was proving to be completely ineffective. "Macbeth! Seriously man, wake the fuck up, I need to piss so bad right now!" Lucy practically screeched, but her words did little more than make him mumble a few unintelligent words and further tighten his grip. "Alright buddy, you fucking asked for this," she muttered before wiggling her other arm free and raising it to press against his mouth. She then used her other hand to pinch his nose. In the next few seconds his crimson eyes shot open and he pulled away from Lucy nearly falling out of the bed in the process. Once he had finally filled his lungs with air he went to yell at her only to discover that she had fled the room. He doubted he had ever or would ever see her move so fast in her life.

In the next few minutes, Lucy finally came back from the bathroom with her arms raised as she stretched out her muscles. A few inches of her abdomen revealing itself to the dark haired man in front of her. He eyed the exposed flesh for a moment before forcing his gaze upward and glaring slightly at her.  
"Was that really necessary?" he asked while she moved across the room toward the dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of tight fitting jeans, a simple black shirt following after that.

"Yeah, it was, unless you wanted me to piss on the bed," she muttered while opening yet another drawer. This time pulling out a pair of black lacy undergarments that had him grabbing his pillow and placing it into his lap. It was bad enough that he couldn't escape morning wood, but now he had to deal with the mental image of her in those two little pieces of seduction. No way, this was far too much stimulation for one morning…and sadly most mornings were now like this. Or maybe it wasn't such a sad thought…he actually preferred this to waking up alone in some tent. He watched her for a moment longer as she disappeared out of the room to go take a shower as she had done every morning since they arrived here. And just like every other morning he fell back onto the plush bed, pulled the covers back over himself, and promptly passed the fuck back out.

It was about an hour later when Lucy had finally emerged from the bathroom. She was clean and ready for the day, the only thing left to do was wake up Midnight…again…and then make them some breakfast. She moved back into the room she shared with Midnight and found him bundled up under the covers…cuddling her pillow. She smiled softly at the sight before her, a piece of her wanting to let him sleep, but she wasn't about to just let the man sleep the day away either….maybe. The bed did look kind of tempting or rather taking the spot of her pillow looked rather tempting. She wasn't so much tired as she was interested in being wrapped up in his arms again. _'Oh god, Lucy, you've officially fucking lost it. You've obviously been far too depraved of a man's touch,'_ she thought to herself while taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She gently removed the covers from Midnight and quietly laughed when he pulled the pillow he was cuddling with closer to his chest. "Come on now Macbeth. You can't just sleep the day away," she spoke softly before gently taking the pillow away from the man and tossing it back to where it normally belonged, at the head of the bed, where she usually slept. She watched as he rolled onto his backside now that she had taken the pillow, but the man continued sleeping, his light snores being the only thing, outside of her breathing, making any noise in the room at the moment. She eyed the man's exposed chest, the pale flesh, the dips and curves of the muscle, and the way his sweats hung a low on his hips revealing the slender bone of his pelvis. She slowly peeked over at his sleeping face before turning her gaze back over toward his exposed abdomen. She felt her tongue slip out between her lips and gently run over the suddenly dried flesh. _'No, Lucy, don't you dare do it! It doesn't matter how tempting it is!'_ she thought to herself, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to pull her gaze away from his exposed flesh. _'Well, one little touch won't hurt, right? I can just play it off, right? God, Lucy, what have you become…obviously a raging pervert,'_ she questioned to herself and sadly answered herself as well.

She slowly laid down on her side, beside him as she had been when she had woken up, slowly raising a hand. She gently and ever so slowly ran her fingers against the muscles of his abdomen while her heart pounded away at her chest. She wasn't going to lie, she felt like a pervert, but damn it all if this wasn't just about the best feeling she had ever experienced. Lucy took a small breath when her fingertips had finally finished following their path and her arm was gently draped over him. She curled up into his side, but pushed back away from him in shock when she felt the man shift. The only thing that stopped her from falling off of the bed was his arm that he had securely wrapped around her waist. She quietly laughed at herself once her shock of almost falling from the bed had worn off. She gently wrapped her arm around him once more, relishing in the way that he pulled her closer against him, her head tucking nicely beneath his chin. In this moment, Lucy decided that Midnight was the only man she wanted to spend her life with. The path ahead of her was going to be hard and she imagined she'd have to spend a lot of time away from him since he was on the run. But if she did manage to become his girlfriend she would make sure to never complain or regret her decision. Lucy smiled softly before finally deciding to try and take a small nap with her sleeping companion.

A small nap; however, turned into something far more than that because the next time she woke up it was to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. She groaned in annoyance, clutching tighter to Midnight and trying to further bury her face into his chest. The dark haired mage copied her movement, pulling her tighter into him and trying to bury his face into her blonde locks of hair. He mumbled a few incoherent words out, but neither he nor the half asleep Lucy could understand them. After about a minute passed by the banging finally stopped, but it was replaced by the sound of someone fumbling with the handle.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything," Yukino spoke while looking over the group that had followed her in.

"Luce won't mind! We've broken into her house plenty of times before," came the voice of one of the companions as the group of five slowly made their way through the small living quarters. Of course, upon entering the bedroom all of them stopped and the looks on their faces were absolutely priceless. They're they stood, eyes wide, mouths hanging open, and the females blushing a light color or pink.

"What the hell is going on?!" the pink haired male spoke up, finally breaking free of his surprised stupor and accidently waking up Lucy with his voice.

"Natsu, if you don't stop yelling right now I'm going to spill the beans to Mirajane about your secret relationship," Lucy spoke in a tired voice, not even bothering to look at the man. Of course, it only took about a minute before she realized what she had not just heard, but said…Natsu was here. Lucy sprung up in the bed, sitting down and getting out of Midnight's protective hold in a record time. She spun her head around to look at Natsu and quickly noticed it wasn't only him, but rather the whole of Team Natsu and Yukino…standing in her and Midnight's temporary room. At first, she was ecstatic to see them, but then she remembered…they had just witnessed her and Midnight cuddling. She blushed a bright red color before grabbing her pillow and chucking it at the group. It hit Natsu square in the face just as she yelled at them all to get the hell out of her room.

"But Lucy…why are you-?" Erza started to speak, but was promptly meant with a pillow of her own.

"Go wait out in living room or something!" Lucy shouted and watched as the group scrambled out, dragging Yukino along with them, they didn't want to risk summoning "scary Lucy". The young blonde huffed in annoyance, but still made sure to make a mental note to apologize to them for her outbreak. She really had over reacted, but she hadn't been ready for them of all people to see her in that kind of situation with Midnight. She didn't want them knowing anything until she was sure that she had an actual chance with the narcoleptic mage. Not only that, but she wanted to do things her way and it was already hard enough with Yukino trying to offer her "advice". If the whole of Fairy Tail found out just what was happening in her love life…the meddling of those fuckers would never end. Of course, Lucy loved her guild, but when it came to a person's love life everyone in that guild was terrible.

Lucy took a small breath before looking next to man whom had surprisingly (or maybe not so surprisingly) failed to wake up.

"Macbeth…we have guests. You should probably get up," she said softly before gently shaking him. Of course that didn't work though and she mentally scolded herself. "Macbeth if you don't wake up right now then you'll force me to go and get Erza," she said while grinning down at the man with the most terrifying smirk she could muster up, but still the man did not even so much as stir. Lucy sighed in defeat…she really didn't want to call Erza in here especially after having kicked her out, but she had no choice. "Hey Erza! Do you mind coming back in here and helping me out!?" Lucy shouted loud enough for the requip mage to hear. The young blonde laughed slightly when she heard the red head yell at the two men in their group to sit the hell back down since it wasn't them who was called.

"Is everything alright Lucy?" Erza said while peeking into the room where she found Lucy standing over the bed and staring down at a half nude Midnight.

"Yeah, sorry for kicking you out a second ago. I just wasn't prepared for you all to see something like that," Lucy muttered looking over toward the red head as she came up to stand beside her.

"It's alright. It was a pretty big surprise, but I suppose it's alright. You're unharmed and appear to trust him very much. I'm just going to have to trust your judgement," Erza spoke smiling brightly when she saw Lucy with a bright smile of her own. "And I hate to ruin this, but is he just going to sleep here the whole time?" Erza asked glaring down at the man on the bed as he shifted onto his belly for more comfort.

"Ah yeah, I was hoping you could wake him up for me? He's really hard to wake up," Lucy said sighing softly before shrugging her shoulders in a kind of defeat.

"No problem," Erza replied, but the look on her face as she said that slightly scared Lucy….even if just a little bit.

"Uh, so…I'm going to go ahead and join the others in the living room," Lucy responded before slowly exiting the room. She didn't want to stick around and find out what was going to happen to the poor man sleeping like a baby in their bed. However, before she even made it through the hall she heard two loud shrills, one male and the other female, these shrills were followed by a topless Midnight running out of the room with a shirt in his left hand. Lucy could do nothing more than mentally sweat drop before looking back and watching as a triumphant Erza slowly exited the room.

"So um…what are you guys doing here anyways?" Lucy asked once the lot of them had finally gathered downstairs in the main part of the guild. They were all crowded at one table, Sting and the others also having joined them, but this group sitting together wasn't even the weirdest sight. No, the weirdest sight so far was Midnight who was wearing gray sweats, a white shirt, and a pair of sneakers. She had never seem him dressed so casually unless in the confines of their "home away from home". Not to mention he kept looking over at Erza and oh boy, if looks could kill Lucy was sure Erza would have already dropped dead.

"Wendy had a mission nearby, so we decided to come and assist her in case something bad happened," Erza spoke up, but Lucy had a feeling the answer was closer to 'Wendy had a mission nearby and we all decided to tag along to come and see you'. The sad part was that Lucy knew that this was the right answer, but Wendy still just nodded her with a smile on her lips, going along with every lie that came out of Erza's mouth.

"Who cares about why we're here? What the hell is up with this!?" Natsu said almost simultaneously to Gray as they two boys pointed toward Lucy whom was currently sporting her newest accessory…a.k.a Midnight had taken to sleeping on her shoulder once again. Lucy was actually going to dignify the two of them with an answer, but then Sting actually had the balls to speak up first.

"The two of them have been inseparable since they first arrived; honestly, I'm amazed they've been able to keep their hands off of each other for this long," Sting spoke, a devilish grin flashing in the direction of Lucy whom was now sporting a death glare of her own. She quickly had to turn her gaze away though when she noticed her two brothers getting ready to attack the poor mage sleeping on her shoulder.

"You two sit the fuck back down before I make a call to the demon matchmaker herself! Yukino hit Sting for me," Lucy spoke while keeping her threatening gaze glued on the blond male.

"Pft! As if Yuki-," Sting started to speak, but was soon met with a swift punch to the back of his head, courtesy of his mate. The blond male soon looked toward Yukino with a look of shock and fake hurt.

"Speaking of matchmaking. I heard you mention something about Natsu earlier," Erza said while looking over toward Lucy with a curious gaze. Lucy of course met her with a somewhat scary grin. Natsu tried to jump up and stop Lucy from spilling anything to Erza, but he was met with a swift knock to the head by said red haired woman.

"I happen to know who almost everyone is with because almost everyone in the god damned guild just can't seem to keep their hands off of each other," Lucy said in a somewhat strained voice as every single memory, of every single couple she caught came flooding back to her mind. Yukino's laugh was the only thing that pulled her back to reality. "Actually, let's start with those two!" Lucy said before pointing accusingly over toward both Yukino and Sting. Erza and the other gasped aloud, before throwing out congratulations for them. Yukino sporting a nice color of pink on her cheeks, while Sting seemed like he could care less about the whole situation.

"Honestly, I thought Sting and Rogue were together. I mean, after everything that happened between Gray and Rogue after the games…," Natsu started speaking, but trailed off when he felt the eyes of two rather pissed off men fall onto him.

"Oh? Gray and Rogue? Please, do tell what happened," a woman Natsu had never seen spoke up, brown hair and bright orange eyes narrowed dangerously, but the smile on her face was probably scarier than Erza. Sadly for Natsu, by now all eyes were on him, some curious, others pissed, and then the one creepy chick who looked like she was going to stab someone…namely him if he didn't give her answers.

"Sorry guys, but you're drama ain't worth getting mauled by a demon. Rogue, you seriously should have rethought the whole mating a Tartarus demon. Rogue used Gray for a one night stand after giving up on getting into Sting's pants," Natsu said and watched as the small brown haired woman twitched, but thankfully she finally turned her gaze away from him. She instead turned to look at Rogue whom was now sporting a somewhat terrified face.

"Oh? You told me you had never been with a woman before, but I never thought that maybe you swung for both sides," Aya spoke, her voice dripping with venom before she promptly stood up from her seat. She said nothing more as she came over to Lucy and kindly asked Erza, of all people, to change seats with her. The red headed woman surprising agreed. "You're fucking sleeping on the couch tonight," Aya spoke before her attention was pulled to Ogra whom had begun violently laughing over the whole scene. Lucy counted down the seconds in her head and the moment she hit 'one' a verbal fight picked up between the two of them.

"I didn't think Gray got around that much…Lucy and Rogue," Midnight spoke up without opening his eyes, the two people's name trailing off as an afterthought. Lucy and Gray both blanched the sudden comment from the reflector mage.

"What the fuck!? Icicle dick got Luce too!?" Natsu spoke up rather loudly, earning a few chuckles from those around him. Erza who would have normally reprimanded Natsu at his sudden outburst was currently too far in a state of shock to even do such a thing. Not even she had known about Lucy and Gray.

"No! It was just a blowjob!" Lucy shouted back toward Natsu, but quickly regretted her words the moment they left her mouth. She turned about twenty different shades of red as all eyes fell on her and Gray. She was absolutely mortified.

"How the fuck did the drag queen even find out about that?! It was your idea not to tell anyone to begin with!" Gray asked, eyes looking over at Lucy which had narrowed into a glare, ignoring the glare from the pale skinned mage that was sleeping on Lucy just a moment ago.

"Gray! You're my best friend, but you're seriously asking for it. Apologize to Macbeth or else," Lucy said before gently pushing Midnight off of her shoulder and grabbing her keys. She jiggled them in the face of the ice mage before a sadistic grin spread across her lips.

"I'll apologize after you explain why you told him of all people about what happened back then," Gray spoke up in a calmer fashion, but for some reason this only seemed to upset Lucy even more…not only that but, she didn't want to admit to Gray that Midnight wasn't the only one who knew about what happened between the two of them.

"Fine then have it your way," Lucy said before grabbing one of her keys and summoning one of her well known spirits. Gemini. And much to everyone's surprise they came out as Lucy dressed in a towel. "Damn it! Why?! I thought Macbeth was the last person you transformed into!?" Lucy screeched before quickly getting up from her spot and attempted to cover more of the copy of herself. Gemini was far too concerned with a new bit of information on their master to even notice her struggling with their attire. "Just please, transform into Gray for me and reveal his secrets!" Lucy said louder than she had expected as she moved away from her copy and waited for the transformation to take place. The copy of herself soon disappeared though and was replaced with a copy Gray.

"Gray Fullbuster. Family deceased. Birth year X766. Fairy Tail mage. Currently dating Mirajane Strauss," the copy of Gray spoke and almost as soon as Gemini stopped speaking all eyes fell on him. It was apparent that no one knew about this relationship yet.

"What?" Erza spoke first, which was a surprise since everyone had been sure she had died of shock after discovering the previous relationship between Lucy and Gray.

"Lucy-sama! I have a question," the copy of Gray spoke up right before Lucy was about to say her good-byes.

"Sure," Lucy replied while slowly pulling her eyes away from Gray only too look at the copy of him.

"I received some new information. Is it true you're in love with Macbeth of Crime Sorciere?" Gemini spoke, but still in the copy of Gray which made this whole situation about ten time weirder for Lucy, but that wasn't even the biggest problem yet. The little shits (as much as she loved them) just purposely revealed her love for the man sitting behind her. It was just lucky for her that everyone at the table was too busy throwing questions at Gray to have heard the "confession". She chanced a glance over toward Midnight and found him "sleeping" on the table. She was sure he wasn't asleep, but it didn't seem like he had heard any part of what Gemini had said. She was thankful for that, but at the same time a small piece of her was disappointed.

"P-Please leave Gemini. Thank you for your help," she spoke and quickly forced their gate closed. She wasn't going to risk the two of them causing any more trouble. Lucy took a small breath before turning to take her seat beside Aya and Macbeth once more. The moment she sat down she gently moved Midnight's head into her lap and ignored the way Gray was looking over toward her with a frustrated expression.

"You had enough then Gray?" Lucy said before casting him a sweet smile as Erza shot yet another question over toward the dark haired ice mage. It seemed like she was becoming increasingly frustrated with Gray's lack of answering.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry Midnight, now do something about this please!" Gray said while looking over at her frantically since he knew that sweet smile meant she had something up her sleeve.

"Good job! Now, everyone onto my original point, don't think I forgot about why all this started to begin with Natsu. Remember you brought this on yourself when you decided to rudely wake me up earlier," Lucy said and watched as Erza went silent and focused her eyes on Natsu. It seemed that she and everyone else had forgotten about why this conversation had started in the first place. "Natsu and Cobra have recently started seeing each other. I even overheard talk of mating," Lucy spoke and this comment not only gained the attention of Erza and several others, but Midnight as well.

"Is that why Eric recently started disappearing with the communication Lacrima at night?" Midnight asked while focusing his crimson gaze onto the fire dragon slayer whom was currently sporting a light color of pink.

"Wait…is that also why you helped me convince master to find a way to get Crime Sorciere into the guild? When did this relationship even happen? How did it happen?!" Erza asked while keeping her eyes glued on Natsu, but for once in his life the poor boy had little to say. He just sat there blushing lightly and trying to avoid the stares of the others at the table.

"Yes, yes, and it happened after the attack from Tartarus when you wanted to see Jellal, so we all went on that mission near his location, and as for how it happened…I don't know. I got to the scene too late. All I saw that night was the two of them trying to rip each other's clothes off," Lucy said, finishing her statement with a light shudder as she remembered the somewhat violent scene. She honestly would have thought they had been trying to kill each other had it not been for the fact their mouths were glued together. Natsu looked over at Lucy for a moment before he quickly began looking for a way to get out of this situation. He found his getaway in Gray by tossing an "innocent" fireball at the man's head. Only Gray dodged it and the fireball instead hit a certain blond guild master. The fight that ensued from there could not even be stopped by Erza.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this shit! Let's go you meat head!" Aya spoke, which surprised the crap out of Erza because she swore that the little girl sounded exactly like Gray or Natsu at that exact moment.

"What the hell was that for flame brain?!" Gray yelled over toward Natsu and quickly stood to confront the pink haired boy, but Sting beat him to it by firing a beam of light at him. The attack unfortunately caught Rufus up in it as well.

"Hey now tiny tits, don't go blaming me because your little shadow didn't tell you about hi-," Ogra started to speak, but was met with a chair flying across the table and smacking him in the face. Courtesy of Aya.

It wasn't long before another guild fight broke out. The only people who remained sitting at the table was Erza, Lucy, Midnight, Wendy, and Yukino. The first three didn't stay seated for too long though because after a minute into the fight a projectile came flying at the back of Erza's head. It wouldn't have been so bad…had it not caused her to spill her drink right onto her strawberry cake. Lucy and the others of the table lightly shuddered as what could only be described as a demonic aura began to surround the red head. She then politely excused herself from the table and stood to join the fight. Midnight was the next to go muttering something about the idiots interrupting his sleep and not watching where they were throwing things.

"He's blocked quite a few…things from hitting you Lucy," Wendy spoke up, pausing once because it had been more than just a few mugs that had been thrown in her direction.

"He does that all the time. It's actually really sweet," Yukino chimed in before smiling at Lucy's blushing. The moment she turned to look at Lucy though, and almost as if in slow motion, a chair came hurtling in her direction…again. Only this time, she was thankfully saved by a certain Lion whom had opened his own gate. He had mostly received no damage, but there was a small cut on front of his hand and this sadly did not go unnoticed by Lucy.

"It you'll both excuse me. I have to teach these assholes what happens when you hurt one my spirits," Lucy spoke before taking the hand that Loki offered her. He helped her from her seat and gave her a friendly hello while she grabbed the handle of Fleuve d'étoiles. The moment the colorful water whip appeared she disappeared into the chaos with Loki at her side.

"So, would you like a tour of the guild?" Yukino asked while looking toward the small blue haired girl whom answered her question by nodding her head. The two of them slowly stood from the table and just in time to because the moment they departed a large man came flying into it.

Time skip

"Lucy, you know you don't have to stay here while we're in town, right? You can share a room with Wendy and Erza," Gray said before casting a slightly suspicious glance over toward a sleeping Midnight.

"Gray, its fine. I've been staying here for a week now," Lucy replied before smiling happy toward the man. She quickly gave him a hug, but the moment she pulled away from the hug and turned to the others she was met with Natsu. He unsurprisingly gave her the exact same spiel Gray had just given her. "Seriously, guys, it's okay, nothing's going to happen," Lucy said before hugging Natsu as well. She then said her good-bye's to Erza and Wendy both of whom she was silently thankful to since neither of them asked her to stay with them instead. They would be back in the morning and both of them trusted Midnight…or Lucy's judgment at the very least. She watched as the group of them headed into their carriage, Natsu complaining about Happy "betraying" him for Lector, Frosch, and Charle. The young blonde laughed quietly to herself as the carriage took off and she immediately saw Natsu try to throw himself out the window.

"Come on, we should head back inside," Lucy said while turning toward Midnight once the carriage had been pulled out of sight. She watched as the man opened his crimson eyes and nodded lightly before turning to leave back into the empty guild. It was already late at night so everyone had departed either to head back home or to the guild dorms, but either way it didn't change the fact that she was alone with Midnight. Not that that was something new, in fact that was becoming so common place she was beginning to wonder if she would be able to return to her apartment in Magnolia without feeling lonely. She had to admit for someone who didn't talk much and spent most of his day sleeping, well, she rather enjoyed his company. Lucy slowly followed behind him as he led the way back to their room. Opening the door and flipping on the light switch as soon as they entered.

"Say Macbeth, wanna watch a movie tonight?" she asked while closing the door behind her. She was aware that it was already rather late tonight, but after having slept almost all day with the man she wasn't feeling tired at all. _'Great…he fucked up my sleep schedule,'_ she thought to herself before smiling brightly when she saw the man give a nonchalant shrug. That as far as she was concerned was a 'yes' when it came to this man…honestly though she took almost everything as a yes when it came to him. Silence was a yes. Shrugging was a yes. The only time anything was a 'no' was when he lightly twitched though sometimes it also meant he was slightly uncomfortable with something going on. Lucy had yet to be able to tell his twitches apart, but the fact that she had already started easily reading his facial and body expressions was already creepy enough. She doubted she had ever watched another person so closely before.

Midnight took a seat on the couch while Lucy began looking around for Sting's collection of movies which thankfully wasn't too hard to find. They were located in the drawer under the television stand, but she unfortunately found more than just movies mixed in his stash.

"Well, I found out that Sting has a thing for light bondage," Lucy spoke while looking over one of the few pornos before placing it back into its place. Midnight didn't reply, but she was sure he had probably turned a light shade of pink at her statement…it would really surprise her if he hadn't. "Hm…wanna laugh at The Grudge together?" she asked holding up the video case for him to see. When he didn't response Lucy smiled slightly before closing the drawer and turning on the television. She then proceeded to turn on the television and get everything set up. "I'll be back before the movie starts," Lucy spoke up and threw the remote gently into Midnight's lap before she left the room. He figured she was going to go get changed into more comfortable clothes…something he didn't have to do since he hadn't properly dressed himself this morning a certain red haired demon had threatened to chop his dick off if he went back into the bedroom again. He frowned lightly at the memory, but quickly threw them to the back of his mind. He had other things to be worrying about…like how he was going to casually bring up the fact that he had heard everything Gemini confessed earlier that day. Then again he couldn't help, but think maybe he should just keep the information to himself since it might not have been something he was supposed to know. Who the hell was he kidding, of course he wasn't supposed to know about her…her…her love for him. Jeez, that word just didn't work for him, people weren't supposed to fall for him…much less people like Lucy who could probably have anyone she wanted. He was an ex-criminal, someone that tried to end the world, and a man that had tried to kill her…twice, he didn't deserve her forgiveness, let alone her love, but somehow he had snagged both. _'Maybe I can turn her down? I really don't deserve her and she doesn't deserve to go through the torture of dating someone on the run,'_ he thought to himself before the image of a tear filled Lucy came to mind, which was probably going to happen if he rejected her. Who the fuck was he kidding? There was no way he could turn her down.

"Hey, you okay Macbeth?" Lucy asked from her spot in the hallway. She had just finished changing and came out to find the man staring intently at the television which was a surprise. She had been sure he would have been half way into a coma by the time she had finished changing. Midnight slowly nodded his head, turning to look over at the female, but almost chocked on his spit when he saw her. There she was standing in the hallway, her hair a mess after being pulled free from the updo she had been wearing through the day, her short (if they could even be called shorts) were tight and rode low on her hips, and her pink tang-top rose above her navel revealing her slim waist and flat stomach. If that wasn't enough stimulation for the boner that was threatening to tent his pants any second then the fact that her breasts were only a few inches from spilling out her shirt, well, that definitely put the icing on the cake. She smiled brightly toward him before taking a running leap over the armrest of the couch, using her arms to support her, and then plopping into the spot beside him. There was no way he could turn her down if the topic ever came about. He'd have to be fucking crazy or gay to do something like that. He uncomfortably shifted himself and his pants in an attempt to hide his half way to hard dick before she noticed it. Of course though, the heavens must have hated him because almost as soon as he had solved his problems the movie started and Lucy made herself comfortable. And by comfortable he meant that she propped her legs up on his lap…inches away from his problem. Like literally if she moved even an inch higher her calf would be rubbing against the last thing Lucy probably wanted to deal with at the moment.

Midnight slowly turned his gaze over toward Lucy, she was laying on her side, her cleavage pressed together, her shirt rising a bit higher from her position, and her shorts riding low enough for him to see the start to the black lace thong he had seen earlier in the morning. And there went his imagination. She had her eyes focused on the television and she seemingly had no clue as to what she was putting him through. Or rather that's what he thought until he heard her speak.

"Did you find something you like?" she asked with a soft voice while she pulled her gaze from the television to lock eyes with him.

"S-Sorry," he said simply before forcefully pulling his gaze away from hers, but he couldn't help mentally cursing at himself as he did so. _'Why the fuck am I apologizing? If she didn't want people staring at her then she wouldn't have fucking dressed like that in the first -,'_ he thought to himself, intent on continuing with the mental argument until something far more important called for his immediate attention. One of her legs had just inched its way up and gently brushed against the aching muscle in his sweats. He inhaled sharply before quickly turning his crimson gaze over toward her. If she knew what she had done then she made no gesture to give away that she knew. He slowly turned away from her once more, looking down at the pair of smooth legs in his lap. He needed to either ask her to move them or move them himself because there was no way he was going to make it through this movie in this kind of position. _'Fuck the movie, I don't trust myself for another five minutes if she does something like that again,'_ he thought to himself before opening his mouth to speak up.

"Lucy, do you think you could move your legs?" he asked, mentally slapping himself at how strained his voice sounded.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry about that," she replied and then much to his horror and excitement she did indeed move her legs, only not in the way he had asked. She gently and ever so slowly moved the same leg against his now fully erect member once more. He bit back a small moan that threatened to escape his lips. "Hey, Macbeth, I was wondering…do you…like me?" she asked quietly, but never once pulled her gaze from the television, afraid of seeing his face at this moment. Midnight slowly looked over at her and honestly the first thing that came to mind was that she was one cunning bitch. It was pretty obvious now that she had done all this on purpose. Hell, he wouldn't put it past her if she had been planning this all out since this morning when she chose those little black panties. For a moment, he felt trapped, if he said 'yes' he was sure Lucy would offer to fix the problem in his pants, but if he said 'no' then she was probably just going to pretend she had never felt his boner in the first place. His answer was obviously going to be yes, but he couldn't help mentally cursing the cunning blonde beside him.

"Yes, but…I think it might be a little more than that," he muttered trying hard to ignore the heat in his face. He knew it was probably a bit much to say something like that to a woman he hadn't even officially started dating yet, but it also seemed a bit wrong to simply say 'I like you' in a situation such as this.

"Me…me too. So, you wouldn't be against going further than just…friendship with me?" she asked and slowly looked over at him for the first time since all this started. She noticed that his face was as bright as hers probably was. His expression appeared strained and she imagined he was probably holding himself back, but she wasn't sure for whose sake he was holding himself back for. For him because he didn't want to make a fool of himself on his first time or hers because he didn't want to scare the shit out of her by being too aggressive. She was honestly glad for that because she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to strip down and reveal herself completely naked to him just yet. Sadly though, it wouldn't be the first time a man saw her naked; after all, there had been that whole horrifying experience of rolling in a bell, naked as the day she was born…with Natsu. Oh god, she never wanted to have to relive that experience again.

She smiled softly when she saw him nod his head in agreement with her question. She slowly removed her legs from his lap, pressed herself flush against the back of the couch, and then gently patted the empty space in front of her. Midnight eyed the spot for a moment while contemplating if he should actually take her up on that offer. A few seconds ticked by as he tried to figure out if he should bolt from the room or not, but eventually he decided to lay down beside her. He faced her, but just as if they were sleeping she had her head neatly tucked under his chin with their arms wrapped around each other. The only difference being that Lucy was fully pressed against him. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest and his own arousal pressing into her thighs. The sudden urge to apologize overtook him, but before he could even open his mouth the small girl in his arms scooted up slightly until she was almost eye level with him. His breath caught in his throat when he realized just how close she was to him. He could feel her breath dancing across his lips and see the small specs of gold in her normally chocolate brown eyes. She slowly closed the small gap between their lips, pressing a chaste kiss, and smiling softly against him when he returned her gentle kiss.

He probably could have died happy with just that; honestly, everything Lucy did after that was just overkill in his opinion, but god would he be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every second of it. The small blonde parted her lips, gently flicking her pink tongue against his own lips, and mentally laughing about how she could taste his darkly colored lipstick. That answered the question on if his lips were naturally dark like that or not, but she supposed it was always a rather silly thought. Who had lips that dark…naturally? Lucy quickly refocused her mind though when she felt him finally copy her movements and open his mouth ever so slightly to her. She quickly plunged her tongue into his wet caverns, exploring what she could, and letting him copy her movements. Macbeth tasted like lipstick and a deep red wine properly aged with time. _'Is that what he's always drinking in the guild hall?'_ she thought to herself before a soft moan escaped passed her lips when she felt his fingernails lightly scrape against the exposed flesh of her back. She wasn't sure if it was an accident or not, but damn him for discovering her sensitive back so quickly.

Macbeth was slightly taken aback by Lucy's sudden moan, surprised that the gentle scrape of his nails had elicited such an exciting sound from her. He did it once more, this time with more purpose, and he was rewarded with another one of her blissful moans, but this one was slightly louder. He was going to do it again, but then the daring blonde just had to stop him in his tracks. He groaned into the kiss, surprised by the sudden dainty hand that had wrapped itself around his pulsing cock through his sweats. Lucy slowly pulled away from the kiss and softly laughed at the way Midnight's lipstick had smudged. She imagined she was probably wearing some herself, but she doubted Midnight would notice, not with the way his eyes were currently knitted together in a look of pleasure. If this was enough to have him make a face like that then she really wanted to see what kind of face he'd make when she actually removed the layers of clothing between them…which actually didn't sound like such a bad idea.

Lucy stopped stroking him for a moment, listening to the way his breathing slowed for that second, but then stopped all together when he felt her hand slip into not only his sweats, but his boxers too. Her small little fingers wrapping around his length while her other hand moved awkwardly to pull his offended clothing down a few inches, successfully releasing him from the confides of his boxers and sweats. She slowly began pumping him, moving her hand along his arousal and using the moisture that formed at his tip to help her with the process.

"Macbeth…does that feel good?" she asked while her finger once more swiped along his tip and collected the bit of precum that had formed. She knew the question wasn't needed, his facial expressions and low groans gave him away, but she couldn't help teasing him just a little.

"Fuck yes," he groaned, his colorful language slightly surprising the both of them, but Lucy got over it rather quickly. A wicked grin forming on her lips, she had done this with other men before, but for some reason she hadn't felt so in control before. Maybe it was because for once she was in the role of the "teacher" rather than the "student".

"Hey, Macbeth…" Lucy said slowly before stopping her movements. She watched for a moment as Macbeth opened his eyes revealing the crimson colored orbs that were currently clouded with lust…an expression Lucy had never seen him make. It took her a moment to get over her shock; honestly, the only thing that reminded her about what she wanted to ask were her soaking wet panties. "Could you help me with this?" she asked grabbing his hand with her now free one. She guided him slowly to the space between her legs before pressing his hand gently against her clothed core. She shuddered under his touch and effectively missed the look of surprise on Midnight's face. Had she seen it she probably would have been able to get a good laugh, but she was far too focused on the way Midnight gently, almost experimentally, ran a finger against her folds. She wanted to feel his hand against her and his fingers inside her, but she wasn't going to very well just force his hand down her pants, so, she instead opted for raising her leg and gently placing it over his own, giving him more room to work with. "Please, Macbeth…?" she pleaded with him while her hand once more went to his pulsing cock. She gently ran a finger along the vein and stopped at his head where she gently let her fingertips dance across the smooth flesh.

Midnight slowly looked down at her pleading face before sucking in his lower lip when she began teasing his aching arousal. He had no fucking idea what to do, but going on instinct and learning what she liked and didn't like seemed better than simply turning her down. He slowly moved his hand to the waistband of her shorts, dancing along the exposed flesh for a moment before he slipped his hand in passed her panties. The first thing he noticed, outside of her heat, was how wet she was. How she hadn't soaked through her shorts was a question he was incapable of answering. He slowly slipped the pad of his thumb between her lips and gently started rubbing small circles against the little bundle of nerves he found there. He was completely unsure if he was doing anything right, but his uncertainty quickly melted away when he felt her hips push further into his hand and her voice moan out his name. That was definitely a sound he wanted to hear again. He doubted he could ever get tired of hearing her moan _his_ name out. Not someone else, but his. He slowly leaned in to capture her lips again, but at the same time Lucy had stopped her teasing, wrapping her fingers against his shaft once more and pumping him with a bit more aggression than before. It wasn't painful, but the sudden increase in aggression had him moaning into her mouth. He knew that if she kept that pace up he was going to blow.

Lucy slowly pulled away from the kiss, but not before lightly nipping at Midnight's lower lip. She pressed her forehead to his and bit back a moan when she felt his thumb flick over her clit. She was so close, she just needed a little more of a push and she knew she'd get what she was looking for. "Macbeth, please…," she said, pleading again with him, but this time she didn't give him any direction or rather she had no need to. The man lying beside her did the work on his own, gently sliding a finger into her before removing it and then slipping back into her. He repeated the process, copying the pace she was using on his own arousal.

"Lucy, cum for me," he said before mentally questioning his choice in words. That was a sentence he had never expected to ever fucking say, but god did it just sound so right.

"Fuck yes, I will, just please don't stop that," she moaned out before dragging him into another kiss just before she felt the coil in her lower abdomen finally give. She felt herself clamp around Midnight's finger, pulling away from the kiss and more or less screaming his name out to the high heavens, but never stopping her own motions. The quick movements of her hands and the sound of her moaning his name out, without holding back, with no fear that someone might find out about what was going on, that was all it took to finally send him over. He attempted to bite back his moan, but was a bit too late, if he had known how much Lucy enjoyed hearing his moans he probably would never had attempted to hold them back in the first place. Lucy stilled her hand against him, knowing that people always became sensitive after cuming, but after a second she slowly removed her hand. Midnight did the same, finally slipping his hand out of her pants, copying her motions when she looked down at her now dirtied hand.

"That was a pretty big load," she teased, a small laugh slipping passed her lips as she looked back into Midnight's eyes. Midnight smiled with her before giving her a quiet apology, but both of them knew that he didn't mean a word of it. "Hey, Midnight, do you think you could let me go? I really need to clean my hand," she muttered while looking down at her sticky hand once more. She heard the mage beside her quietly chuckle, then felt him gently press his lips to her forehead before he finally sat up and allowed her to get up. She smiled brightly at him before immediately standing up and running toward the bathroom. He watched her disappear into the bathroom before he also stood up, moving into the kitchen to wash his own hands. He had never thought in his life that he would have been able to get a woman like Lucy Heartfilia; honestly, he felt like he was going to wake up from a dream at any moment now. The only thing that reminded him that this was reality was the fact that on the way out of the kitchen he stubbed his toe on the corner of the counter.

"Fuck…," he muttered under his breath before quickly walking back to the couch in an attempt to walk off the pain. Sure, he had gone through way worse than a simple stub to the toe, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. He took his original seat on the couch once more, glancing down at his toe just before Lucy came back from the bathroom. She gave him another bright smile before she hopped into the spot right beside him. She cuddled into his side and then reached across him to grab the remote he had discarded onto the armrest before their little escapade. She rewound the movie to the beginning while mentally laughing at the fact that she just got fingered while The Grudge had been playing the background. Once she reached the beginning of the movie she quickly hit play and then put the remote back where it came from. Only this time she noticed that Midnight had closed his eyes and gone to "sleep" with his arm draped lazily over her shoulders. She leaned over slightly and gently kissed his cheek, smiling when she saw his own lips tug into a small smile of his own. She didn't care what the future had in store for them, she'd endure anything if it meant she could continue having these kind of little moments with Midnight.

A/N: Well, hi again xD Anyways, just wanted to let you all know that this is where my updates start slowing down. Also, I've decided to participate in Bixlu week, but it probably won't be anything as long as this…maybe…I don't know. Just expect some Bixlu from me when that week comes along~ Also, after editing all this I decided that the couch they are on must have been one hell of a decent sized couch .


	5. Chapter 5: Silence

A/N: Hi again everyone! Sorry about you all having to wait all day for this chapter, but I ended up getting a bit bored with having to constantly write MidLu. So, in my boredom I wrote the first chapter for BixLu! Anyways, the theme for this chapter is **"Silence"** and yes, I did struggle a bit with this theme, but all's well that ends well. Also, for this chapter I couldn't decide if Cobra's mind reading capabilities would work over a Lacrima…so, I decided against it. Oh yeah, just going to warn you all here the last chapter is going to be full of smut…so much smut / The next chapter will also contain sexual content, but it won't be nearly as bad as the last chapter…you all have been warned.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Fairy Tail. That beautiful piece of amazingness belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter Five: Something is up with the Fairies and the Tigers

"Macbeth…love, I really feel like we should be a little bit more worried about this," Lucy said while sitting at their usual table in the Sabertooth guild. Midnight was laying across the bench with his read resting in her lap. His eyes were closed and he was enjoying the feel of the small blonde as she ran her fingers through his hair. She would stop at times to play with his braid which for some reason she had a small obsession with.

"I'm sure you're just worrying too much," Midnight answered without opening his eyes.

"No, seriously, Macbeth, you don't understand. This is never a good sign. They're up to something," Lucy responded while looking over all the empty spots of the table. No one was here, yeah sure, the guild hall was full of its members, but the group that she hung out with wasn't here. "It's too quiet…," Lucy said slowly and at that her boyfriend gave a small chuckle.

"If you ask me it's too noisy," he said, obviously talking about all the Sabertooth members that were up and chatting with each other.

"No, not that Macbeth, I mean our table. Not even team Natsu showed up and they promised to come over today," Lucy said while leaning forward slightly to look directly down at her boyfriend.

"Even if they are planning something. It can't be that bad," Midnight said and slowly opened his eyes to look up at the little blonde. He raised a hand and gently played with the edges of her hair, but not even that took the worry off her face. If this kept up Midnight had a feeling he was going to be doing some work today instead of sleeping in Lucy's lap.

"The last time shit like this happened…well, I don't wanna talk about that," she said slowly as the memories came flooding back to her. Midnight only raised a curious brow when he felt his girlfriend shudder in what he could only guess was either fear or disgust. "I think I should go look for them…or hide. Hiding doesn't sound like such a bad idea either," Lucy muttered under her breath before gently lifting Midnight off of her lap. The reflector mage allowed her, sitting up and looking over the expanse of the guild hall. He honestly couldn't understand why the disappearance of her friends bothered her that much, but he supposed it had something to do with being part of such a lively guild. "I'm going to head back to the room and grab my purse. You coming or staying?" Lucy asked while standing up from her seat and then looking down at Midnight. The man didn't respond to her, but he did slowly stand up from his seat and follow behind her as she departed the guild hall. The two of them made it back up to their room and the moment they stepped in they heard someone yelling for Midnight. It took the both of them a solid few seconds to realize that it was Lucy's communication Lacrima.

"Cobra?" Lucy said looking down at the one-eyed man's face that appeared on her Lacrima. The man did the same looking her over for a moment before giving her a cocky grin.

"What's up pervert?" he responded grin growing wider when he saw Lucy's cheeks puff up in a bit of defiance toward the nickname.

"Stop calling me that! It's not my fault you and Natsu decided to do something like that out in public," Lucy shouted into the Lacrima while her cheeks stained a light red color.

"We were in the middle of a forest. There was no way you just randomly found us that easily," Cobra responded with every intention of going back and forth with the little blonde since she was so much fun to tease. It was just unfortunate for him that his partner just had to poke his ugly head into the Lacrima.

"Why did you call Eric?" Midnight asked while gently taking the Lacrima from Lucy's hands.

"But Macbeth, I didn't get the last word in yet!" Lucy complained as her boyfriend made himself comfortable on the far side of the couch.

"She's calling you Macbeth now?" Eric asked while looking over the pale skinned boy with a somewhat curious expression. It was a surprise to hear the girl calling Midnight by his real name, Midnight, just like everyone else that came from Oracion Seis preferred not to be called by their real names unless by someone really close to them. Unfortunately for him Midnight didn't answer, but he supposed that was a bit expected from the mostly silent mage. "Whatever, anyways, I'm calling to let you know we finally got something going with the shit council," Cobra spoke, watching as Midnight raised a brow and Lucy pushed herself on the screen with the same surprised expression.

"Does that mean…?" Lucy started to speak, but interrupted herself with a squeal of delight when she saw Cobra nod his head. "You're free!" Lucy exclaimed happily before throwing her arms around Midnight's neck and then promptly buried her face into his hair. Cobra stared at the two in quite a bit of shock, but Midnight's allowed his facial expression to remain exactly the same even as Lucy continued to squeal in sheer delight and cling onto him.

"What do you mean by worked something out with the council?" Midnight asked and at his words Lucy finally turned a serious gaze over toward Cobra.

"According to the smurf we'll be roaming around an awful lot looking for information on Zeref. So, it won't be much different from what we do now…only now we have to report to the council once in a while. Well…the smurf can handle that shit," Cobra said before raising his free hand and pointing toward Lucy whom was still cuddled up against Midnight.

"Now, wanna fill me in on what the hell is going on between you two fuckers?" he asked obviously very curious about the relationship the two of them had and honestly…who wouldn't be.

"He's my boyfriend," Lucy said simply as if that wasn't going to be the weirdest thing Cobra had ever heard in his life.

"What? No fucking way! Seriously, the narc over there finally had the balls to ask you out? I thought he was just going to stand around with his thumb up his ass and do nothing about it," Cobra said laughing hysterically from his end while Midnight turned a light red color and Lucy raised a curious brow.

"You mean…Macbeth has had his eyes on me for a while now?" Lucy asked with a curious gaze still directed at the one-eyed mage.

"His eyes? The boy's been wanting to fu-," Cobra started, but was abruptly cut off when Midnight decided to end the call with him. The multi colored haired mage glared down at the Lacrima as if Cobra was actually still able to see his deadly gaze.

"He was going to say you wanted to fuck me, right?" Lucy said from her spot where her chin still rested gently against the top of his head. Midnight had no response for the blonde woman and to be honest the only thing he could currently think of was how great it would be if he could just strangle his long time close friend. "Can you at least tell me since when? I mean we've rarely ever talked until this little adventure started," Lucy said before finally peeling herself from Midnight and taking a seat beside him.

"Don't take a word he says seriously. He's just being an ass. The one time you came to meet us with Erza and Natsu, I thought you looked beautiful and since then he's been just asking me to murder him," Midnight spoke, trying to explain that his friend was just nothing more than an ass.

"Really? Wow, make me feel bad for never showing up again," she muttered under her breath. She hadn't been aware that Midnight thought anything like that when she had visited them that one time. The two of them had barely said anything to each other that time though that may have been more her fault since she was still a bit afraid of him. He and Angel were the harder to forgive out of the others since they had both done something to personally hurt her. She still wasn't even 100 percent with Angel yet because of the way the woman had treated her celestial spirits. And on top of all that the one time she had gone over she had stumbled upon Natsu and Cobra…not only that but, she had overheard Jellal and Erza. Could anyone really blame her for not wanting to go there again? Lucy was soon pulled from her thoughts though when she felt the heft of someone's hand on the top of her head. She slowly turned her gaze toward Midnight before smiling somewhat at him. He seemed like such a nice guy now. "I still have one more problem," Lucy said and watched as Midnight cracked an eye open to look her over. "I'm guessing that the others already knew about all this, but they didn't tell us…which makes their silence all the more frightful for me," Lucy said once she had recalled that the two of them had yet to hear from the others today. Midnight visibly blanched at her words. Now, now the silence of their friends was beginning to frighten him. Midnight quickly tried to reconnect the Lacrima with Cobra to ask him if his end knew what was going on, but no one picked up which of course did nothing to calm his nerves.

"I'm free now, right?" Midnight said while gently placing the Lacrima on Lucy's lap since it did belong to her. The blonde woman nodded her head slowly while absent mindedly running her fingers over the smooth surfaces of the Lacrima. "I say we get the hell out of here then and get a hotel room or something," Midnight said his lips curving into something of a smile when he saw his girlfriend smile brightly up at him. It would be nice to get out of the guild for a bit since Lucy had to return the ring a few days ago to Yukino; apparently, Sherry had been asking for it back

"I second that idea. I'll go pack our things, so, go ahead and take a bit of a nap," Lucy said while standing up from the couch. The fact that they hadn't heard from some of the loudest people of both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth was more than enough reason to show this much concern. Lucy watched for a moment as Midnight laid out of the couch before she decided to hurry into the bedroom. Getting ready took little to no effort on Lucy's part, no, she didn't run into a problem until after she and Midnight had tried to leave the guild.

"Lucy, Midnight, where are you guys going?" Erza spoke, standing right outside the guild doors with her hands settled onto either side of her hips. She looked ready to stop them by force if she needed to.

"Erza? What are you doing standing out here? Where is everyone else?" Lucy asked unconsciously taking a step backward as if suspecting her friend of something…which she most certainly was. It was kind of creepy to see her standing outside the way she was after having heard nothing from her all day.

"I can't tell you where everyone else is, but I was asked to stand out here and not let you two leave," Erza said simply while eyeing Lucy's luggage whom had begun to nervously laugh.

"Not let us leave? Why? You guys aren't planning to lock me in closet again are you!?" Lucy yelled at the sudden memories of the last time something like this happened. Last time though Natsu had been asked to stand guard and his way of guarding was to take her celestial keys and lock her in a closest for god knew how many hours. In the end Natsu forgot what closet he had locked her in and she spent that birthday locked in a closet while the whole of Fairy Tail searched every closet within the large building.

"No, that's why it's me this time," Erza said laughing slightly as the memory had also flooded back to her for a split second.

"Erza, you can't just keep us here. What the heck is going on?" Lucy spoke before chancing a glance at her boyfriend, but he seemed to care less about the whole scenario. Or that's what Lucy thought until he suddenly grabbed her hand and began pulling her right passed Erza. Lucy blinked a few times in surprise as Midnight pulled her along and Erza surprisingly did nothing.

"What the fuck?" Lucy said glancing back at the motionless Erza and then turning her gaze back toward Midnight.

"Illusions," Midnight spoke answering her question with ease. Lucy had actually completely forgotten that he could do that. Erza had told her once about the fight they both had a while back, but she had also told her that she had managed to break through Midnight's illusions.

"Can't she break through you illusions?" Lucy finally asked while finally catching up to him, walking with him instead of being pulled along by him.

"I don't know. She did last time, but this time I used Jellal as the illusion since I had no intention of hurting her," he responded, glancing at her just in time to see a bright smile pull at her lips.

"Alright then! I suggest we cut through the woods then because when she wakes up she's going to come roaring down this path looking for us," Lucy said laughing slightly as she tugged him toward the wooded area that surrounded the path to the main city. It was going to be a bit of a walk since it was a ten minute trip by carriage, but she supposed this would be better than finding out what her friends had in store for them…though she imagined it was going to have something to deal with a lot of drinking. She nor her boyfriend wanted to go through another night of drinking even if they had a good reason to celebrate.

Time skip

Lucy plopped down onto the bed in their hotel room. The two of them had managed to escape, but both of them nearly shat themselves when they heard Erza screaming for them from the path. They were thankful that they had decided to cut through the woods because Midnight swore she was going to murder him for using Jellal in the illusion.

"Any last requests?" Lucy asked while turning her head toward the side to look over at Midnight whom had taken a seat at the edge of the bed to remove his shoes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, tossing one shoe to the floor and then doing the same to the next.

"When Erza finds us she's going to murder you. As a good girlfriend I should at the very least hear your last requests," Lucy spoke and the scariest part to Midnight was the fact that she didn't seem like she was kidding. She seemed like she honestly believed that Erza would kill him the moment she got her hands on him. He wanted to believe that Erza wouldn't do that, but then the experience of waking up by her hand yesterday came back to his mind. He shuddered at the thought of her getting her hands on him. "So, let's hear it, what's your request?" Lucy said smiling slightly up toward him. She knew Erza wouldn't really kill him, but she imagined him being hit once or twice….maybe ten times. Midnight slowly returned her gaze, of course, he had one thing he wanted from her, but he wasn't very well going to say something like that. There was no way in hell he was going to let her know that he wanted her.

"A nap then," he said simply and watched as her smile became a full on laugh at his response.

"Really? Why does that not even surprise me?" she said between breaths as she tried to get her laughter under control. She really should have expected him to say something like that, but for some reason hearing him say it was all the more hilarious. "But, alright then, a nap it is," she said before sitting up beside him and removing her shoes as well. She wasted no time throwing them to the floor and then tackling Midnight back into the bed, lazily draping herself over him, cuddling into his side. It took Midnight little time to fall asleep, leaving Lucy to gawk at just how fast the man could pass out…it was truly a spectacle, like he had not even been on the bed for a minute. Lucy quietly laughed once as she snuck a peak at his sleeping face. It didn't seem so bad now to call him cute or attractive while he slept.

Lucy stirred slightly in her sleep…something wasn't right. She knew something was very out of place, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes just yet. From what she could tell with her eyes closed, in her half asleep state, she was sitting up, she was moving, and the distinct sound of someone vomiting could be heard. She slowly straightened her neck out, removing her head from whatever it had been leaning against. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and the sight she found before her caused her to shriek, more so in disgust rather than fear. There was Natsu unloading his lunch onto the floor of a carriage…by her feet.

"Natsu! Damn it! Use the window!" she cried out while lifting her feet from the ground in an attempt to not touch the disgusting substance. She then promptly smacked the man square against the side of his head it was just unfortunate for her that she wasn't strong enough to knock the man out like Erza was. After the Natsu fiasco, she finally decided to look around her. On her right sleeping against the carriage door was Midnight. On her left Yukino sat laughing quietly at what had just happened. The sight of someone vomiting barely had any effect on her since she did after all travel around with two dragon slayers. Across from Yukino Sting sat, he tried to yell at Natsu, but he was interrupted by his own sudden urge to upchuck his lunch too. He opted for keeping his mouth shut in fear that if he opened it the vomit would come flying out. Beside him was Natsu, whom now had to not only deal with his terrible motion sickness, but a bump to his head. On the other side of him, across from Midnight, was Wendy looking worriedly over at the two dragon slayers. She had tried to help the two of them with her magic, but unfortunately Natsu had more or less become immune to her spell over the years and for some reason her magic only lasted a short time on Sting. She deduced that it must have been because of him having not only been a true dragon slayer, but an artificial one as well.

"Alright, what the hell is going on and where the fuck are we going?" Lucy asked, anger of course filling her voice…this is why she tried to warn Midnight that when her friends went silent it was never a good thing. They were obviously plotting something and if she knew her friends it was going to be something that involved alcohol, partying, and several  
"friendly" fights.

"Sorry, Lucy-sama we can't tell you much. Our two guilds put up the funds as a surprise, but your friends said you wouldn't go along if you knew what it was," Yukino spoke as she leaned forward and gently began rubbing Sting's back. The man's face seemed to slightly relax at the gesture, but it was clear to tell he was still trying hard at not upchucking on his mates shoes. Lucy sighed before running a hand over her face. This was exactly why she hated when he friends became too quiet.

"Okay fine, but one more thing…who the hell let Natsu sit in the middle and not take the window seat!" Lucy shouted while looking at the three people in front of her. The person to answer was Wendy and she simply pointed toward Sting whom had finally had enough of his motion sickness and was now trying to (or appeared to be trying to) crawl out the window. Lucy could hear the disgusting sounds coming from his mouth and she could only imagine what kind of colorful chunks were escaping his stomach right now. "Alright, next time we should just shove all the dragon slayers in one carriage because I highly doubt any of us wanted to be smelling vomit for an entire trip," Lucy spoke and chanced a glance down at Natsu's earlier…gift. Sadly, just looking at it made Lucy feel queasier than she had been from just smelling it.

"I agree. We should probably just be thankful this carriage ride shouldn't be much longer. It's only meant to take us to the train station," Wendy said, moving her feet up when the vomit started sliding in her direction at a sudden turn. Lucy quickly did the same for Midnight, albeit, she struggled a bit trying to get his legs propped up in her lap without ruining his position against the carriage.

She slowly peaked over at Midnight whom was still sleeping soundly against the door of the carriage. She figured she could at least attempt to wake the man and explain to him the situation, but honestly, the key word in all that was _attempt_. She would make no promises on if she would actually succeed on this attempt.

"Hey, Macbeth, maybe you should wake up?" Lucy asked before raising a hand and gently shaking his shoulder. Of course, she didn't get any kind of response from the man because she just had to choose a boyfriend that quite literally slept like the dead. "Macbeth, if you don't wake up I'm going to have to have Erza do it later," Lucy spoke, but not even that earned a response from the sleeping mage which meant that he actually was asleep and not just faking it. "Alright, I'm doing this for your own good because I'm sure you don't want to wake up to Erza again," Lucy spoke with a small sigh before she raised her hand and gently pinched his nose. She then proceeded to lean in, at a terrible angle that was killing her back, and press her lips gently against his. Wendy blushed a light color before turning away while Lucy counted the second in her head. In no time at all Midnight woke up, pushing Lucy away, dropping his feet to the floor, gasping for air. Lucy took the second to wipe the black lipstick she no doubtedly received from Midnight off of her lips. Once he had sucked in his fair share of lost oxygen he quickly sent a heated glare toward Lucy only to see, that one, they were not alone, and two, they were not in their hotel room anymore.

"Alright, what the hell is going on and where the fuck are we going?" he spoke while looking from his girlfriend to the others in the carriage with him. He was vaguely aware that Lucy was giggling, but for what reason he wouldn't know.

"Wow, he said exactly what you said when you woke up Lucy-sama, word for word and everything," Yukino said before joining Lucy in her small giggle fit which only seemed to upset Midnight further.

"Um…sorry Midnight, but we're not allowed to tell you where our final destination is. I can tell you that we're on our way to the train station though," Wendy spoke up from where she sat in front of him. She gave a small 'eep' when the reflector mage turned his angered glare toward her; honestly, he hadn't meant to scare her, but at the moment he was more than just a bit upset.

"How did you guys even find us?" Midnight asked and this time it was Yukino who spoke up.

"Well, it was pretty easy when you have seven dragon slayers helping you out," Yukino responded which also earned her a sharp glare from the narcoleptic mage, but she wasn't as easily frightened as Wendy was.

"You mean Eric is in on this too," Midnight responded and to this Lucy promptly stopped laughing and looked between the two of them. She was rather curious herself now.

"If by Eric you mean the man who called himself Cobra, then yeah," Yukino said simply shrugging her shoulders before shooting and arm forward and grabbing the hem of her mate's shirt. She had been almost all of two seconds too late from not making that grab and watching her blond lover go flying out the window.

"And the money from the hotel room we rented?" Midnight asked, not wanting to think he and Lucy had spent all those Jewels for no good reason at all.

"We got it all returned and used it to buy your train tickets. The manager didn't want to refund it at first, but one look at Titania and the she-devil quickly change his mind," Yukino spoke, peeking over at Lucy when the young woman quietly laughed at the mental image of Mirajane and Erza scarring the living crap out of the manager.

"Last question, why does it smell like shit in here?" Midnight spoke and this time his little blonde answered his question by pointing down to a pile of vomit that Midnight unfortunately had one foot in. It wasn't long before Natsu quickly had one more thing to worry about on top of his motion sickness problems. Natsu was lucky that as soon as he was sure Midnight was about to start getting physically violet with him the carriage came to a stop and had their destination of "the train station" announced to them by the driver. Lucy gently grabbed her boyfriend's hand in order to spare Natsu anymore of his wrath and slowly led Midnight out of the carriage. Yukino and Wendy stepped out next followed by Sting and Natsu who both promptly fell over as soon as they exited.

"Do you want to go to the restroom and get that cleaned up?" Lucy asked while pointing down toward his black boots. Midnight merely sighed before shaking his head. It wasn't like he had stepped in dog shit or something.

"Come on Sting, Natsu, we gotta hurry the train leaves in ten minutes," Yukino said while gently grabbing Sting's forearm and trying to help him up to his feet. Wendy did the same for Natsu, but it was obvious that she was struggling far more with her smaller body.

It took a bit of time, but eventually the two dragon slayers finally got up to their feet and the small group of them were able to hurry to the train. So far, Lucy and Midnight had discovered they were on their way to the capital, Crocus. Upon arriving at the train for the grand city the group met up with a shit ton of people, like Lucy swore all of Fairy Tail was here with the Sabertooth guild. She could also pinpoint the few guild members of the Oracion Seis. Lucy unconsciously wrapped her arm through Midnight's, pulling herself closer to him as if she would lose him in this large crowd. Natsu was the first person to speak up, announcing their presence before he quickly joined up with Cobra, Jellal, and Erza. Lucy felt herself being slightly pulled over in that direction as well. It was obvious that Midnight wanted to speak with the guild mate he hadn't seen in quite some time.

"What was it that you wished to speak with me about, Erza?" Jellal spoke as Lucy and Midnight came onto the scene. The red headed woman's face flamed up in color and Lucy swore the woman's neck turned red. Midnight was lucky Erza was too distracted with Jellal to remember what had happened earlier in the day.

"I-It can wait….a bit," Erza said and by now Lucy had her suspicions proven. She had figured Erza wanted to talk about her relationship with the blue haired mage the moment she and Natsu had talked their master into setting up a meeting for them, but now she was 100 percent sure. A small smile tugged at the corners of Lucy's lips and she quietly wished the two of them luck in whatever was to come.

"Oi, what the hell is up with this? I've never seen you so close to a woman before, Macbeth," a man spoke up, joining the group and standing on the opposite side of Midnight as he looked Lucy over. The celestial mage quickly recognized the speedy mage as Sawyer, or rather she was supposed to call him Racer.

"He's banging her," Cobra spoke rather nonchalantly and much to his enjoyment the two mages in particular quickly flared up a bright red color before casting a glare in his direction.

"Couldn't you have at least said that we're dating!? Why the hell did you have to put it that way!?" Lucy shouted, her voice was angered, but her face was full of embarrassment. The one-eyed mage couldn't help, but chuckle at her expense.

"Really? How the fuck did _he_ manage to snag _her?_ " Racer spoke up while eyeing the awkward couple. Lucy looked like the pretty pin-up model that she was and everyone was well aware she could have any man she wanted. She literally just had to raise a finger and point and no doubt that man would become hers on the spot. While Midnight was the pure definition of grudge and Goth…complete with the makeup and everything. His fashion sense was more or less non-existent and his body wasn't something amazing, it was average if anything. And his personality wasn't exactly the best in the world. So, how the hell did he score a girl like that?

"He's got a huge dick," Cobra spoke when he heard Racer's thoughts. The group around him openly blanched, though Lucy and Midnight looked more like they were borderline mortified.

"Where the fuck did that even come from?! How do you even know that!?" Lucy shouted at the auburn haired mage as she slowly made her way onto the train with the others. Cobra was behind them snickering to himself and dragging Natsu along whom had absolutely no want to get onto the train.

"Sawyer was thinking about how Macbeth had no qualities that should have won you over," Cobra answered simply, grinning when he saw Midnight toss a glare toward Racer from over his shoulder.

"So, the first good thing you can think of for Macbeth is that he has a huge cock. Again, how do you even know that?!" Lucy asked completely confused about how she should be taking this whole situation; honestly, she hadn't even seen Midnight in the nude yet. Sure, she had given him a hand job, but it was dark that night and she hadn't looked down. From what she could tell, he was large, but she hadn't actually seen him to tell how big he actually was.

"First off, blondie, mental images of you jerking him off are not needed. Secondly, Macbeth and I have been together since we were kids, you don't think I've seen his junk and vice versa?" Cobra spoke, watching as the young couple took a seat in one of the compartments of the train and promptly died of embarrassment. Cobra was having way too much fun with teasing the two of them and Natsu was about to make it all the better.

"You bastard! What did you do to Lucy? She'd never have done that willingly!" Natsu spoke and much to his surprise before he could even pull Midnight to his feet he was met with a swift punch to his head by Lucy.

"He didn't do anything Natsu! Jesus, can we please get off the fucking topic, who I jerk off and who I don't is my business and no one else's!" Lucy shouted at Natsu while pushing him down into his seat between Racer and Cobra.

"Oh? I didn't know you both already had that kind of relationship. So, Lucy…when did you plan on telling me that you were going to be making me an auntie soon?" a woman's voice spoke from out in the hall. Lucy felt her skin crawl and a chill run down the length of her spine. She slowly turned to look at the door, just in time to see one Mirajane walking in and slowly taking a seat beside Midnight. She then promptly shut the door to their compartment. _'Crap,'_ was the only thing Lucy could think about. Not even Cobra's laughter could pull her out of the feeling of dread she was now feeling. The last person she ever wanted to find out about her relationship had just shown up. Literally, Mirajane, as well as a certain water mage, were the only reasons she and Gray hadn't revealed they were together all those years ago.

"I can see babies already! I hope you both have little blonde haired and red eyed babies. They'll be so precious. Are you both planning on getting married soon? Have you thought of a name yet? I hope you have a girl!" Mirajane started speaking and Lucy could see the excitement in her eyes. Lucy sighed rather loudly, while Midnight openly blanched, he had heard about the "the demon matchmaker Mirajane" and her love for babies and something called ships, but this was too much. He wasn't thinking about children. He had just started a relationship with the blonde beside him and this woman was already talking about marriage and babies…though the process of making babies was defiantly on his mind. Across from him, Midnight heard Cobra snicker…he had obviously been listening in on his thoughts.

 _'_ _I wonder how much trouble I'll get in for murdering everyone on this train…except for Macbeth. I'm sure he'll help me and then we'll fuck right there, just to spite them all…,'_ Lucy thought to herself completely unaware of Cobra whom was now starring at her with surprise and slight disgust clearly written on his face.

"Your girlfriends a psycho," Cobra spoke looking directly at the man whom he considered one of his brothers. Midnight raised a brow at Cobra's words, but before the poison slayer could elaborate he was met with a swift kick to his leg by Lucy.

"You, shut the fuck up and stop reading my mind or I'll start my rampage with you. Mira, please, I love you, but shut up, shouldn't you be with Gray or something? Racer if you keep checking out my tits I'm going to throw you off this train. And Natsu, here," she spoke, eyes falling on Natsu and throwing a few barf bags into his lap. She had received them earlier when she spoke with the ticket attendant. She ignored the way everyone just stared at her, but the silence didn't last long.

"How long have you been staring at Lucy?" Midnight asked while glaring at Racer.

"Lucy, dear, I love you like a sister, but if you mention Gray and Juvia again I'll read your novel out loud to the guild," Mirajane spoke with a sickly sweet smile on her face and Lucy had to keep herself from mentioning that she had not brought up Juvia at all. She could only imagine what kind of trouble Juvia was causing their relationship even if she didn't know that they were together. Actually, no, she knew exactly what Mirajane was going though since she had already been there and done that with the ice mage. She could do nothing more than silently wish Mirajane luck.

"Blondie, I'd love to see you try," Cobra said with a smirk on his lips. Lucy sighed at the horrible situation she found herself in and then…the train started moving. Natsu immediately grabbed one of the bags Lucy handed to him and promptly vomited into it. Cobra also took on a look of unsteadiness. _'Great. Only seven more hours till Crocus,'_ Lucy thought to herself sighing lightly when her boyfriend stood to make well on his threat of 'gauging racers eyes out' if he looked at Lucy's breasts once more.

Time Skip

"Finally…finally…do you know how close I was to committing mass genocide?" Lucy said as she stepped from the train with Midnight. It had been a long seven hour trip and not something Lucy ever wanted to repeat in her life. Mirajane had questioned her like fifty times about babies and the miracle birth before she left. Cobra was laughing his ass off the whole time and he really needed to teach his 'not getting so motion sickness' trick to Natsu. Racer got kicked out of the compartment by Midnight less than half way into the trip and Natsu was…well Natsu. He went through more barf bags than she thought possible. Later, the two vacant spots were replaced by Bixslow and Cana, the later having snuck a crap ton of alcohol onto the train without anyone noticing. They then joined in on the "fun" which mainly consisted of asking Midnight, of all people, how amazing Lucy's breasts were.

"Probably about as close as I was," Midnight spoke watching as everyone else exited off the train and gathered around. He noticed that most of the dragon slayers were last, their mates or to be mates helping them stay on two legs.

"Oh! There you two are! I was wondering where you guys went after the carriage," Yukino spoke up, the rest of the Sabertooth mages that Lucy was accustomed to seeing now following behind her. Well, minus two dragon slayers whom she noticed were seated on the floor with the rest of the dragon slayers, mates having abandoned them now that they were completely off of the train. "How was your trip?" Yukino asked, but immediately regretted her question when she saw Lucy glare at her.

"It was terrible. Have you ever had to sit seven hours with a mind reader, two perverts, a demon, and a vomiting dragon slayer?" Lucy asked while raising a hand to gently pinch the bridge of her nose. It was a weak attempt at getting rid of her terrible headache.

"Well, the vomiting dragon slayer yes, but no to the others," Yukino spoke hesitantly, but smiled lightly when she saw Midnight raise his hands and gently massage Lucy's scalp. The blonde let out a content sigh and Yukino found herself happy that her sister found such a great man.

"Yukino, hurry, the others wanna check into the hotel soon," Aya spoke up, forcing Lucy to finally notice the small woman who was slung over Ogra's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and looking just as sick as the dragon slayers were.

"What's up with here?" Lucy asked raising a brow at the woman's disheveled state.

"She ran into an old friend in your guild. Laki, I think. The woman ended up spinning her until well…this happened," Ogra spoke up, bouncing the small girl on his shoulder when he made it to the last part of the sentence. Lucy laughed quietly at the antics of the mages in front of her before she slowly reached for Midnight's hands, stopping him from massaging her scalp further.

"Come on, it seems like the others are ready to go," she said taking one of Midnight's hands into her own. She held his hand until they made it to the hotel the three guilds would be staying out.

"Oh, you're with the guilds that are staying with us?" the woman asked looking over Midnight and Lucy. Lucy did the speaking while Midnight simply stood back a bit…sleeping.

"Yeah, we'll all probably be checking in through the night. We kind of got separated along the way," Lucy spoke and watched as the woman smiled before nodding. If Lucy had to be honest she also would have liked to stop somewhere along the way with the others, but she felt as if she smelled of vomit…being in a small moving compartment with Natsu tended to do that to a person. She'd join up with the others after a nice hot bath.

"It's not a problem. Your guilds actually have the whole of the fifth floor rented out…quite a lot of you here. Mind if I ask what's going on?" the woman asked while handing Lucy a set of keys marked 549.

"Sorry, you're asking the wrong person. I was pretty much kidnapped," Lucy said while sighing lightly, not noticing how the woman gave her a look between horror and confusion.

"Oh, well, um…please enjoy your stay and if you need any help feel free to call us down here," the woman said as Lucy simply nodded her head and turned on her heel. She then laced her fingers through Midnight's and gave him a small tug. The man easily obliged and walked beside her as she scanned the signs for where the elevators were located.

It wasn't long after that Lucy and Midnight found themselves in yet another hotel room. Lucy slowly took of her shoes while wondering if she had ever changed hotel's twice in a day before.

"Hey, our luggage is already here," she heard Midnight speak from further in the hotel room.

"Really? I guess the guilds had it all delivered…I wonder who chose the room assignments?" Lucy replied, the last question coming out as something of a whisper as she tried to think about who was paired with who. She then suddenly shuddered, an image of a certain white haired bar maid coming to mind, for some reason Lucy just knew it had to be her. _'The woman probably had a shipping field day when she got to do that,'_ Lucy thought to herself as she slowly entered the restroom upon finding it. "I'm going to take a bath, alright?" she called out to Midnight. He responded with something that sounded like a grunt and she imagined he had his face buried in the pillows of the bed. She smiled slightly at the thought as she turned the tub on. The smiled stayed glued to her face as she stripped herself and added some bubbles she had found on the bathroom counter. She was surprised that the hotel had supplied them with something for a bubble bath, but she wasn't going to complain. She slowly dipped herself into the tub of hot water and bubbles, sinking into the waters until it reached just below her chin. She then eyed the bathroom door. She hadn't fully closed it, but she doubted anyone could see her unless they really tried to, not to mention Midnight wouldn't let someone sneak a peek at her. Another smile tugged at her lips as a sudden idea struck her.

"Hey Macbeth, did you want to join me in here?" Lucy called out, staring at the door with a devious look plastered on her face. She could only imagine how many shades of pink he had turned at that question.

"Do you mean in the tub?" he responded after having shot up from the bed. He immediately felt like an idiot for asking that question. _'Of course she fucking meant in the tub,'_ he thought to himself, but was pulled from further berating himself when he heard a girlish giggle come from the bathroom.

"Of course I mean the tub. I'm not going to have you just come in here and sit on the toilet or something," she called back and Midnight found his cheeks quickly heating up. His mouth suddenly felt dry and his mind flooded with images of Lucy fully nude, soaking wet, and pressed against him. He slowly stood up from bed and swallowed hard; honestly, he found himself slightly surprised that his mouth even still had fluid in it. "You coming or not?" Lucy called out once more and Midnight found that he had been making her wait for a little too long. He attempted to find his voice.

"Y-Yeah," he responded and found himself mentally berating himself once more, not just because his voice sounded two points away from pathetic, but because he had stuttered as well. He slowly began walking toward the bathroom, creaking the door open slowly, and then walking in. Lucy had moved up further to the front of the tub. She wasn't looking at him, but he could see the blush on her cheeks and it was adorable. Her breasts were mostly hidden in the mass of bubbles she had put into the tub and her knees were drawn up as well squashing the two globes against them.

"D-Don't just stare. Hurry up and get in," she said and he noticed her shift a bit uncomfortably because of his intense gaze. He found it difficult to pull his gaze away from her, but when he did he found himself with a terribly uncomfortable tightness in his pants. He was glad that they weren't going to be on for too much longer. He quickly began stripping out of his clothes, placing them on the counter beside her own. He took a slow breath once more before turning around and slipping into the tub behind Lucy. She shifted uncomfortably for a moment when she felt him finally sit down in the tub behind her. It was awkward for a while, a large part due to her, but for some reason, despite having invited him in here she couldn't get rid of the bundle of nerves that had formed in her stomach. _'Come on Lucy, you're the one who invited him fucking do something,'_ she mentally yelled at herself, trying to give herself some kind of pep talk so she could finally vanquish the embarrassment she felt. She slowly began counting down in her head and with each number lower she got a few inches close to the man behind her. It wasn't long before she had finally leaned herself against his chest. She could feel his length against her backside, but she supposed she couldn't very well blame him for that, if anything it was probably her fault for putting him in this kind of situation to begin with.

"You know this might not be so bad. I don't know what the guilds have planned, but this is pretty nice…aside from that annoying trip here," she muttered under her breath, chuckling lightly when she remembered everything that happened on the train. She admitted that she hated everything about that ride, but now that it was nothing more than a memory and she had to admit…it was rather funny. Midnight slowly slid his arms around her waist, fingertips brushing against her cream colored flesh as he gently pulled her closer into him. He didn't respond to her ramblings mainly because he knew that if he spoke his voice would give away his desires more than the thing pressed against her backside probably could.

"Hey Macbeth," Lucy spoke while craning her neck to look back at him. The position was slightly uncomfortable, but it wasn't so bad where she couldn't put up with it for a while. "Would it be considered too soon to say I love you?" she asked, chocolate brown eyes looking over the shocked expression that overtook his face. He knew his mouth was slightly hung open, his eyes were wide, and the blush on his cheeks was back with a vengeance, but he couldn't find himself caring. The only thing he could find himself caring about was the little blonde woman pressed nicely against him, admitting in so many words that she loved him…of all people. His grip tightened around her waist and then in the next moment he crashed his lips against her own. He gently moved his lips against her, parting them slightly too slowly run his tongue over her lower lip. Lucy shifted slightly, tightening her thighs in hopes of trying to calm the fire that was starting there. Midnight hadn't taken the initiative for anything so far unless it came to napping on her shoulder. It was always her and she knew that they hadn't been together for long as a couple, but honestly if he wanted to nap in her lap or hold her hand he didn't need to wait for her to do it. It was exciting to have him initiate something especially something as intense as this. She softly moaned into the kiss when she felt him gently suck on her lower lip. She slowly raised a hand and angled it slightly behind her, running her fingers through his hair and trying to pull him closer to her if that were at all possible. His tongue slowly explored her mouth, he was vaguely aware that she tasted of vanilla and mint as his tongue wrestled hers for dominance. He loosened his grip on her, gently allowing his fingertips to dance around her waist line before travelling further up. He stopped when his hands met her breasts, running the pad of his thumb over her pink nipple. The sound he was rewarded with was something between a moan and a breathy sigh. They were both so engrossed in each other that neither of them had any idea someone had broken into their hotel room. Or rather…a group of people.

"Don't you think Lucy-sama is going to get mad for breaking into her room?" Yukino spoke, hiding behind her mate as a grinning Natsu stepped into Lucy's hotel room.

"Nah, we break into Lucy's place all the time," Natsu spoke while throwing his hands behind his head, a carefree smile gracing his lips as he walked passed the bathroom on the way to the main room. He paused though when he noticed the bathroom lights on from the crack beneath the door. He reached for the handle gripping it slightly and then swinging the door open. "Hey Lu-," Natsu paused midsentence at the sight before him. There was Lucy, with her mouth practically glued to Midnight's, and his hands roaming over her breasts. Lucy quickly pulled away from her lover shrieking rather loudly and then diving further into the tub. She then grabbed the closest thing she could reach, which was a bar of soap, and then chucked it at him.

"Natsu, you fucking pervert! Get lost!" Lucy cried out while Midnight quickly grabbed the ends of the shower curtain and pulled them closed. The two of them barely avoided six other sets of eyes curiously peeking in. Yukino was the first one to take a hint and quickly shut the door while yelling out a hurried apology. "I'll fucking murder him," Lucy spoke peeking from behind the curtain when she heard the door slam. The coast seemed to be clear, so, Lucy slowly drew the curtain open once more. She then slowly pulled the drain on the plug and turned to chance a glance at Midnight's face. She chocked on her spit upon seeing his face, the man actually looked like he was going to commit bloody murder, and honestly, Lucy doubted she could blame him. The young blonde watched as her boyfriend stood from the tub, blushing brightly and then turning quickly away when she caught a glimpse of what Cobra meant when he said "he's got a huge dick". She hadn't even seen the thing fully erect since it had become slightly placid by the sudden intrusion of a very dead pink haired boy. Lucy, despite everything that was going on was left with the question of 'would that even fit?' Once her boyfriend had securely wrapped a towel around his waist he quickly left the bathroom and located his target in the bedroom being held up from the collar of his shirt by a certain red haired woman whom also wore a murder gaze.

"You can't kill him, but you're more than welcome to beat his ass," she spoke, eyes glancing toward Midnight as he took a few steps forward.

From in the bathroom Lucy could hear quite the ruckus, but a piece of her was slightly afraid to leave the safety of these tiled walls. She could only imagine what Midnight had down to Natsu…let alone what Erza had done to him, but she knew she couldn't stay in here forever, besides Natsu deserved it. That stupid habit of his of breaking and entering onto her property that shit needed to end and fast; otherwise, he was going to come face to face with a pissed off Midnight more often. Lucy gave a small sigh before finally standing from a mostly drained out tub. She'd go see the damage of her long time best friend and brother after she got dressed.

A few minutes later and Lucy was standing in front of a very close to dead Natsu. She could see Erza in background munching on a piece of strawberry cake (god knows where she got it from), Aya and Yukino were sitting on the bed watching the television, and Rogue, Sting, and Gray were chatting amongst each other…her boyfriend seemed to be missing.

"Uh…where's Midnight?" Lucy asked and watched as Yukino raised a hand and pointed at the closet that was located right in front of her. Lucy raised a curious brow, but none the less she slowly opened the closet door up a smidgen and peeked inside. There was Midnight, struggling to get his shirt on in the darkness of the closet. She laughed slightly when his head finally popped through and his eyes nearly bugged out of its sockets when he saw her peeking. He slowly opened the door the rest of the way and stepped out, now fully dressed and looking down at her with an expression she couldn't quite read.

"You're still wearing my lipstick," he muttered softly before raising his hands and pressing them to sides of his race. He gently ran his fingers across her lips in an attempt to remove the darkened makeup that had smudged itself there. Once he had succeeded the two turned around only to find everyone staring at them like they had been the most interesting thing in the world. Lucy immediately started blushing, turning even redder when she heard Sting bark out a few congratulations. For some reason when the congrats came from him she felt like some prize to be won more than an actual person.

"What the hell are you guys even doing here?" Lucy asked, trying to steer the conversation away from herself and Midnight.

"Well, Yukino was asked to come and get you guys, so, naturally Sting came along who dragged Rogue along which meant that I would follow. Then along the way we ran into Gray and Natsu, the two of them decided to tag along since your room was on the way. And Erza…she was already here pacing outside your door," Aya said from her spot on the bed as she quickly began channel flipping once more. 1000 channels and she swore nothing good was ever on the television.

"Um…I needed to talk to you about something private. It can wait," Erza said, blushing slightly when she felt Lucy's eyes fall on her. Lucy had a feeling that she wanted to ask something about Jellal. The woman was always easily embarrassed when it came to talking about Jellal, but god forbid she not feel a lick of embarrassment when talking about someone else's love life.

"Right, and?" Lucy spoke while shifting her gaze toward Yukino.

"Ah, your master Makarov was wanting to speak with you," Yukino said simply, watching for a moment as Lucy nodded her head and then began back tracking to the front door where her shoes were.

"Macbeth, you should probably tag along I'm sure he'll wanna talk with you too. And the rest of you…I hope you aren't planning on staying in this room," Lucy spoke and lightly shook her head when she heard everyone's reluctant sigh; apparently, her room was the hangout spot no matter where she was. Midnight slowly moved to her side, grabbing his black boots and carefully putting them on. The two of them then walked out of the room, Lucy keeping the door open with her foot to make sure everyone else walked out of the room with her, well, one person had to be somewhat carried out of the room.

"Oh yeah, one more thing Lucy-sama, we have reservations for dinner at 8:30. It's the restaurant downstairs. I think you should have saw it when you came into the hotel," Yukino spoke up as she walked backward in the opposite direction of them. The other Sabers following alongside her. Lucy nodded her head toward the woman before raising a hand and saying her good-byes for now.

"I should probably get this idiot back to his room. I'll catch up with you guys later," Gray said while taking Natsu from Erza's shoulder. He too then walked off in the direction of the Sabers.

"You coming with us?" Lucy asked Erza while intertwining her fingers with Midnight's, smiling slightly at the way he cheeks changed color.

"It's alright like I said I'll just talk with you later," Erza said while nervously wringing her fingers. _'Yep, it's defiantly a Jellal thing…,'_ Lucy thought to herself before waving good-bye to her friend and then heading toward the elevator with Midnight.

"Oh, Macbeth, you never answered my question earlier," Lucy said as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Which question?" Midnight asked thinking back for a moment on what question she had asked him. When he glanced over at her and saw the small blush on her cheeks he was immediately reminded of what she was talking about. "No, I don't think it is," he spoke up before she was able to answer the idiotic question he had asked. Lucy smiled brightly up toward him before pressing herself lightly into his side.

"I love you, Macbeth," she said in something of a whisper, cheeks burning red, but the smile on her lips was beautiful.

"I love you too, Lucy," he responded while gently pulling his hand away from her own in exchange for wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her a bit closer into him. The elevator doors soon came to an open and out them stepped none other than the poison dragon slayer himself a cocky smirk on his lips.

"I swear, I could hear your guy's thoughts from two floors down. I don't know if it's romantic or creepy that your thoughts rang that loud," Cobra spoke, laughing when the two of them turned red all the way down to their necks. _'Of all the fucking people that could have heard that, it just had to be him,'_ Lucy thought to herself before sighing lightly. She doubted she would ever catch a break while on this trip.


End file.
